Lexarana
by DraggonflyMaiden
Summary: COMPLETE!Lexa has always lived life her own way, which eventually led to the WWE. When she is betrayed, she finds help fighting back in and out of the ring. Randy Orton, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Mickie James. PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. Lexa

This First chapter is background more than anything else, but it is important to the story.

Also I don't have any rights to or own "Dog" the Bounty Hunter or the WWE or any of its superstars, even though I wish I did. PLEASE READ & REVIEW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn baby girl, what the hell you doin' here." yelled the petit blonde behind the bar with her southern accent " Git your scrawny ass over here and give me a hug."

Lexa just smiled, only Meg could curse that much in a greeting and still make you feel so welcome. "Who you callin' scrawny, look at you." answered Lexa as she and Meg hugged.

Meg turned around to the rest of the bar "Hey everybody this here is my niece Lexa."

Standing next to each other they practically looked like sisters with their similar features and

naturally blonde hair, though Meg looked great for her age, Lexa was obviously younger and a bit taller at 5' 7". Meg being only 5' 2".

"Yeah, yeah Meg we know who she is. You make us watch that shit every Monday night" Said a

scratchy voice from the end of the bar.

"Ben you old grouch, you ain't found a better bar to go to yet." Lexa replied running over to the oldtimer and giving him a big hug.

"Hell, there ain't no better bar in Key West. At least not one that'll put up with me." he replied.

Lexa just smiled and shook her head, The Hairy Alligator Bar hadn't changed. Lexa had so many memories there.

"Lexa" had been born Alexandrea Victoria Davis on March 15, 1980. Her mother Jessa was the oldest of three girls. Jessa, Sadie, and Meg. They had been military brats, growing up all over the country. And had all gone their separate ways. Jessa had settled down in Wilmington, NC and had three children Lexa, Trace, and Paige. Sadie had become a dance instructor in California. And Meg, the youngest and also the wild child had been all over the world and finally settled down and had opened her own little bar in Key West. Lexa had always been very close to Meg, they understood each other. When Lexa was small she remembered overhearing stories about Meg who had run away from home at 16, had lived in New Zealand, Alaska, Mexico, started her own band with a few minor hits, had been engaged to Allan Collins from Lynyrd Skynyrd, and finally when she was 29 she settled in Key West and opened her own bar. Meg was now 45, and was probably as settled as she was ever going to be. Lexa had definitely taken after her Aunt more than her mother.

When Lexa was 15 she finally pestered her mom into letting her go and stay with Meg in Key West for the summer. Lexa worked in the bar all summer, clearing tables, sweeping floors, chatting with the locals and loving every minute of it. She went back the next summer and then the next year, the second she graduated , Lexa packed up all her stuff left Wilmington and headed for Key West. Lexa quickly became the most popular bartender at the Hairy Alligator, besides Meg. Lexa was like Meg in that she wanted to try anything she could, so after about four months in Key West, Lexa took a job on a commercial fishing boat. She would go out from 5am in the morning and work until about 3 in the afternoon, She would still work in the bar on weekends. She did that for about six months, until she met a bounty hunter named Sean. Not yet 19, she decided that it sounded exciting so she headed to Colorado with Sean, where she learned the tricks of the trade and how to handle herself. And got her license. After a year or so she met a bounty hunter named Dwayne "Dog" Chapman, she started working for him and eventually moved to Hawaii to work in his office there. She become like a part of his family. She loved her job it was never boring. Lexa stayed very close to Meg, who would come out to Hawaii once in a while to visit her. And of course Lexa would fly back to the mainland every now and then to visit her family. After a couple of years working for the Chapmans, Lexa met a vacationing professional wrestler named Paul Wight who had seen her take down a bail jumper. He had been impressed, and had introduced himself, although Lexa had already recognized him. She had been a fan of wrestling since she was little. They started talking and he told her all about wrestling. Before he left he gave her a card for Ohio Valley Wrestling, and told her to think about it. Several weeks later Lexa was on a plane to Kentucky. She wrestled with OVW until a month after her 24th birthday, when she finally got called up by the WWE. Lexa started out on Smackdown, they used her bounty hunter background as her gimmick. After a couple of months they dropped the bounty hunter thing gave her a very girly look and moved her to RAW where she had been ever since. And now here she was back in Key West visiting Meg.

Meg led Lexa to her office in the back of the bar. After they sat down Meg asked

"So whats up baby girl, what are you doin' here."

" I can't just come to visit?"

" You know damn well you can just come to visit. But I know that look, you got somethin'

on your mind. So what is it, work? You seem to be doin' alright there. Or is it that guy you've been datin' ?" asked Meg.

"You get right to the point don't you? Yeah, I have some things on my mind. And yes it has

to do with, that guy I've been dating" Said Lexa imitating her Aunt " His name is Randy,

and we've been dating for about 8 months."

" I know his name, I see him on TV every week. He is pretty damn hot too. So what's the problem? He didn't ask you to marry him did he?"Asked Meg looking worried.

" God no! But he has mentioned moving in together a couple of times. I just don't know what to do. I've never lived with a guy, I have always just done my own thing, only worried about myself."

"Well you gotta decide if you're ready to settle down or not. And if you love him, do you?" Asked Meg.

"Yes, I do love him. I really do, and the scary thing is that I think I could settle down. I mean I love my job, I don't see myself leaving it anytime soon. And he is really a good guy. He kinda has a reputation, but he admits to it and says its all behind him now. And well we've all got pasts. He lives in St Louis, but it wouldn't be the first time I left Wilmington, right?" asked Lexa.

" Sounds like you already got yourself talked into it baby girl."

"I know, I'm just scared."sighed Lexa

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say you were scared of anything."

"I know, hey would you mind if I hang around for a few days. Then I gotta head up to New York for a show."asked Lexa

"You know I don't mind, hell when they hear you're back in town the place will be packed."

Lexa just grinned and put an arm around her Aunt.


	2. Move In?

Again, I have no rights to the WWE or any of it Superstars or Divas, only Lexa.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was deep in thought as she pulled her bag from her rental car parked in Madison Square Garden. So deep that when 30 Seconds To Mars "The Kill" started blaring from her cell phone, she jumped and dropped everything.

"Damn" Lexa scoffed getting down on her hands and knees to reach the cell phone that had slid

under the car.

She grabbed the phone just in time to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey cutie, where are you?" Said Randy's voice on the other end.

"Well Mr Orton I just pulled into the arena, where are you?"

"Turn around."

Lexa turned to see Randy walking towards her from the other side of the parking garage with a big grin on his face. "I would have helped you, but I was enjoying the view too much." Randy said as he tilted his head and looked at Lexa's behind with a grin.

Lexa smiled and shook her head, then reached up and put her arms around his neck. Randy slid his hands down her waist and tilted his head down to meet her lips with his. She parted her lips pulling his tongue into her mouth.

After a minute or two voice behind them bellowed "Get a room!"

Randy turned around to see John Cena standing there with a smirk on his face "Man Cena, you sure can ruin a good thing."

"Like I said, get a room." Nodding his head toward Lexa "Sup Lexa."

"Not much John, hows it going?"

"Not bad, get to beat on Adam a little tonight, so not too bad at all." John said with a grin on his face. "You got a match against Victoria tonight, right?"

"Yeah, in fact I have to hurry up. I got a meeting in five minutes. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Lexa said as she quickly leaned up and gave Randy a quick kiss, and jogged off.

"So man things getting serious with you guys or what?" asked John

"I asked her to move in with me."

"Dude, you kidding me? Thats awesome."

"Yeah, she hasn't answered me yet though."

"It's a big decision, and she's kinda a, uh... free spirit. She probably just needs time." said John

"Yeah" answered Randy with a shrug

"So I guess this means your only parking your pony in one barn, right?" Laughed John as he smacked Randy on the back.

An hour later Lexa was sitting in the catering room with Trish Stratus. After Lexa had

come to RAW they had become fast friends. Now they were both munching on fruit salad and

talking about the match that was to take place later that night. Trish was going to be a special referee in the match between Lexa and Victoria. Soon they were joined by Victoria, Melina, and Torrie Wilson. As Lexa looked over towards the door she noticed Mickie James eyes boring into her, so Lexa smiled and waved at her. Mickie just gave her a dirty look and turned and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked seeing the exchange.

" I wish I knew, she acts so strange around me all the time." said Lexa

"No honey, she's downright rude to you all the time." Replied Trish

"Yeah, that girl's almost as nuts off camera as she is on camera." replied Victoria.

They were all still talking a few minutes later when Randy walked up behind Lexa's chair and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I hope you ladies don't mind if I steal my girlfriend for a few minutes."

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. " I just wanted to see you before you had to

finish getting ready for your match. Will you wait for me and give me a ride back to the hotel."

"And what if I say no?" she said jokingly.

"Well then I'll probably have to beg a ride from Cena and that won't be pretty."

"Well I guess, I can accommodate you Mr Orton."

Just as they were talking Adam Copeland walked by, nodded and said hello.

Randy and Lexa both greeted him back.

Then Randy turned to Lexa "Was that a fake smile I saw?"

"Yeah, I don't know I just don't like him. Maybe I still hold that whole Lita

thing against him. You know Matt was his friend, and Lita was Matts girlfriend, and

Adam was married. Its just... messed up. You know, you just don't do that. If your with

someone, be with them and that's it, don't cheat on them. Oh my gosh!" said Lexa

"What, whats wrong?"

" I have to run, I didn't realize what time it was. What is with me today? I still have to go squeeze into that stupid pink and purple outfit I am wearing tonight."

"Well I think you look hot in that stupid pink and purple outfit."

"Thank you" She said giving him a kiss and then turning to leave, she stopped and reached up to whisper in his ear "but I still hate it." and turned and walked down the hall towards the locker room.

The match went as planned, Lexa finished with her modified Hurricanirana called the Lexarana.

But before Trish could complete the three count Candice Michelle ran out and disrupted

the match causing Trish to ring the bell. After the match Lexa showered and then changed into a pair of jeans and an old Foo Fighters tank top and brushed her long blonde hair out. Lexa's match had been second and Randy's was the main event so it was last. He was taking on Edge and John Cena in a three way non title match. There was still a little time before Randy's match, but Lexa figured he was busy getting ready so she didn't bother to look for him. Instead she chatted with Sean Michaels for a minute and then found a comfortable chair and decided to watch the rest of the show on a monitor. It was a big show tonight Jeff Hardy had just signed back with the WWE and they were moving Matt back to Raw, so the Hardy Boyz reunion was going to be announced, with Matt and Jeff in a tag match against the Highlanders just before the main event. Randy's match was a long one with Cena eventually knocking Randy out of the ring and then going for the FU on Edge before Lita interfered with a chair allowing Edge the victory. After the match Lexa met up with Randy in the hall outside the locker room.

"Hey cutie." Randy said as he walked up to Lexa " I'm just gonna grab a shower, then Vince

needs to see me for a few minutes. You don't mind waiting do you?"

"Of course not, you wanna just find me when you are done?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in bit." Randy said giving Lexa's bottom a squeeze.

"Hey, watch it bub." Lexa said with a grin as she walked away.

Lexa made herself comfortable on top of a large box in the hallway and started playing Flyleaf

on her iPod hooked up to a mini speaker, she hated earphones. And no one usually minded. After a minute or two someone walked up behind her.

"Good song." Said a male voice with a hint of a southern accent.

Lexa turned to see who it was and smiled. "Matt, welcome back."

"Thanks Lexa, have you met my brother Jeff?" Matt said pointing to Jeff walking up behind him.

"No I haven't. Hi I'm Lexa Davis." She said shaking his hand.

"Jeff Hardy, nice to meet you."

Lexa talked with the Hardy's for a few minutes.

Then Jeff said "You know having only seen you in the ring I was really kinda expecting

you to be all pink and frilly."

"Ugh, no. I mean don't take me wrong, I can be girly sometimes but that chic you see in the

ring with the pink and purple sparkles, is really not me."

"He, he." Matt chuckles."Well at least you can wrestle, even if you have to wear pink sparkles to do it."

"Very true." Laughed Lexa.

"Aren't you from North Carolina?" Asked Jeff

"Yep, Wilmington." Replied Lexa

"Oh, a beach baby." Said Jeff

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Hey we gotta run, we've got a long drive." said Matt.

"You're driving back tonight? Geez." said Lexa

"Yeah, its our dads birthday tommorrow, so we gotta get back." said Matt " But it

was really great to see you. I'm sure we'll see each other again, oohhhh, same time next week."

"You're a jackass" Jeff said laughing at Matt "Lex it was great to meet you."

"You too" Lexa said "Its great you guys are back together, I always was a Hardy Boyz fan"

After they left Lexa got back to listening to her music. And minute later Randy walked up.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem" Lexa said as she hoped off the box she was sitting on.

Randy slid into the drivers seat of Lexa's rental car and started it up. Immediately the radio was blaring "Oh, sorry. Guess I was really jammin' earlier." Lexa said as she quickly turned it down.

Randy just shook his head and laughed.

"Do you want stop and grab a bite to eat. I am starving." Said Lexa

"Me too, but I was thinking more along the lines of room service." Said Randy with a devilish grin.

"Ummm, sounds good." Lexa said as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Randy's neck.

A little while later while they were in their hotel room. Lexa reclined on the couch with her legs resting on Randy as he slowly traced with his finger the tattoo of a purple and green budded vine that started by Lexa's toes and ran along her foot then around her ankle. As they waited for room service to arrive. "Randy, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure , whats up?"

"Well, you asked me to move in with you, and I just wanted to ask, I mean, well...are you sure?"

Randy looked down at her "Of course I'm sure." then bent down and softly kissed her lips " I love you, so of course I'm sure."

"I love you too." Said Lexa kissing him back.

"Now are you gonna keep me in suspense." Asked Randy raising his eyebrows.

Lexa laughed. "Yes Mr. Orton I will move in with you."

"Good, then room service can wait." Randy said as he pulled Lexa down to lay flat on the couch

and pulled her shirt over her head.


	3. Back Home

Disclaimer: I own no-one except Lexa. PLEASE REVIEW.

As Lexa headed down to the hotel gym, she smiled to herself as she

remembered the night before. Randy had wanted to "celebrate" several times last night. And this morning as he got up to go early to work out with John, he had leaned over and kissed her and whispered . "Thank you Lexa, you won't regret this. I love you."

Lexa was so hoping she wouldn't. She had made the decision to move in with Randy but it was a hard one for her. She had always been able to jump up and go anywhere on a whim, play her music as loud as she wanted, and not really worry about anyone but her self. Not much made Lexa nervous, she had tried just about everything, skydiving, rock climbing, motorcross, even cliff diving in Hawaii, and non of them really made her nervous. But she was kinda nervous about this. But she loved Randy, he was the first person she had handed her heart over to. And as she thought about it more her nervousness turned into excitement, this was just going to be one more adventure. When she walked into the gym Trish was there, warming up.

"Hey girlie, whats up?" Asked Lexa

"Just thought I'd get in a workout before I headed home. Looks like you had the same idea." Replied Trish.

The two women chatted as they started their workout.

"Well I kind a have some news. I am moving in with Randy."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? When did this go down?" Exclaimed Trish

"Well he had been hinting around about it, but then last week after the show he kind of sat me down and explained that he was serious, and that he just wanted to be with me all the time. And I needed time to think. But last night I told him yes."

"Needed to think, huh. So that explains the sudden trip to Key West." Said Trish raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Lexa said nodding her head.

"Well congrats. That's a big step for both of you." Trish said with a smile but she couldn't

help but think._ I hope he really has changed, for Lexa's sake. There was something that just rubbed her the wrong way about Randy, and she didn't fully trust him even if Lexa did. She had a bad feeling about this whole moving in together thing, but there was no way to tell Lexa. She was in love and from what Trish knew of her best friend, Lexa didn't fall this hard very easily. _

Lexa and Randy kissed goodbye at the airport. She was headed back to Wilmington and

he was headed back to St Louis.

As Randy wrapped his arms around her waist he pulled her in for a kiss, after a moment the

kiss deepened. When they parted they were both short of breath. " I can't wait to be able to

do that everyday." Said Randy with a smile.

" Me too." Lexa smiled and lay her head on his broad chest, closed her eyes for a second and

breathed in the scent of his cologne.

They were interrupted by a passing fan who yelled. "Woohoo go Randy! Lexa your hot!"

Randy and Lexa both started to laugh.

"And on that note, I think I need to go catch my plane." Lexa said with a laugh."I love you."

Randy leaned in and kissed her once more" I love you too, cutie."

As the cab pulled up at the address Lexa had given him, she paid the driver and stepped outside. As she looked up at the historic building and then up and down Market Street she couldn't help but smile. Wilmington really was a beautiful town, even if it always seemed

she couldn't wait to get away from it. She had decided when she got signed to the WWE that she

needed to finally buy a place of her own. Wilmington was kind of a centralized location, and her moving there had made her mother very happy. Of course Lexa couldn't do it the easy way and buy a house, she had bought the top floor of a small two story historic building, it had been in terrible shape and the owner had wanted to just get rid of it so she had gotten it for a steal. Her brother and a few of his friends had helped her fix it up. A few months after Lexa had moved in, someone had bought the bottom floor and had converted it into a small coffee house. Lexa's home was definitely a reflection of her. The walls were painted light blue, and the original hardwood floors were still there scarred with over 100 years of use, but it just made them more beautiful. And it was filled with reminders of the things that Lexa loved, above the old fireplace there was a large wooden sign with an alligator with long hair standing upright and holding up a drink painted on it that read - _The Hairy Alligator_ _Key West, FL. _Then on another wall she had a large metal sun sculpture, that a woman in Hawaii had made her as a gift. She had a stereo set up in a corner and around it were hundreds of cd's with everything from punk to alternative to southern rock, rap, even some country. Under the iron and glass coffee table were stacks of old books that she had collected over the years mainly Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, and some poetry books. Her overstuffed couch was a deep purple and had a leopard print throw tossed over one arm. She had some funky multi colored lights hanging at different lengths from the ceiling, and different colored 50's style bar stools at the bar connecting to the kitchen. But what decorated her walls, tables and mantle were lots of photos, mainly black and white. There was Meg and the gang with a 16 year old Lexa in front of The Hairy Alligator, Lexa's brother holding her little sister upside down by her feet, Lexa with the bounty hunting Chapman clan complete with their Kevlar vests, one doing motorcross, cliff diving, a picture of her with a few wrestlers, one of her and Trish sitting on the beach, a few of her and Randy, and several of her family. The livingroom opened to a balcony/porch that overlooked market street. Lexa loved her home.

After tossing her bags into her room Lexa kicked off her flip flops and lay down on her bed closing her eyes. After a few moments her phone rang, Lexa smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi" she said still smiling

"Hi, cutie just calling to make sure you got in ok ." Said Randy on the other end of the phone.

They talked for a few minutes before he said he had to go he was going to have dinner with his parents.

After she finished talking to Randy, Lexa lay back down and wrapped herself in her soft white

comforter and closed her eyes again. Not two minutes later her cell phone rang again.

"You have got to be kidding me." she grumbled reaching for her cell phone.

She smiled and shook her head when she saw Trish's number.

"Hey girlie" She answered

"Hey, ok so are you really moving in with Randy?" asked Trish

"Yes, Trish I am really moving in with Randy." Lexa said smiling

"Ok, then I am going to come and help you pack. Which of course means

no packing will actually get done because you will be too busy taking me out and showing

me a good time, before you move in with Randy and then have no more time to hang out with poor little Trish." Said Trish

Lexa could almost hear her grinning over the phone, and burst out laughing."Poor...little...Trish? Are you kidding me?" Lexa said still laughing.

"Ok take out the poor part. So what do you think, you up for it?"

"Actually it sounds great, when are we planning this week or weekend o' fun." asked Lexa

" I was thinking after Raw next week, it is taping in Richmond and we have no house shows the following weekend, so I could stay with you for the whole week. If that sounds good to you."

"That would be great" said Lexa looking forward to hanging out with her best friend for a week.


	4. Little sisters, Hardy Boyz, and Fries

The following saturday at the house show in Charleston, Lexa couldn't help but smile as

she was walking in. Her little sister Paige had talked her into bringing her with her to the show, so she could get out of antiquing with their mother. Charleston was only a few hours from home so Lexa agreed, and now the 16 year old was talking her ear off about school and boys. Lexa and Paige were very different in a lot of ways, Paige had been very young, when Lexa had left home and was a cheerleader, popular, and kind of went with the crowd. But she respected and even looked up to her older sister for what she did, even though Paige herself was terrified of half the stuff her big sister did. Lexa was slightly protective of her baby sister. Now Lexa and Paige walked into the catering room to meet up with Trish.

"Trish!" Paige called out and hurried over to give Trish a hug.

"Hey little sis." Trish said hugging Paige back.

"Ok Paige, Trish and I have to go and get ready you can stay here or come with us." said Lexa.

"I'm gonna stay here, if thats ok." said Paige looking around curiously. She had been to a couple of events with Lexa before but she had always had her brother or mom watching over her.

"Alright, but keep that badge around your neck."Lexa said tugging on the pass hanging from Paige's neck. "And you know where you can and can not go, alright. Meet me in the locker room after my match. Ok?"

"Yep" said Paige.

Lexa waited at the top of the ramp in her purple and pink mini halter dress and purple boots and then made her way down when her music- Fergie's London Bridge, hit. Trish's soon hit, then Victoria's, then Mickie James'. Trish and Lexa were in a tag match against Victoria and Mickie, which Trish and Lexa were to lose. When Mickie used her finisher the Mickie DT on Lexa, she did it with a force that Lexa had never seen from her before, and when Lexa hit the mat she couldn't breath for a few seconds. Even Victoria looked surprised. After the three count Mickey leaned down into Lexa's ear and whispered "Stupid bitch."

Lexa still lay there trying to catch her breath, after a minute Trish helped her up, she was still a little winded .

"You alright." Trish asked after they had made their way into the back, and Lexa had caught her breath.

"Fine, I'm a wrestler, right." Lexa said trying to laugh. " I know for sure now that Mickie

hates me."

"What makes you say that, it was just a match." Asked Trish.

"Because after the three count, she bent down, grinned and called me a stupid bitch. I am gonna find out what that psycho's problem is."

"Well you'll have to find out some other time, because she grabbed her stuff and

left already." Said Victoria walking up behind them.

"Obviously knew you wouldn't like what she called you." Said Trish

"Obviously, look I'm gonna grab a shower and get out of this damn costume. If you see my little sister, will you send her to the locker room." Said Lexa turning and pushing the locker room door open with a bang. She hated this childish crap, what was Mickie's problem? They had wrestled together at OVW and had never had a problem, so what was the deal now?

The shower calmed Lexa down, and as she walked out of the locker room she found her sister talking to a photographer who was about 30 years old. As Lexa walked up to them she noticed Paige was innocently looking at his camera as he was definitely checking Paige out with a devilish grin.

Lexa walked up behind them and tapped her little sister on the shoulder."Hey jailbait."

Paige turned around and looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing." turning to the now redfaced photographer "Pete, I see you've met my baby sister."

"He was telling me about photography." Said Paige smiling at her sister.

"Really, that would be something to think about once your out of high school in a couple of years, right Pete?" Said Lexa turning to face the man.

"Uh, yeah, umm I gotta run. Uhhh, nice to meet you Paige. Bye Lexa." He said then dashed off.

Lexa laughed to herself.

Paige then turned to her and said "You just made an ass of him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." replied Lexa with a smirk.

"Good because he was kinda creepy." Said Paige with a shudder "So where is Randy I haven't seen him."

"He doesn't have any matches tonight, so there was no reason for him to come all the way out here."

"Yeah, but usually you guys are on the phone with each other every second."

"Not EVERY second, but I did talk to him before I picked you up, smartie pants." Said Lexa sticking her tongue out to her sister. As they headed back to the locker room to gather Lexa's stuff. Paige plopped herself into a nearby chair, as Lexa started cramming her stuff into a duffel bag.

"Guess who I met in the catering room." Paige said sitting up. "The Hardy Boyz! They are sooo

cute. You should go out with one of them. I think Matt is cuter, but Jeff reminds me more of you, maybe more your type." Paige said chattering excitedly.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something there, little sis?" Lexa said raising her eyebrows at her little sister.

"Huh, what?"

"Like maybe I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, you know Randy remember him, hmm?" Lexa said putting her hands in the air and laughing.

"Well duh, I just meant if you and Randy ever broke up. Besides you have to admit, Randy's totally hot and you looove him, but the Hardy's are definitely more your type. Especially Jeff, he is as weird as you are." Paige said pointing at her sisters outfit which was a blue camouflage skirt, and a black shirt that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of black boots. " Even Matt is more your type than Randy."

"Enough! Your nuts." Lexa said laughing at her sister. "Lets go find Trish so we can eat."

They found Trish down the hall talking to Carlito. Who was just leaving as Lexa and Paige walked up.

"Uh oh, what were you and Carlito talking about?" said Lexa teasingly.

"Don't even, he has a girlfriend and besides..."

"You have the hots for someone else." Lexa interrupted.

"Who?" Paige chimed in.

"Don't you dare." Said Trish to Lexa.

"She'll kill me." said Lexa to Paige as she pointed at Trish.

"Hey" said Jeff Hardy walking up to them. "How's it going Lex, Trish, and... Paige right?"

"Right." said Paige eagerly.

"Hey Jeff." said Trish and Lexa in unison then laughed at themselves.

Jeff chuckled then turned to Lexa."You took a hard hit out there tonight."

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me though." Replied Lexa with a shrug.

"Hey Jeff, we're going to get something to eat. Do you and Matt want to come?" Asked Paige

looking first to her sister then to Trish.

"Yeah you guys should come with us." Said Trish

"Yeah totally, you guys should." Agreed Lexa "Its just around the corner, so we're walking."

"Sounds good let me just ask Matt first." said Jeff

"Ask me what?" Matt said slapping his hand on Jeff''s shoulder."Hey Lexa, Trish, Paige. You know Lexa your sister just about talked my ear off in the catering room. Apparently she thinks your either fearless or crazy."

"Yeah, both." said Trish

"Not quite." said Lexa with a laugh.

"So Matt, they invited us to go grab something to eat with them. You wanna go." asked Jeff

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Said Matt

As they walked to the restaurant Lexa and Paige walked ahead with Jeff, laughing at him as he

danced around doing some kind of impression. Matt and Trish hung back a little, he had wanted to talk to Trish. She knew why, she had seen the way he looked at Lexa.

"So, I was just wondering. What is Lexa's situation? She's dating Orton right, is

it serious?" asked Matt

"Actually they are moving in together." Said Trish

"Oh, that's surprising considering it's Orton." Matt said adding a little emphasis on Orton.

"Yeah, I was a little shocked myself." Replied Trish

"Why? You don't think he's good for her?"

"I don't know. I was just surprised, I mean its Randy, he was kind of always a ladies man.

And it surprises me that Lexa would settle down just yet. But she says he's

changed, so..." Trish said with a shrug.

"Yeah" Matt said skeptically.

They sat and talked in the restaurant for almost three hours. Matt and Jeff making the group laugh

with their antics and stories. Lexa and Jeff getting into a very childish french fry fight and getting very annoyed looks from the waiter, which only caused them to laugh more, and Matt to shove some french fries up Jeff's nose. By the end of the night they had so much fun and Lexa had exchanged E-mail addresses and phone numbers with them. Once they all got up to go Lexa looked at her cell phone and couldn't believe how late it was, it was nearly 2am, and she still had a three hour drive ahead of her. Thankfully Paige was staying with her tonight, so she wouldn't have to wake her mom up dropping her off. Lexa dropped Trish off at her hotel, and by the time she was on the highway Paige was fast asleep. Lexa sighed, this was going to be a long drive, but after about 15 minutes on the highway her cell phone rang. It was Randy.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Lexa asked

"Well, I figured you would be getting home right about now, so I just wanted to call and see how your night went."

"Well I brought Paige with me." Lexa said looking over and smiling at her sleeping sister. " I am still about 3 hours from home, and she is fast asleep."

"Oh god you brought big mouth with you. Wait, why are you still three hours from home? Are you guys ok?" Asked Randy sounding concerned.

"Yeah fine, we were going out to dinner with Trish and we ran into Matt and Jeff Hardy so we invited them. It was fun."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm sure Paige has a crush on one of them now." Replied Randy laughing, he

got a kick out of Lexa's little sister.

"Oh I'm sure."Said Lexa laughing."Hey can you give me Dave's number."

"Dave Batista? Why you plan on leaving me for him?" said Randy laughing.

"Not a chance, its for a friend. And I can't tell you more than that, but you'll know soon

enough, hopefully."

"I knew it. Trish has the hots for him. And you are gonna play matchmaker." Said Randy

"You can not say a thing! Are you gonna give me the number, please, please."

"Yeah, I'll text it to you so you don't have to write it down, speeding down the highway."

"You are the best."Said Lexa making a kissing noise into the phone."Thank you so much for staying up so late to check on me."

"Don't thank me baby, I love you. I'll stay on with you until you get home if you want me to, since big mouth is asleep."

"No, you don't have to do that, I'm wide awake. You get some sleep and I'll see you Monday.

I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too cutie. Bye."

Lexa had considered telling Randy about what happened with Mickie, but then decided why bother, she was gonna take care of it on her own anyway.

After about another half hour her cell phone rang again. This time it was Jeff.

"Hello."

"Hey Lex, its Jeff."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Well I just thought I'd give you a call, since Matt is driving and says if he has to stay awake, then I have to stay awake. And I guessed Paige would be passed out by now. So I figured why don't we all stay awake together."

"Sounds like a plan." Lexa said laughing.

Jeff put her on speaker and they all talked until Lexa got off the highway and headed into Wilmington.

"Well guys I guess it's a good thing we have free nights and weekends, huh?" said Lexa

"Yeah , well I'm using Matts phone anyway." Said Jeff laughing

"Nice, I guess I'll see you guys on Monday then."

"Night Lexa." Said Matt

"See ya Lex."Yelled Jeff.


	5. The Bitch

Lexa pulled her black Mustang into the arena in Richmond and found a spot next to Randy's SUV. Walking in she was thinking to herself, she knew Trish might be a little peeved but, Lexa knew she'd get over it and thank her in the end. As Lexa was walking down the hall, she felt two big arms wrap around her from behind and lift her off the ground. "What the...!"

As she was put down she turned around quickly and upon seeing who it was, smiled and gave the man a hug.

"Damn it Rob, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said to the grinning Rob Van Dam."What are you doing here?"

"Sorry 'bout that." He said laughing "Didn't mean to scare you. Doing an ECW promo on Raw tonight."

"So what have you been up to these past couple of months." Asked Lexa.

"Well, not as much as you. I hear things are getting pretty serious with you and Orton."

"Ok, is there like a newsletter or what?" Lexa said laughing.

"Yeah and its called Trish." Rob said holding his hand at about Trish's height.

"You saw Trish already?" Lexa said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah... What.. did.. you.. do.. to.. her?"

"Eh, she'll thank me later."Lexa said waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah well, I think she's about to thank you right now. She's heading this way and she looks ready to kill. I'm outta here. See ya later and good luck." Rob said turning to leave.

"Chicken!" Lexa called after him. And then turned to face the approaching Trish.

Lexa put a big smile on her face for her approaching friend

"I can not believe you did that!"

"Did what?" Asked Lexa innocently.

"Oh, don't even try the innocent thing, how else would Dave Batista have gotten

my number?"

"Wow, so he called you already?" Lexa asked sounding impressed.

"Why did you do that?" Asked a very frustrated Trish.

"Because you have had a thing for him for a couple of months now, and you were

both gonna be old and gray before you did anything about it. Besides I knew he'd

definitely be interested." Said Lexa looking proud of herself.

"And how did you know he'd be interested." Asked Trish with her hands on her hips.

"Um hun, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"You still shouldn't have don't that. I would have..."

"No you wouldn't have, or you would have already. Besides I just gave it a little push. So he called you already?" Lexa said interrupting Trish.

"Yeah, last night."

"Wow, I just gave him your number last night! So did he ask you out?"

"Yeah, he is here in Virginia visiting some family, so we are going out tonight." Trish said with an excited smile.

Lexa knew Trish couldn't stay angry, and she was right.

"Awesome! And tomorrow you and I head down to my neck of the woods. We are gonna have so much fun this week ."

"Definitely" Trish said forgetting her anger completely. " Oh that reminds me I kind of invited Matt and Jeff to come out with us Friday night, which means they will have to crash at your place since its like a three or four hour drive back for them. You don't mind do you. I just figured it would be a lot of fun." Asked Trish

"No not at all, in fact I'm gonna invite Randy to come out with us too. I'll see you later, Mrs. Batista."

Trish just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend as she walked away.

As Lexa walked away in search of Randy, she smiled to herself. It would be fun having the Hardy's come out with them Friday night. They had instantly become friends, Matt had even e-mailed her yesterday just to say hi.

Lexa spotted John after a minute "Hey John, have you seen Randy?"

"Yeah, he was just finishing an interview spot a second ago." John said pointing in the direction he had last seen Randy.

"Thanks."

"No prob, See ya Lexa."

Lexa waved to him and headed off in the direction he had pointed.

When Lexa rounded the corner she came upon Randy watching a spot of the interview he had just finished, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey stranger."

Randy quickly turned around, grinned, grabbed her and picked her up in a hug and kissed

her hard before putting her back down.

"Wow, miss me?" Lexa said touching a finger to her lips.

"You have no idea how much." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. " I'll have to show you later."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Said Lexa smiling and standing up on her toes to give Randy another kiss. The out of the corner of her eye she saw Mickie James stop and look at them for a second before turning and walking away.

"I'll meet you in a little while, I have to go take care of something." Said Lexa running her hand along Randy's jawline.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked looking concerned.

"Fine." Lexa said smiling at him before she turned down the hall.

Lexa found Mickie just outside the locker room and caught up with her.

"Mickie."

Mickie turned to see who was calling her and her eyes narrowed when she saw Lexa

standing there "What do you want?" Mickie said crossing her arms in front of her.

"To know what your problem is. And to tell you that you need to watch what you call me."

"Oh really, you don't like being called a stupid bitch, because I thought it fit just perfectly."

Taking a step closer to Mickie. Lexa yelled back. "The only bitch I see is the psychotic one right in front of me! What the hell is your problem." Lexa said, not backing down.

"You really are stupid, and you think that boyfriend of yours really loves you. Who could love such a stupid bitch, or maybe your just a whore and that's why he is with you!" Yelled Mickie getting right in Lexa's face.

Lexa pushed Mickie back causing her to hit the wall behind her, and Mickie sprang forward, causing her and Lexa to fall to the ground. John Cena and Jerry Lawler both having heard the commotion pulled them apart. John pulled Lexa into a nearby office, and sat her down into a chair. He then walked out to grab her some water, came back in a minute later, and handed her the water.

"You alright?" John asked looking concerned at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lexa said taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Lexa, what the hell was that about?" John said sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I just lost my temper, that girl just pushed me too far, and I lost my temper."

"What did she do?"

"I just..., she..., John I don't really want to talk about it. But thanks for... you know."Lexa said gesturing back towards the hallway.

"Stopping you from killing Mickie, sure anytime."he said then smiled "I was kinda tempted to just let you guys go at a few more minutes, it could have been entertaining."

Lexa couldn't help but crack a smile. Then the door opened and Randy walked in.

"Sorry Lexa, I told on ya. Your in trouble now, principle Orton's here." John said nodding to Randy, then got up and left them alone.

Randy came over, and sat down next to her. "Baby, you ok?" He said as he examined her face.

Placing her hand over his and pulling it slowly away from her face and smiling at him "I'm fine, we didn't get that far, John and Jerry pulled us apart before we did any damage."

"What happened? I mean why?" Randy asked.

Sighing, Lexa started at the beginning with all the dirty looks and everything that led up to this.

When she was finished, Randy leaned back and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Its my fault." He finally said.

"What, how could it possibly be your fault?"

"A few weeks ago she came on to me, and I turned her down. She didn't take it very well, starting calling me an asshole and that kind of thing. I didn't tell you about it because, I figured it wasn't that big a deal. I didn't think she'd actually take it out on you. She really is mental. I'm sorry, baby." Randy said leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It not your fault, its hers." said Lexa putting her hand on his cheek.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to her. This kind of crap can't happen." Said Randy "I want you to stay away from each other." Randy blurted out.

Lexa looked up at him strangely, he should know by now that she could take care of herself. But, she just shrugged it off. He loved her and was worried that was all. She looked up at him and smiled. "No, its fine, its over. Don't worry. Lets just forget about her." Said Lexa

"Sounds good to me." said Randy standing up and pulling her into a hug.

After a minute Lexa looked up at him. "So do want to come escort me out Friday night,

Mr. Orton. Remember how I told you Trish is staying with me this week, well Matt and Jeff

are gonna come on Friday and go out with us, and then crash at my place. So would you like to come and be my escort, I pay well." Lexa said trying to give her most innocent smile.

"I would love too cutie, but I've got that fishing trip with my dad."

"That's right, I totally forgot. Well then I guess Trish will bunk with me that night and the guys,

can hash out who will have the couch and who will have the spare room." Lexa said with a shrug.

"You and Trish bunking together? Well maybe I should come."

"Mind out of the gutter." Lexa said playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Sorry, it likes to hang out there every now and then. So your getting to be pretty good friends with the Hardy's, huh?"

"Yeah, they're really nice guys. And kinda crazy. You don't have a problem with them coming this weekend do you?" Lexa said looking up at him.

"No cutie, I trust you."

"Good, now we have a match to get ready for, and you have to get warmed up."

"That's right." He said kissing her cheek as he walked out of the office.

Tonight Lexa was being Randy's valet for the first time, creative had decided to work Lexa and Randy's relationship into the storyline. So as Randy's music hit Lexa walked out beside him

wearing a very short sparkly pink strapless tube dress and purple boots, with her long blonde hair curled and hanging down her back. And stood there with her hands on her hips grinning at him, as he lifted his arms in the air and did his cocky pose, then looked her up and down and grinned at her before they headed down to the ring. The match was against Matt Striker which Randy won with the RKO. After the match Lexa and Randy headed to the hotel for the night. As she drove her car to the hotel, her thought drifted back to the fight with Mickie James, and the conversation with Randy afterwards. Something about it kept nagging at her.


	6. Smitten

**Disclaimer: Obviously I have no rights to the WWE or any of it Superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is really short, it is just kind of a go between chapter.**

**I promise there will be a lot more drama in the next few chapters. I am just slow to get going and big on details. I think I read to many long novels.****PLEASE REVIEW!**

When Lexa arrived at the hotel Randy had a hot bath, candles and champagne waiting for her. They had made love for hours and then lay in each others arms for the rest of the night. Randy telling her over and over how much he loved her. And in the morning he had ordered her breakfast in bed. Before she left he held her to him, and she breathed in the scent of him. He always smelled so good. Then he kissed her deeply, before pulling away and smiling down at

her. She couldn't help but think as he smiled down at her. _God he's hot, he can make me melt with just a smile. _

"Have fun with Trish this week, cutie." Randy said as he rubbed the ends of her hair between his fingers and smiled down at her.

" I will, I'm gonna try not to get her into too much trouble this week." Lexa said with a mischievous grin on her face. " But I am gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, and I love you so much." He said kissing her one last time, before she picked up her bag and headed down to meet Trish in the lobby.

As Lexa was headed down to the lobby, she thought to herself . _If only people could see that side of Randy Orton , then they would understand why I feel the way I do about him. _Lexa was smart, she knew that people had their doubts about him, even if they didn't say it to her face.

Lexa laughed out loud as she entered the lobby seeing Trish and all her luggage.

"Trish, I have a Mustang not a Suburban." Lexa said gesturing to Trish's mountain of

luggage. "Are you staying a week or a year?"

"Hey, I believe in being prepared." Trish shrugged "But I think we are gonna need help, and this hotel doesn't have bellmen."

"I know just the person." Lexa said spotting Rob Van Dam at the counter checking out,

and walking over to him.

Rob turned around just in time to see Lexa walking over to him.

"Hey Lexa what's up?"

"Well my short blonde friend over there over estimated the length of her trip.

Any chance you could help us with that mountain of luggage, and attempting to squeeze it into my car. It will take all day with just the two of us. Pleeeease," Lexa said clasping her hands in front of her and pretending to plead.

"Sure, no problem." Rob said as he headed over to Trish and her luggage.

After about 40 minutes and several tries, they finally squeezed all of Trish's luggage into Lexa's car, but not before Rob and Lexa both teased Trish about her packing. And after thanking Rob, they were on their way.

Trish talked the entire drive about her date with Dave. Lexa was extremely happy for Trish that the date had gone so well. But after almost three hours, Lexa was ready to move on to another subject. But Trish was ready to relive the events of the night before, again. He had shown up at her room with a single red rose, then had taken her out to La Bella, a romantic little Italian restaurant. And then they had just sat and talked and looked at the stars for hours. He had kissed her goodnight. Then he had called her this morning to see how she slept, they had set up another date for almost two weeks from now. Their schedules wouldn't allow anything sooner, but they had promised to call each other.

"He was such a gentleman." Trish gushed for the hundredth time, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "And so sweet, and nice."

Lexa laughed "Of course he was, what did you expect? Him to grab you by the hair and drag you back to his cave. Dave is a great guy."

"Of course I wasn't expecting that." Trish laughed at the mental picture in her mind. "But most of the guys we work with aren't exactly the gentle, romantic type. So he was a bit of a surprise."

"See, you just have to find the right one." Lexa said grinning.

Trish smiled at her and rolled her eyes. "I assume you and Randy had a great night then?"

"Oh yeah absolutely, he ran me a bubble bath and had champagne, and then..."

"No, no, no details beyond that, please!" Exclaimed Trish

"What? It's not like I was gonna tell you about that special way he likes to ..."Lexa said teasing before she was once again interrupted by Trish.

"That's great! I promise I'll stop talking about Dave if you promise to just stop talking right now." Trish said laughing. " For some reason you and Randy is not a mental picture I want right now."

"Fair enough, since this three hour lets talk about Dave fest is now over, lets figure out what we are going to do this week."

"The Beach! I barely ever get to go to the beach, you know Canadian, long winters."

"So you pretty much want to spend the week at the beach?" Asked Lexa.

"Sure, with shopping, sightseeing, partying & dancing thrown in there too."

"We could also take the Slinger out."Lexa said giving Trish an innocent look.

"No way! I am not going out in that monstrosity you call a truck, to go and whip around in the mud. Not happening chica." Trish said smiling and shaking her head.

"We'll see about that. There is always skydiving or something." Lexa said grinning.

"Ugh, adrenaline junkie. It's the or something that scares me. This week is to chill and relax, couldn't I just go to one of your kickboxing classes with you?"

"Well see." Said Lexa giving Trish a devilish grin.

"We could pretend the bag is Mickie James." Said Trish and with that both women bust out laughing.

Several days went by pretty quickly, with a lot of time spent on the beach like Trish requested. And to Trish's relief Lexa didn't talk her into doing anything crazy. They both ended

up very tanned and relaxed. Trish and Dave also talked on the phone a few times, and Lexa would just smile. Of course Lexa and Randy spoke everyday, and even set a moving day for

Lexa in three weeks. Before Lexa and Trish knew it, it was Friday morning. The Hardy's were going to arrive that afternoon.


	7. Party Hardy

**Diclaimer: I have no rights to the WWE or any of it superstars or Divas.**

**Also I do not have any rights to the song I Hate Everything About You by Ugly Kid Joe**

**or Creed's Arms Wide Open.**

**Authors Note: This chapter is kinda long. And thank you, thank you to those of you who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! **

Matt and Jeff arrived Friday afternoon. As they walked in Jeff remarked. "You live over a coffee shop?"

"Yep, its convenient if anything." Lexa said shrugging her shoulders as the two men made their way into her home.

"Wow, who took those pictures." Matt said pointing to the wall of the entryway that held several pictures of landscape, sunset, random people, children, & architecture.

"I did, it's a hobby of mine. I love photographs." Lexa said as she led the men into her livingroom, and pointed to a doorway."You guys can stash your stuff in the spare bedroom."

After they put there bags down in the spare room, both men walked out and started looking around. "Lex this place is awesome." Said Jeff, then admiring the sign over the fireplace. "The Hairy Alligator, huh?" He said pointing up at the sign.

"Yeah that is the bar in Key West I told you about. That is pretty much my second home. This is my Aunt Meg." Lexa said picking up a picture off a shelf and holding it for both guys to see.

"You look just like her." Matt said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, and we are definitely two peas in a pod." Lexa said putting the picture back on the shelf.

That was when Matt noticed another picture on the same shelf. "What the?" He exclaimed "Lexa is that you with bright purple hair?"

"Let me see that" Jeff said snatching the picture from Matt. "Sure is!"

"That was back in OVW. I wore my hair that way for a while." Just self expression I guess. "You know a little something about that." She said lightly tugging on a piece of Jeff's locks.

"Yep, she is like a female version of Jeff." Trish said walking in carrying coffee's from downstairs

which Matt immediately helped her with. "Thanks Matt, I figured we would need the energy, because we are going to party tonight." Then she raised her hand which was met by Lexa with a high five.

Matt looked at Jeff and raised his eyebrows. They both shrugged and grinned as they shook their heads at the girls.

"Oh, and if you guys want to stuck around for a little while tomorrow, I'm taking Trisha here

muddin'." Lexa said grinning at Trish.

Both guys looked at Trish waiting for an argument.

"Yeah, she has this monster she calls The Slinger..." Trish started.

"As in mud Slinger. And actually its my brothers. Sorry..." Lexa said when she realized she interrupted Trish.

"Anyway, she has been trying to get me to go out in this thing forever. Pretty much just to torture me. So I agreed that I will take a quick ride in the Slinger. If she lets me play dress up with her tonight." Trish stated.

Both men looked confused.

"You have a muddin' truck called the Slinger?" Matt asked.

"Play dress up?" Jeff added.

Addressing Matt's question Lexa said."Yeah, I bought this old truck for my brother, and he fixed it up and added big tires and raised it and painted it. The agreement was it would be his but I could use it whenever I want. Trish teased me about it once when she heard my brother talking about it, so since then I have been determined to get her fraidy cat behind in it. "

Trish then added. "Yes dress up, as in she wears whatever I pick, and I get to do her hair and makeup. Her normal punky kind of rock star look is cute and all, but this will be fun." Trish said excitedly.

"This is going to be interesting." Matt said with a smirk.

A little while later as Lexa was taking a shower, Jeff was sitting out on her balcony with his feet

up on the railing. Trish and Matt were inside. Jeff decided to go inside to get a glass of water, but as he opened the door to go in he heard Matt and Trish talking.

"Matt, I know that you have a thing for Lexa, I don't blame you she's great. And I don't trust Randy either, but she is totally and completely in love with him."

"I know, but if he hurts her. I swear I'll..." Jeff heard Matt say before he quietly shut the door and stepped back outside.

"If he hurts her, you and me both brother." Jeff quietly said to himself as he sat back down.

Later that evening Matt and Jeff were dressed and ready to go, sitting on the couch waiting for Trish and Lexa to be ready. Matt was wearing nicely fitting jeans with a blue dress shirt that had a faint blue design in it, which he had open about a third of the way and his long dark hair in a pony tail. Jeff had on black pants with a white tank top and wore a white dress shirt with a black design going down each side open over it. His multi colored locks were also pulled back with a few braids stuck here and there. Finally Trish walked out wearing a light blue

tube top and a pair of low rise black leather pants and black boots, her hair pulled half up and

wearing chandelier style earrings.

"Trish, you look beautiful." Matt said

"Wow, you look great." Said Jeff

"Thanks guys." Trish said smiling"Wait until you see Lexa. She is just putting her shoes on."

Just then Lexa walked out, she was wearing a cream colored silk low cut "V" neck halter that

stopped just above her belly button, and had thin straps that tied in the back around her neck and

one around the middle of her back where the top ended, leaving her back exposed. And a short black skirt that sat at her hips, and strappy black heals. The outfit was completed with a silver necklace with a single star hanging from it, and silver threader earrings. Trish had done Lexa's long blonde hair in very loose messy curls and had left it down.

"Damn" Jeff said looking at Lexa, and then realizing he was staring. "Umm, I didn't know you had tattoos." Pointing at the purple and green vine tattoo on her foot and the red, purple, and blue celtic trinity knot on her stomach just above her hip bone.

Matt hadn't said a thing he was just staring.

Touching the tattoo on her stomach."Yeah, they make me keep 'em covered, they don't work well with the girly girl image."

Coming to his senses Matt said "Lexa you look..., I mean... wow."

Her cheeks getting slightly flushed "Thanks Matt."

"So um, what is the writing in that tattoo." Asked Jeff.

"Well this is a Celtic trinity knot and inside each of the points are the initials of the three generations of women in my family, the oldest in each generation that is. VLP is my grandmother

Victoria Lyna Page, JDN is my mother Jessa Danielle Nuell, and AVD is me Alexandrea Victoria Davis."Lexa explained touching each of the points in turn."My mom and grandmother have necklaces, I chose the tattoo."

"Very cool."Said Jeff looking impressed.

"Shall we?" Trish said motioning to the door.

The club was just around the corner so they walked. One of the benefits of living in a small downtown. They got to Club Merona, and Lexa walked straight up to the bouncer and

gave him a big hug. Matt and Jeff just looked at each other quizzically. Then Trish walked up and hugged him and gave him kiss on his cheek, which caused the bouncer to turn slightly red. Then Lexa turned to Matt and Jeff. "I'd like you guys to meet my little brother Trace. Trace this is Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"Hey nice to meet you guys, I'm a big fan." Trace said shaking each of their hands, before stepping back and motioning them to enter the club. "I'll try and catch you guys later."

It was still early and the club wasn't yet packed, so they had no problem getting a table near the dance floor.

"I am so ready to dance." Trish exclaimed.

"Ok, but we do a shot first." Said Lexa

"I'll get 'em what do you guys want?" Said Matt standing to head to the bar.

"Southern Comfort, please." Said Lexa

"Kamikaze." Said Trish

"I'll help you." Said Jeff

Matt and Jeff brought them all back two shots.

Half a second after she downed her shots Trish pulled Lexa out onto the dance floor,

exclaiming "Lets go!." when the song Candy Shop came on.

Jeff and Matt watched the girls dance for a few minutes before Jeff asked "So, what are we waiting for?"

Matt looked at him. "Alright lets go."

As soon as they got out there Trish grabbed Matt by the shirt and said "Alright Hardy let me show you how its done." Still holding onto his shirt she placed one of his hands on her hips and then placed her other hand on his shoulder and continued to dance.

Jeff came up behind Lexa put his hands on her hips and started dancing with her.

Lexa saw Matt and Trish and snickered as she made a motion to Jeff to indicate that Trish was already buzzed. Trish was kind of a light weight.

Jeff turned out to be a great dancer, Matt was just a little stiff but after a few more drinks he loosened up and danced pretty well. Which meant that Trish could loosen her hold on his clothing. After an hour or two of dancing and a couple more drinks, the club started to get really crowded.

Plopping down in their booth and fanning herself. Lexa asked. "You guys wanna try somewhere else?"

"Sure" Everyone agreed, they were all having a blast. Each of them had a decent buzz going but

was not drunk. So they left the club and starting walking, the small downtown area on the waterfront had a few clubs and several bars. As they were passing one bar Jeff and Lexa both exclaimed at the same time. " Karaoke!" as they both turned and headed into the bar.

Matt smiled and rolled his eyes, and Trish giggled.

They found a high top table and Jeff immediately got up and grabbed the songbook.

As they all ordered drinks Jeff and Lexa were poring over the book trying to determine which song they were going to sing.

As they finished that round of drinks, they decided on a song. Jeff got up to give the DJ the paper that had their names and the song written on it. And as they finished the next round of drinks the

DJ called. "Jeff and Lexa are gonna sing Ugly Kid Joe's Everything About You"

With that Jeff and Lexa jumped up on stage and grabbed the mics. Then the music started.

Lexa sang:

_I, hate the rain and sunny weather_

_and I, hate the beach and mountains too_

Jeff:

_and I don't like a thing about the city, no, no_

_and I, I, I, hate the country side too_

Both:

_and I, hate everything about you_

_everything about you_

Jeff:

_I don't like a thing about your mother_

_and I, I hate your daddy's guts too_

Lexa:

_I don't like a thing about your sister, no, no_

_'cause I, I, I, think sex is overrated too_

Both:

_and I, get sick when I'm around_

_I, can't stand to be around_

_I, hate everything about you_

_everything about you_

_everything about you_

_everything about you_

During a break in the lyrics Lexa said into her mic "Matt and Trish get up here."

Matt looked at Trish and shrugged his shoulders "Eh, what the hell."and jumped up on stage next to Lexa,

Trish stayed put.

Jeff:

_Some say I got a bad attitude_

_but that don't change the way I feel about you_

Lexa and Matt:

_If you think all this might be bringing me down_

_look again cause I ain't wearin' no frown_

Jeff:

_I don't really care about your sister_

_forget the little bitch 'cause I already kissed her_

Lexa and Matt:

_One thing that I did to your lady_

_put her on the bed and she didn't say maybe_

All Three:

_I know you know everybody knows_

_the way it comes, the way it goes_

_you think it's sad well that's too bad_

_'cause I'm havin' a ball and never cared a thing about you_

_Everything about you, everything about_

_I get sick when I'm around_

_I can't stand to be around_

_I hate everything about you_

After the song was over Lexa hugged Matt. "I can't believe you did it, that's awesome."

"If he had been sober he probably wouldn't have." Jeff said coming up and slapping Matt on the shoulder.

"Your probably right." Said Matt

After the Karaoke was over the DJ switched to dance music. When the DJ played

slow songs Matt noticed Lexa watching everyone who was dancing. Trish was even dancing with Lexa's brother Trace who had showed up, and asked Trish to dance. He had a very obvious crush on Trish. Matt remembered that Lexa had said she loved Creed, and excused himself to talk to the DJ. When he came back with a big grin on his face, Lexa didn't notice but Jeff did, and looked at his brother questioningly. But Matt just ignored him, and as Creed's With Arms Wide Open, came on, Lexa sighed "This is such a pretty song."

"Come on" Matt said getting up and holding his hand out to her.

Lexa smiled and they both headed out to the dance floor.

As Lexa wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and he placed his hands on her exposed waist, she had no way to know it, but his heart was racing. As Lexa danced with her eyes closed just enjoying the music, Matt couldn't take his eyes off her. And back at the table Jeff didn't take his eyes off of either of them.

When the song ended Lexa leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Matt."

His eyes followed her as she headed back to the table, then he walked over to join them, again ignoring the look Jeff was giving him. They all stayed until 2am when the bar was closing and by that time they were all pretty wasted.

As they walked back to Lexa's place, Trish and Lexa got into fits of giggling.

And Trish turned around and grabbed Matt and Jeff's cheeks and pinched them."You guys are sooo cute! Aren't they Lexa?" Talking baby talk and then started laughing.

Lexa turned around attempting to walk backwards so she could face them. "Yep, you guys are so

cute its disgusting!" She said then broke out into a fit of laughter, which turned into her and Trish

clinging to each other as they laughed and tried not to fall over. Watching the girls in their drunken giggling fit Matt and Jeff couldn't help but laugh. Then suddenly Jeff ran forward and picked up Lexa and threw her over his shoulder. As she screamed and laughed, and he made a dash for her house."Lets lock 'em out Lex!" Jeff yelled.

"Hell no! Come on Trish." Matt yelled as he grabbed a shocked and very drunk Trish and made a run for Lexa's house. They all made it up the stairs and into the front door before they all landed in a heap on the floor laughing, before Trish jumped up and said "Oh god." before making a dash for the bathroom.

"Uh oh, no more kamikaze's for her." Lexa said grinning. " I better go check on her."

Lexa, with the help of Matt and Jeff, put Trish to bed, and then the Jeff, Matt and Lexa stayed up for a little while longer talking about some of the antics that they had all pulled over the years.

Like Matt and Jeff dying their father's dog pink, and having a trampoline wrestling match where the loser got their head shaved, their friend Shannon had lost that one. Then they got into injuries they have had over the years. Matt showed her the scar on his leg and his other injuries, and Jeff

showed her some of his. Lexa showed them the scar on her inner arm where a bail jumper had pulled a knife on her, before one of the other bounty hunters kicked it out if his hand.

"And my first ever wrestling injury happened a month or two into my training at OVW,

your not going to believe this. I got a concussion after trying to do a swanton bomb. I had no idea what I was doing, and I never should have tried it. But you know..." Lexa said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well did you give up after that, or can you do one?" Jeff asked.

"I don't give up, and yes I can do it now. Probably almost as good as you." Lexa said giving him a big grin.

"Riiiight" Jeff said laughing.

"Well, I think I am going to go to bed. I am beat." Matt said standing up.

"Yeah me too, and unless you and Trish want to squeeze me into that bed with you." Jeff said pretending to look hopeful. "Then I think its sofa city for me." Jeff said pointing at the purple couch.

"Sofa city it is, I'll get you some blankets." Lexa said smiling.

Both men gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for the great night as Matt headed for the spare room and Jeff to the couch.

Matt and Jeff left in the morning after Lexa made them breakfast. The ride in the Slinger would have to wait, Trish was way too hung over, and was still in bed. They gave Lexa goodbye hugs and peaked their heads in on Trish to say goodbye to which they received a very muffled

goodbye back.


	8. St Louis, Here I Come!

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**I wish I owned Matt, Jeff or Randy but that's just not gonna happen, unfortunately.**

**Authors Note: The next couple of chapters are gonna be pretty full of drama, not this one quite yet though. Please Review, please review.**

The next several weeks went by very fast. Lexa's schedule was filled with house shows,

appearances and of course Monday night RAW. Lexa was happy, it meant she got to see Randy.

They spent almost all their free time together, and when she wasn't wrestling she was being his valet. When Randy was doing promos or just busy, Lexa hung out with Trish, Matt or Jeff. Trish had gone on a few more dates with Dave and they were now somewhat of an item. He even hung around backstage and waited for her on the rare occasion his schedule allowed it. Lexa now counted both Hardy's as good friends, especially Jeff. He seemed to understand Lexa, and they could talk to each other about anything. Trish's reaction when she came upon Lexa, Matt and Jeff talking about bungee jumping was. "Oh god she's found playmates!" Mickie James seemed to be

avoiding Lexa, except for the occasional dirty look from across the room. Which Lexa ignored, remembering her promise to Randy.

Finally moving day came, though it wasn't much of a moving day. Lexa only brought her clothes and some of her personal items. Her schedule had been so busy lately, she hadn't had time to really pack. But it was no problem. Lexa had decided to rent out her furnished home seasonally. The realtor had promised her that she had a very strict screening process and that her home would be taken care of. Since tourist season wasn't for another couple of months Lexa had plenty of time to get the rest of her stuff. Randy was eager to just get her to St Louis.

They had a couple of days off to get her settled. Their first night together Randy cooked dinner for them as Lexa unpacked her stuff. Lexa could handle cooking breakfast, but beyond that she wasn't much of a cook. Fortunately for them Randy was and he enjoyed doing it. And the next night they had dinner with his parents. Their few days off went by very quickly.

Lexa went into the office to check her e-mails and laughed as she did. Randy wasn't the most computer savvy person and had a tendency to accidentally print out whatever he was looking at, this time it was a fansite about him. Lexa grabbed the pages and tossed them away. Still laughing Lexa checked her e-mails. Their was one from her sister, basically she missed her and hoped things worked out great, and when will you be home. Lexa wrote her back a reply. There was also one from Beth Chapman in Hawaii, they would be on the mainland in about two months and wanted to know Lexa's schedule, so they could possibly catch a show. Cool, Lexa thought, she hadn't seen them in a while. She decided she would call Beth later. There were a few other random e-mails. Last there was an e-mail from Jeff:

Hey Lex,

Just checking to see how its going out there. You ready to move back yet?

I'll help you pack, in fact I've got a car at the corner so you can sneak

away. We'll just slip some sleeping powder in his drink. J/k. I hope things

are going great for you. Everything is good here. Matt's been in a

mood lately, but I was finally able to get the rod pulled out of his ass.

And we had a BBQ last night, Shannon, Shane and everybody were there.

Matt and Shane got into a water fight, so Shannon and I decided to beat

em at their own game and filled buckets up with water and tons of red

food coloring. We climbed up on the roof and doused them. I think Matt

was in the shower all day scrubbing it off. Well, gotta go. We'll see you at the

show tomorrow night.

Jeff

Lexa just smiled, and turned off the computer. She heard Randy getting out of the shower,

and headed off to bed. They had an early flight, and a very busy week ahead of them with shows and appearances.

When they arrived at the arena the next morning Randy was immediately

off to go to a meeting. She chatted with Torrie as they ate lunch in the catering room, then Lexa headed off to find Trish. As she was headed in the direction of the locker room, a hand went around her shoulders. Lexa smiled up at the rainbow haired man beside her. "Hey Jeffro, what's going on? I got your e-mail...nice prank."

"Eh, it was kiddie stuff. You should be there when we really get going."

"So where is Matt, is he pink?"

"Nah, unfortunately he was able to get it all off. He's right in here." Jeff said pushing open the locker room door. Matt was standing with his back to them, not realizing they were there.

Lexa placed her finger to her lips to let Jeff know to be quiet. Then running at full speed

jumped on Matt's back. Startling the dark haired man "Holy Shit!" he yelled then started laughing when he realized who it was. Lexa slid down off his back and looked at him.

"Now Matt, you know shit isn't holy." She said placing her hands on her hands on her hips and grinning at him.

Just then a tech stuck his head through the door. "I was told Mrs. Davis is in here."

"Yeah" Lexa said turning around.

"There has been a revision in tonight's script." He said handing her some papers."You now have a match tonight, against Melina."

"Thanks" she said taking the papers, then looking at Matt and Jeff. "Looks like I gotta go get ready, catch you guys later."

"Later Lex." Jeff smiled at nodded at her.

"Bye Lexa." Matt said.

Lexa read over the script, she wasn't thrilled. In the match against Melina, Johnny Nitro was gonna interfere and "injure" Lexa, then Randy would come down and rescue her. Creative thought a feud with Nitro and Randy was a good idea, as they were toying with the idea of making Randy a face. Which was great but meant that Lexa would be out for a few weeks with her fake injury. At least they were making it minor so it would not be very long. Lexa walked towards the catering room to meet Randy and discuss her match tonight.

She smiled and greeted Melina as she walked by. "Careful with those boots tonight, be gentle." Lexa joked.

And Melina teasing back smiling "Not if I can help it."

As she approached the door she saw Randy with his back turned towards her, talking to...Mickie

James! Lexa continued towards them and as she saw Lexa approach Mickie's eyes narrowed and she turned and walked off in a huff. Randy turned to see Lexa approaching.

"Why on earth were you talking to Mickie?" Lexa said crossing her arms her voice raising slightly.

"Slow down cutie. I was just warning her to let this thing go." Randy said placing his hands

on Lexa's arms.

"What do you mean, I thought we said we were gonna just forget about her?" Lexa said questioningly. "She hasn't bothered me anymore."

"Well, I was gonna just forget about it. But then I heard her and Candice talking about you and

Mickie said some nasty things. I just couldn't let it go." Randy said running a finger along Lexa's

cheek.

That didn't surprise Lexa, her and Candice had never gotten along. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. "Honey, I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Yeah, but you're my girl." Randy said placing a light kiss on her lips.

Lexa smiled and shook her head. "I love you."

Later on Lexa stood in the gorilla position waiting for her music to hit, she was wearing a short purple sparkly spaghetti strap dress that had oval cut outs on the side, purple boots and a pink choker. When London Bridge hit, she did her normal hip swinging walk down the ramp, picking a kid on each side of the ramp to kiss on the cheek. Then made her way up the stairs and

into the ring, and went to each side and stood on the second rope. Then as Melina's music hit

Lexa went over to her corner and leaned on it, as Melina did her thing. Lexa had always liked

Melina. She was a good wrestler and a decent person.

As the match started Melina dove at Lexa trying to deliver a high impact clothes line.

Which Lexa ducked and when Melina turned around Lexa delivered a spinning heel kick knocking Melina to the ground. When Lexa leaned down to pick her up to deliver a DDT, Melina raked her eyes. Which caused Lexa to stumble backwards giving Melina a second to get up and Irish Whip Lexa into the ropes. But Lexa wrapped her arms around the ropes and stopped herself instead of bouncing off. When Melina came at Lexa, Lexa still holding onto the ropes delivered a double kick to Melina's chest. This gave Lexa a second to get into position on the second rope and jump onto Melina in an attempt to deliver her Lexarana, which she would have done if Johnny Nitro hadn't pulled her down hard on her back onto the mat when the ref wasn't looking, because he was busy moving Johnny's belt out of the ring, that Johnny had put there to distract him. Then Melina pulled Lexa up and Irish Whipped her into a turnbuckle that Johnny had exposed, causing Lexa to hit her back on the turnbuckle and fall face down onto the mat. Melina went for the cover, but Lexa hooked her leg on the rope. Melina then dragged Lexa towards the center

of the ring and delivered a couple of elbows to her back. And went for the cover again this time she was able to get the three count. Lilian announced Melina as the winner then Melina grabbed the mic from her, and looked down at Lexa still lying on her stomach on the mat.

"You thought your countrified North Carolina ass could beat me..., huh?"

"I don't think so!" Then she and Johnny started stomping on Lexa's back.

And with that Randy came running down the ramp and Melina and Nitro fled from the ring.

Randy leaned down and turned Lexa over. Slowly he helped her up and half carried her up the ramp. Once they were behind the curtain she stood fully up by herself.

"You alright?" Randy asked

"Fine" Lexa asked shrugging her shoulders. She could tell already that her back was gonna be bruised and it was sore, but that was part of the game

Melina and Johnny came walking up. "Good match." Melina said placing her hand on Lexa's back, and removing it after seeing Lexa flinch slightly. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, Mel." Lexa said giving her a smile."Just buy some softer boots." Lexa teased.

After talking to Melina for a few minutes. Lexa found Trish and of course had to hear all about Dave. After that Lexa and Randy headed back to the hotel. Lexa would be doing a photo shoot tomorrow, and some promo spots the next day, then heading home since she didn't need to be at any shows due to her "injury" at the hands of Melina and Johnny. Of course Randy's schedule was full, and Lexa would be headed back to St Louis alone.


	9. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**I wish I owned Matt, Jeff or Randy but that's just not gonna happen, unfortunately.**

**Authors Note: Finally some Drama! Please Review.**

Lexa had visited her family back in Wilmington for a few days before flying back to

St Louis. It was now a week after her match with Melina, and Lexa had been back in St Louis

for a couple of days. She was restless already, she really didn't know anyone here. But at least

Randy would be back for a few days starting tomorrow. Lexa sat on the couch and flipped on the TV to watch RAW.

**Earlier that day in Madison Square Garden. **

Matt was backstage preparing for his and Jeff's tag team match against Kenny and Mikey of The Spirit Squad. As he was walking he happened to glance into a half open door, and stopped dead in his tracks. His was frozen in that spot just glaring, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. He could hear everything they were saying.

"I know you miss me baby, but I told you. This is the way it has to be. We still see each other."

"I just can't stand seeing you with that bitch."

"Don't call her that." the male voice said "Besides I still give you what you want." He cupped the woman's breast and kissed her, causing her to moan.

Matt couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the door open with a bang.

"What the hell!" Said a very startled Randy Orton, who had Mickie James pushed up against a wall.

"You asshole, who the hell do you think you are!" Matt yelled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy yelled back his face red.

Mickie managed to wiggle herself free and slip past Matt out he door with a smirk on her face.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, you're cheatin' on Lexa you son of a bitch."

Randy clenched his fist and pointed his finger at Matt. "It's none of your damn business Hardy!

So just stay out of it and keep your mouth shut."

"She deserves better than that, better than you!"

"Like who? You? I know you've got a thing for her, in fact I think you and your rainbow headed freak of a brother both do. But you know what Hardy, she wants a REAL man. You couldn't even keep Amy happy, that's why she had to go screw Adam."

Matt took a step towards him, and then stopped himself and shook his head.

"You're fucking pathetic, you're not even worth it. You don't even know what a real man is. But you better come clean with her, she doesn't deserve this shit."

Randy stood there glaring at him.

"You better fucking tell her." Matt said then stormed out the door.

Matt wanted nothing more than to call Lexa at that moment and tell her the truth, but it would hurt her so much. Randy had to step up and tell her, and if he didn't then Matt would. But it would have to be in person. He was so angry, he knew exactly how she would feel when she found out, just like he felt when Amy and Adam had done it to him. Like a piece of your heart was ripped out. He felt like going back and bashing Orton's head into the wall, but that wouldn't solve a damn thing. He saw Jeff walking up. "Not now." Matt said and walked outside to

get some air. All Jeff could think was, _what the hell was his problem? _

Matt knew that Lexa and Jeff were close and he wanted to tell his brother, but one, he was too

angry to talk about it. And two, Matt thought it wouldn't be fair for anybody else to know, until

Lexa knew.

**The Next Day** (Tuesday)

Lexa was waiting eagerly for Randy to come home, he would only be home for a couple of days before he had to head off to a house show on Friday morning.

As Randy walked in the house Lexa ran and jumped on him and kissed him. "Whoa, miss me

cutie?" He said then kissed her back.

"You have no idea, I have been going stir crazy."

"Well, we will have to take care of that." Randy said carrying her up the stairs. In his mind

he was thinking, _I knew Hardy would keep his mouth shut._ The thing was, that Randy really did love Lexa, or at least he thought he did. But in his mind that didn't have anything to do with being faithful. He had the, what she doesn't know won't hurt her mentality.

Randy was very attentive and romantic, like he usually was with Lexa.

Her made her candlelight dinners and they went for moonlight walks.

Lexa could tell something was on his mind though, he told her it was just work no big deal.

Randy left Friday morning to go to a house show, she would not see him for over a week, as she wouldn't be back on this weeks RAW yet. After he left Lexa decided to go and sightsee a little bit. She also visited Randy's parents, who she adored, especially his dad. Lexa's own father had run off right before Paige was born. When she got home that evening she decided to have a bowl of Cheerios for dinner. Then she headed upstairs, she was going to catch up on her e-mails. She had talked to Beth Chapman and still needed to e-mail her a schedule so they could decide which show they wanted to come to, so Lexa could get them tickets. As she sat down at the computer, she let out a small smile when she saw the printer, Randy had done it again. The printer had about ten printed pages sitting in it. Lexa grabbed them

to throw them away, they were obviously e-mails. She didn't intend to read them but the first

line of the one on top jumped out at her. And she began to shuffle through them frantically, tears starting to form in her eyes. "That bastard!" she screamed as she read and re-read them.

The tears flowing freely now.

They were e-mails to and from Randy and Mickie. Making plans to meet, Mickie saying how much she missed him now that the bitch had moved in, talking about the "things" they had done together. Lexa almost laughed through her tears when Randy actually defended her and told

Mickie that he loved Lexa, two lines AFTER he typed how much he couldn't wait to get into Mickie's pants again. It was so sick it was almost comical, almost. Lexa couldn't believe it,

it had to be a joke, a sick twisted joke. But she knew it wasn't, it was right there in black and white. As the tears fell and she sat on the floor and cried, her heart was breaking. How could he

do this to her, he who professed to love her so much. After a while she began to get angry, angry

at him for being a cheating bastard. Angry at herself for not seeing it, then the anger turned to shame. Everyone had expected this hadn't they, they had never said it but Lexa knew. She had just been so hell bent on proving them wrong. And it blew up in her face. She sat on the couch for a couple of hours just thinking, crying and mentally kicking herself. Then she decided she really needed to talk to someone. She wanted to call Trish, but she was with Dave and she didn't want

Dave to hear, as he was Randy's friend. And she wasn't quite sure how to deal with Randy just yet. She thought about calling Meg, but it was Friday night and the bar would be packed, she wouldn't answer her cell phone. Then she thought of Jeff, he would know the right thing to say.

Lexa dialed his number but after a few rings his voicemail picked up. So she left a message,

steadying her shaky voice as best as possible. "Hi.. Jeff..it's Lex" Her voice cracking a little

"Um... please... just call me when you get this." Her voice finally cracking as she started to cry.

"Thanks...bye."

Lexa sat for a little while longer before she made up her mind to do something. She slowly made her way back upstairs, went into the bedroom and started to pack her things. When she came upon a picture on her dresser of Randy with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder, both of them smiling into the camera. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment before hurling it across the room, the glass from the frame shattering all over the carpet.

"I hope he steps on it."

She spent the rest of the night gathering her things. Fortunately about half of her stuff was still back in Wilmington, so it wasn't that big of a task. In the morning, her phone rang. Fortunately

Lexa was cried out. She looked at it to make sure it wasn't Randy as she would be avoiding his calls until she figured out what to do or say. It was Jeff, well here goes she thought.

"Hi"

"Lex are you ok? I'm sorry, I just checked my messages this morning." Jeff said sounding very concerned. "Lex were you crying?"

Deciding to be straight to the point with him. Taking a deep breath. "Yes...Jeff, Randy's cheating.

Wait, who's with you, I don't want anybody to know." Lexa said sounding a little panicked.

"Don't worry Matt's asleep, I'm out on the balcony with the door closed. How do you know, are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure." She explained how she had found the e-mails and how she just sat and cried, and then had packed up all her stuff. "I'm not gonna cry anymore for him." She finally finished.

Jeff knew that wasn't true even if she thought it was, but he didn't say so. "I'm so sorry Lex, you deserve a lot better than this."

"Thanks Jeff. I think I'm just gonna head back to Wilmington, now."

"Ok, but your gonna wait until tomorrow." He said

"Why?" Lexa asked.

"Because I'm gonna come and help you. I know you say your fine, but you shouldn't have to deal with this by yourself. I'm am gonna fly up tonight after the show. Tomorrow is Sunday, we'll rent a little pull behind trailer if we have to for your stuff and drive to Wilmington together."

"Don't you have a show tomorrow? What will you tell Matt, Jeff I'm not ready for anybody else to know yet."

"I'm not scheduled for a match tomorrow, so no big deal. And I'll deal with Matt, he probably

won't even notice. He's been moping around moody lately. Don't worry no one has to know until you are ready."

"Jeff, you are such a great friend. Thank you so much."

"Lexa, don't thank me. You'd do the same."

When Jeff showed up that late night, Lexa put her arms around him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She started to thank him again but Jeff just shook his head.

They managed to fit her stuff in her car that night, they would leave first thing in the morning. It was about a 15 hour drive to Wilmington, they took turns driving. Jeff acted goofy and told her jokes and did just about anything to get Lexa laughing.

And it worked, that is until Randy called, Lexa just ignored it letting voicemail pick up.

But her mood went down after that, Jeff knew her heart was broken. It had been the same

with Matt the year before. Jeff wanted nothing more than to ring Randy's neck, but it wasn't his place. But if Randy caused Lexa anymore trouble though, he just may make it his place, if Matt didn't take care of it first. Jeff knew that Matt had it bad for Lexa. He wondered how Matt would react when he found out about this. They made it to Wilmington around 9pm,

they were both exhausted. Jeff stayed there and in the morning they would both go to RAW.

Lexa had decided to face Randy there, he definitely wouldn't be expecting her, and she had the

e-mails tucked in her bag.


	10. The Shit Hits The Fan

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its Superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: Thank you xXxArwenxXx for continuing to review. It is greatly appreciated!**

**So excited! I am going to a Smackdown show on Saturday.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of swearing.**

The next morning Lexa donned a pair of ripped up jeans, a white tank top, and pulled her long hair into a pony tail. Jeff had already gone and gotten them both coffee, by the time she was dressed. Lexa grabbed her overnight bag and they headed off to the airport. Lexa spent most of short the flight in silence looking out the window, anger and hurt bubbling just beneath the surface. Jeff spent the flight quietly writing and sketching in his notebook. He could tell she really wasn't in the mood to talk. Once the plane touched down in Atlanta they got a cab and headed to the arena. Before they went inside Jeff stopped Lexa.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" He asked placing his hand on her arm.

"I'm going to find out where his locker room is, show him these." She said holding up the e-mails she had in her hand. "And then dump his sorry ass."

"Your sure you don't want me to come with you. I could wait outside."

"You shouldn't be involved." She said

"Lex, I'm already involved." He said giving her a half smile.

"I know and I appreciate everything, but I really need to do this by myself. I'll be fine" she said

giving him a half hearted smile. "I promise."

Jeff didn't look so sure. "Ok, I'll be in the locker room, if you have any problems you let me know."

Lexa reached up and gave him a hug. "What would I have done with out you?"

"Like I said, you'd do the same thing." He said hugging her back.

Jeff reluctantly went off to find his and Matt's locker room. As Lexa went off in search of

Randy hoping to run into as few people as possible. She spotted a tech and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Randy Orton's locker room is?"

The tech looked up recognizing her. "Yes, Miss Davis it is down that hall the third door on the left." He said pointing.

"Thanks, and could you not mention to anyone that I am here. It's a surprise." She said trying to give her most charming smile.

"Sure thing." The tech replied back.

Lexa headed in the direction of his locker room, her head spinning and heart pounding.

As she reached the door she thought about knocking and then changed her mind. Breathing

deeply she reached for the knob, and turned it pushing the door open. The sight that met her eyes was definitely not what she had expected. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She

yelled throwing her hands up in the air. This was just too much! She thought, as a shocked Randy

pushed an even more shocked Torrie Wilson off his lap and onto the floor. "Lexa." He said standing up off of the couch. "This isn't ... I mean, she came in here, I didn't..."

"Oh really." Lexa just stood there with her arms crossed, staring at the man she had thought she knew. Torrie scrambled up off the floor, and up against the far wall, as Lexa was too close to her only exit.

"And you backstabbing bitch." Lexa yelled pointing at Torrie. "Your just another whore on his list." As she unsuccessfully tried to fight back tears. "But then I guess so am I." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

Randy took a step towards her. "No. Lexa I love you. Nothing happened with me and Torrie, this is all just a mix up." He suddenly stopped as she looked up at him, and he could see the anger

burning though her tears.

"You love me! You don't know what love is." She hissed at him.

"I said this was a mix up Lexa, and that's what it is." He said trying to sound soothing.

"A fucking mix up! So are these a mix up too!" She yelled as she threw the stack of e-mails at him. "Mickie James, unfreakin believable!"

Randy's eyes widened as he realized that these were his e-mails. "How did you?"

"Word to the wise, if you are gonna e-mail your whore, while living with your girlfriend, learn how to use a computer, and don't print out the e-mails! Jackass!"

Randy stared down at the e-mails for a second, and when he finally looked up at her she could see his eyes were moist. "Lexa, it was a mistake. She was a mistake. You are the one I love."

"You and Mickie seemed to have made a lot of mistakes, everytime my back was turned!" Lexa said angrily, tears still running down her face.

"It didn't mean anything."

"Well it meant something to me! And obviously it meant something to Mickie! The sickest part is, I got into a fight OVER YOU and didn't even know it! You're a real son of a bitch you know that! I loved you and you weren't even worth it." At this point Torrie had inched towards the door and then slipped out unnoticed.

"Lexa, listen to me. You're what I want, your all I want. Don't ruin this, don't end it." Randy said starting to sound desperate.

"You ruined this, I'm ending it. I already moved out." Shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "I can't even look at you anymore." Lexa said as she started towards the door.

"No Lexa!" Randy said grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she spun around and slapped him in the face.

Randy grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him. "I'm not gonna let you do this,

I love you and you love me!" He yelled holding both her wrists in one hand and holding her against him.

"Let go of me." She warned him through clenched teeth. "You fucked up! We're over!"

"No." He stared down at her, his face red.

"Your hurting me. Let go!"

"Lexa." He said pulling her head towards him to kiss her.

She turned her head away and tried to kick out but he was holding her too close.

Neither of them noticed the door swing back open as John Cena came in followed a few seconds later by Matt and Jeff.

"Damn it Randy just let me go!" Lexa yelled.

John who had made it in first came over and pulled Lexa away from Randy. "Randy what the hell you doin' man?"

Having heard the commotion, Matt ran up to Randy. "You son of a bitch!" Followed by Jeff who

took Lexa from John and pulled her to him as John stopped Matt from hitting Randy by pushing him back. As Matt was about to lunge forward towards both John and Randy, Lexa yelled.

"Matt!" As he looked back at her, Lexa shook her head no. He put his hands up and stepped away from Randy. Which Randy used as an opportunity to lunge at Matt but was stopped by John pushing him back towards the wall. "Enough, man!"

Lexa shook her head at Randy. "Just stay away from me you cheating bastard."

"You'll be back." Randy said, his cockiness returning.

As they headed out the door Jeff turned and headed back into the room as Matt pulled Lexa

to him and kept walking.

Jeff walked up to Randy. "You better listen to what she says and stay the hell away from her, you've done enough already."

"You and your brother better stay out of this Hardy, I'm warning you!" Randy said still

being held back by John.

"And I'm warning you" Jeff said as he turned to leave.

"Fucking Hardy's" Randy muttered.

Then John turned to him. "Is that true, you cheated on her?"

Randy looked at him. "Look John just stay out of it."

"You did didn't ya? That's messed up." John said shaking his head.

"It's none of your business."

"No. Well then you better be able to cover your own ass. 'Cause I'm not gonna have your back

next time you do something that fucked up. I'm your best friend but next time I might just let 'em kick your ass."

Randy just pushed past him and out the door.

Matt took Lexa back to his and Jeff's locker room and she cried as she explained to him everything that happened. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Jeff walked in and leaned against the wall as he watched them. A moment later Mickie James, still unaware of everything that went

down, walked by. And stopped as she looked into the open door and saw Matt and Lexa hugging.

"I knew you had to be a slut!" Mickie said standing at the door.

With that Lexa jumped up and was at the door in a flash, where she belted Mickie square in

the jaw. Before Jeff grabbed Lexa and held her back. "Come on Lex she's not worth it."

"I'm a slut! You were sleeping with my boyfriend. You crazy whore!" Lexa yelled

A stunned Mickie stood slouched against the opposite wall holding her jaw where Lexa had punched her.

"But you know what, you can have him now. I don't want his sorry ass, anymore! But this thing

between you and me, is far from over." Lexa warned with a smirk on her face, as she shut the door.

Trish had left that morning for an overseas promotion, she would be gone for four

weeks. So Lexa wouldn't be able tell her about any of this until she got back. Lexa spent the remainder of the show in Matt and Jeff's locker room. And then after words she rode back with them to their hotel. Lexa didn't have a reservation, so Matt and Jeff invited her to stay with them. Lexa paced the floor for a few minutes, then turned to them.

"I think I'm gonna head down to the gym for a little while." She announced as she headed to her overnight bag to grab some workout clothes.

Jeff started to say something, but stopped when Matt piped up. "I'll go with you if you don't mind."

"That'd be great. I just hope they have a bag, a little kickboxing will really help me let off some steam."

"They do, I saw it earlier." Matt said as he grabbed his stuff to go and change.

Matt and Lexa worked out for a couple of hours, and also sat and talked for quite a while, before heading back up to the room. Matt knew what Lexa was going through, and they both talked

about their situations.

The next morning at the airport Matt and Jeff were trying to talk her into coming and

staying in Cameron for a couple of days. But Lexa really just wanted to get home and unpack

and start to get her life put back together. They shared the flight from Atlanta to Charlotte,

then they each went their own separate ways. But not before Lexa thanked them, hugging and kissing them each. And they told her to call them if she needed anything at all, and that they would see her next week. Lexa was amazed at how much better she felt already, she was still hurt and angry, but Matt and Jeff had really helped her more than they realized. Just by being there.


	11. It Just Keeps Getting Better & Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Lexa, all others belong to the WWE or themselves.**

Lexa came tearing into the arena in her mustang, windows down, blaring

Nickelback's- Animals. She noticed Randy waiting by his vehicle and purposely parked as far from him as possible. Lexa got out and grabbed her bag from the trunk, allowing herself to glance up in time to see Randy in the distance walking towards her. She closed her trunk and turned to head inside before Randy could catch up, when someone grabbed her bag from behind. She spun around and was relieved when she saw Matt Hardy's face.

"Let me get that for ya." He said as he swung her bag over his shoulder and draped an arm over her shoulder. As they were walking into the arena Lexa quickly glanced back towards where Randy had been and saw him standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets looking very annoyed. Matt walked her to the locker room where she thanked him and said she'd see him later.

Lexa sat in the catering room quietly eating alone, Trish was gone, Victoria and Melina were in a meeting, and obviously Lexa and Torrie weren't speaking. As she sat there seemingly fascinated by her fruit salad, she didn't notice Matt and Jeff walk up and sit down. She practically jumped out of her chair when Jeff waved his hand in front of her face and said. "Earth to Lex."

"Oh, hey guys."

"You alright? You were really spacin' there?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, I am just a little...I don't know...annoyed I guess." She said

"Yeah well, Jeff's hair color annoys me too." Matt said with a grin.

And Jeff glared at Matt with fake shock. Which caused Lexa to crack a smile, and a small laugh.

"So really, what's up." Jeff asked

"I just got my script and I have to receive a big welcome back kiss from Randy backstage, before

our match with Nitro and Melina. And then I at least get my own entrance to the match, but that is only because I get to introduce him." Lexa said holding up her script to them.

Matt looked at it and raised his eyebrows as he pointed to something that was handwritten on the script. "It says, make sure you really work it on your entrance? The word, really, is even in caps" He said as he and Jeff both looked at Lexa.

Lexa just shrugged. "Yep, I guess they really want me to go for it on the entrance. I guess it plays up on the whole happy in love thing." Lexa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you pre-taping or do you have to do the kiss thing live?" Jeff asked.

"It's live, so no matter what he does I have to smile and go along. Oh joy!" Lexa said with sarcasm.

Then she smiled at the two men in front of her. "So what did you guys do this week, how were the house shows?"

Lexa chatted with them until it was time to get ready.

About ten minutes into the show it was time to do Lexa and Randy's spot.

They had Lexa positioned down the hall from Randy who was to be warming up in the hallway.

"And we go in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2" and then the camera man pointed at them.

Lexa walked up to a distracted Randy with a smile on her face. "Hey you." She said.

Randy looked up at her with a smile. "Hey beautiful, Glad to see your beautiful backside is fully recovered." He said.

"Thanks" She said as she placed a hand on his chest, and he pulled her in and said.

"Oh, your very welcome." and then kissed her long and hard. Lexa remained calm as the kiss lasted longer than she hoped and as she felt Randy's tongue invade her mouth. They were live so she couldn't do a thing. He finally pulled away, though still holding onto her, and grinned down at her. "Lets go warm up for our match." He said just inches from her face, and Lexa had to just smile at him seductively. And then they turned to walk away with his hand around her waist.

As soon as the camera turned off Lexa pushed him away from her, to the surprise of all the crew.

"Asshole, your tongue in my mouth wasn't part of the script." Lexa said her eyes like daggers.

Randy just grinned and leaned against the wall. "I improvised, besides you never complained before."

Lexa started to say something but then realized that the crew were all standing there watching them, and she really didn't want this to get back to Mr McMahon. So she looked at Randy and

to his surprise, just walked away.

Lexa stood with her arms folded across her chest and her back to Randy as she waited for

her music to hit. She took a few deep breaths and smiled to get herself into character. As London Bridge started, she put a seductive smirk on her face and headed out to the top of the ramp. She was wearing a very short pink sparkly halter top dress that had a slit in each side that reached her

hips, and a purple sparkly cowboy hat, and the signature purple boots. At the top of the ramp she

had her hands in the air and spun completely around, before putting her hands on her hips looking from one side of the audience to another, and doing the normal hip swinging walk down the ramp.

About halfway down she walked to each side and picked a kid to kiss on the cheek. As she

reached the steps she slowly walked up them swinging her hips, trying to "work it" like she was told. She slipped into the ring, and stood up smiling and as she walked over to the first turnbuckle she mouthed part of the song "how come every time you come around my London, London Bridge wanna go down." and danced with her music. She then climbed the turn

buckle and did her normal raise her hands then blow a kiss, and then went to the opposite turn buckle and did the same. Then she went and took the mic. She already knew what she had to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce my partner for this tag team match. From

St Louis, Missouri weighing in at 245 lbs. He is the Legend Killer...Randy Orton!" As "Burn In My Light" started blaring Lexa turned with a forced smile towards the ramp. Randy climbed into the ring and went to each turnbuckle and did his thing, then went to the corner Lexa was standing

at and put his arm around her waist. She forced a smile at him as they waited for Melina and Nitro to finish their entrance. The match ended with Randy giving Nitro the RKO as Lexa was punching Melina on the outside. Randy and Lexa were announced the winners and as Randy's music started to play he bent down and kissed Lexa. Lexa felt her cheeks getting flushed, this was not in the script. They walked back up the ramp with his arm around her waist. As they reached the back Lexa pulled away and looked up at him. "Randy can't you just cut me a break."

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking down at her.

"I mean you are intentionally trying to make this harder for me. Please, lets just do what we have to do and it will be a lot easier. Don't throw in any extra touchy feely stuff or kisses, please."

"Why should I try to make this easier. I love you, I want you. Why should I make it easier for you to leave me." He said running his hand up her arm.

"Because Randy, you owe me that much." Lexa said shuttering from his familiar touch and pulling her arm away.

"Lexa I am sorry that I hurt you, but you owe me another chance. We had something special and you are throwing it all away."

At this Lexa finally lost her temper. "I don't owe you anything! Yes, you did hurt me, more than you know. But you are not gonna turn this around and put it on me! Ok, we... are...finished! Stop calling me, stop e-mailing me, don't send me flowers. Lets just do our job and that's it." And with that Lexa walked off.

Randy was getting more and more frustrated. Working so near her and not being with her was impossible for him. He knew she was angry, but he truly felt that she owed him another chance. In his mind, if she had loved him as much as he had loved her then she owed him that.

He also wondered how she would react to the news of the new storyline, he didn't like it and wished certain people had kept their mouths shut, but had to go along with it. Plus it would mean more airtime, for all involved. And that was good for everyone, although he didn't think Lexa would agree.

As Lexa was walking back towards the locker room, a crew member stopped her.

"Miss. Davis, Mr. McMahon would like to see you as soon as you are changed"

"Umm, ok. Thanks." Lexa said looking slightly confused. This was unusual.

Lexa quickly showered, dried her hair and changed into her short jean skirt that was purposely

frayed at the bottom, and white "Chaos" shirt with black paint splatter designs on it, and black beaded flip flops. As Lexa looked down at her self she wished she had brought more to wear

or that Trish was here so she could borrow something, Trish always had extra clothes.

This was definitely not what she would have chosen for an unexpected meeting with her boss,

but, oh well.

As Lexa entered Mr. McMahon's office she also noticed that the Senior Vice President of Creative Writing Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was there, along with a couple of others from creative, they were all sitting around a table that had been set up and there was a seat empty for her. This was very unusual.

"Lexa please have a seat." Mr McMahon said motioning to the empty chair.

Lexa smiled and acknowledged everyone and then took her seat.

"I know you are probably wondering, about this impromptu meeting. I'm going to

start off by saying that I think you're a fine wrestler, you have a good attitude, and the

fans love you. Which of course is half the battle in this business, and the other half in

sports entertainment is of course a good storyline. Which brings me to my point."

Mr McMahon said leaning back in his chair. "A few days ago I was approached by Candice

Michelle, who claimed said had an idea for a storyline." At this Lexa raised her eyebrows, but just kept listening. "Now I know that this will be a sensitive subject, and that is why I called this meeting instead of just handing you a script." Lexa was a little concerned, the McMahons were

notorious for outrageous storylines and nothing was out of bounds. "Candice brought to my attention the situation between you and Randy." Vince said looking for Lexa's reaction.

"Well, yes we have broken up under...difficult circumstances, but that will in no way affect

our work. I assure you." Lexa said, thinking _Leave it Candice to stick her nose where it doesn't belong._

Vince looked at her and spoke again. " I am glad to hear that, but that is not what I am getting

at. Candice gave me the details of your break up with Randy, and I am sorry to hear about what has transpired. In discussing it, we have come to the conclusion that your on screen relationship

should also end. Looking back at what transpired last year between Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, and Adam Copeland, and the problems that situation caused with that becoming public, and basically catching us off guard. It has been decided to work the details of your breakup into a storyline as to avoid all of that." Lexa started to say something, but Vince held up his hand for her to wait.

Lexa's heart was pounding, and she felt her cheeks getting flushed as Vince continued to speak.

"I know this is may be difficult for you, but this has the potential to be a huge storyline, if we do it right. I have already spoken to Randy, Mickie, and Torrie and they have all agreed to it. And Candice is also going to be involved in the story as well, since I understand she is good friends with Mickie, and apparently knew about what was going on." That part was news to Lexa.

"This is going to mean a lot of airtime for all of you."

"But this is my private life, it was humiliating enough. I don't want this all over television."

Lexa said fighting the urge to yell, as she also fought back the tears that were threatening.

Vince looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry Lexa, but that is the nature of this business. It has already been decided and is already being written. Thank you everyone for your time." And then he turned and left, followed by the rest of the creative team. Except for Stephanie who just stood and looked at Lexa for a moment, before Lexa jumped up and left the room. Quickly trudging down the hall, Lexa was trying to get out of the building before she ran into anyone. Lexa heard Stephanie call her name, and in a moment Stephanie had caught up to her.

"Lexa wait a second." Stephanie said touching Lexa's arm.

Lexa turned and looked at the brunette, waiting for her to say something.

"Look Lexa I know this is hard for you, and you are angry. And you have a right to be,

but when my father decides to do something, that's it his mind is made up. My father likes you, you have drive and determination, you're not afraid to take chances, and you can wrestle. Which can't be said for half the women around here. I am going to make this an opportunity for you.

An opportunity to boost your career, change your on stage persona, and give your creative input. Use this to your advantage, as a push so to speak. I want you to think about it, and call me. There is no way around your break up and his cheating becoming a storyline. But, if you can come up with a way to use this thing to your advantage, and still make it a good story. I will back you up, and help you out, and give you a certain amount of creative freedom."

Lexa still visibly upset. "My family doesn't even know the real reason we broke up. I just didn't want anybody to find out. Now I have to tell them before they see it on television? This is... I don't know... it just, uhh." Lexa stopped at a loss for words.

"I know you are still upset, but when you calm down think seriously about it. If I don't hear from you by the end of the week, then the story goes on without your input. So call me." Stephanie said handing Lexa a card with her cell number written on it, touching Lexa's shoulder before walking away.

Lexa stood there for a moment before continuing down the hall, she looked up

only to see Randy approaching her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lexa yelled pointing her finger. He just stopped, as she had obviously just found out. Lexa turned a corner and continued quickly away from him. Once she was out of earshot she stopped and leaned her head against the cool concrete of the wall as tears finally found their way out of her eyes. "DAMN IT!" She yelled as she pulled back about to punch the wall out of sheer anger and frustration.

"Whoa, you'll regret that later, believe me." A male voice with a hint of southern said, as he grabbed her fist in his hand.

Lexa turned around to see Matt standing there, and clung onto him crying into his chest.

"Come on, you wanna get out of here?" Matt asked smoothing Lexa's hair as her tears dampened his shirt.

"Yes." she said through her tears.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Matt said as he jogged down the hall, and grabbed his cell phone out of the locker room. Jeff was doing and interview and small photo shoot for Matt knew his cell would be off, so he left him a message. "Hey it's me. I'm gonna drive Lexa, she just needs to get out of here. I'll explain it to ya later. Just call me, and will you grab mine and Lexa's bags. Thanks Jeffro." He went back to find Lexa where he had left her, just a minute before.

"Do you have your keys, Lexa?" Matt asked looking down at her tear streaked face, and holding out his hand. Lexa shook her head and placed her keys in his hand.

"Alright then, lets get out of here." Matt said as he lead her out of the arena and to her car.

As he opened the passenger door for her, he said "Jeff's gonna get your stuff for you, ok."

"Thanks Matt." Lexa said quietly.

Matt gave her a small smile and nodded as he closed her door, and then he went around to the drivers side and got in and fired the mustang up.


	12. Timing

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: This is a very short chapter, it is more of a transition. Chapter 12**

**was getting WAY to long so I just chopped this part off. So Chapter 13 should be up shortly also. PLEASE REVIEW. **

Lexa just stared out the window as Matt drove, she didn't know where they were going.

She really didn't care, she had just wanted to get out of there. As Matt drove in silence, he kept

thinking back to whether or not he should tell her that he had seen Mickie and Randy together.

At the time he didn't tell her because, he had hoped Randy would come clean himself or that he could tell her in person. Then after she found out about Randy and Mickie, she was so upset that

he didn't want to upset her further. And now here she was upset again, and he couldn't hurt her more. So he decided that this still wasn't the time.

Matt pulled the car to a stop, hopped out and went over to Lexa's door and opened it for

her. They were at a small park over looking the river. They walked in silence for a moment before

Matt finally asked. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Lexa looked up at him, _those Hardy's, they really are always there when you need them._

They ended up sitting on the end of a dock bare feet hanging off, as they were talking. "Well after my match, which I'm sure you saw what Randy did at the end."

"Pssh, yeah, jerk." Matt replied shaking his head.

"Well after the match, I was told Mr McMahon wanted to see me, so..."

Matt listened and Lexa noticed his muscles tense as she told him about the upcoming storyline.

Matt knew how tough this was, and he felt for her. It made him angry that she was going to have to go through this, things were difficult enough already without her having to relive it on camera. Sitting next to him Lexa leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, so Matt put an arm around her. For a few moments they sat there in companionable silence, each with there own thoughts.

Just as Matt was about to blurt out how he felt about her, Lexa sat up and looked at him. "I forgot to tell you, Stephanie caught up with me in the hallway after the meeting. She had kind of a proposition for me. She said first off that the cheating storyline was definitely gonna take place, but if I could think of a way to turn this around to my own advantage and still make it a good story, that she would back me. She would give me creative freedom, and also allow me to do what I want with my style. I have until the end of the week to get back to her. And I have absolutely no idea what to do."

At that moment Matt's cell phone rang, he looked to see who it was. "Lexa, I'll be right back."

Matt said as he gave her hand a light squeeze and got up to jog back up the dock. He was glad for the interruption, he couldn't believe he almost told her how he felt. It was way too soon, she was still dealing with so much. It would have been horrible timing.

"Hey" Matt answered.

"Hey, so what happened, is Lex alright?" Jeff asked.

"She will be, she just got hit with some more great news that's all."

"What the hell did he do to her now?" Jeff said starting to get angry.

"Actually this time it wasn't completely Orton." Matt said as he then explained everything to Jeff,

including what Stephanie had said to Lexa.

"As much as the situation sucks, she really needs to take advantage of this. We have three days before we all have to be back at work, she can hang out with us until then. We'll get her mind off of things and help her figure this out." Jeff said.

"I like the idea, but she's gonna need some clothes."

"She usually has clothes that she has thrown in her back seat or trunk, and I've got her duffel bag. And then on Friday we can swing by her place on the way to the show in Jacksonville and she can get the stuff she will need for the road." Jeff answered.

"Alright sounds like a plan, lets see if Lexa goes for it."

"Eh, just kidnap her, she'll get over it." Jeff said dismissively.

"Ok, but I'm tellin' her it was your idea." Matt said as he laughed.

Turning more serious Matt said "Do you mind of she stays at your place?"

"Of course not I'd love it, but I thought since yours is bigger she'd stay there" Jeff said.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I sure you've already figured this out, but I really,

really like Lexa, and once she is over Orton I'd like us to be a lot more than friends.

But in the meantime I'd like to avoid getting into any really awkward situations, and she'd probably be more comfortable staying with you. Since you guys are such great buds and all."

"Yeah, I knew how you felt about her. So, cool, she'll stay with me. I'm heading home then, so I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Jeff said hanging up.

Matt walked back over to Lexa, he held out his hand to help her to her feet. Once they were both in the car, he turned to Lexa. "Jeff called, he is already on his way home, without me. So I hope you don't mind, but it looks like you have to go to Cameron. And since you really have no

choice, since I've got your car keys" Matt said grinning and jingling them. "We are kidnaping you for the next few days, only to be released at the show in Jacksonville on Saturday. We'll stop at your house on Friday and get the stuff you need for the shows. Jeff has it all figured out."

Lexa looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Matt, I have no clothes."

"Oh really." Matt said reaching into her back seat and sure enough pulling up a handful of clothes.

Lexa looked back there, she had forgotten about those, there were a couple pairs of jeans, and a pair of shorts and a couple random tops.

"Oh, well then I have no underwear except what I have on." Lexa said

"Well you have two choices, Wal-Mart or going commando. Personally I'm rooting for commando."

Lexa rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"You are coming with us, Miss Davis. Resistance is futile." Matt said in a funny voice as he fired up the engine.


	13. Kidnapped By The Boyz

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to the WWE, its superstars or Divas. The lyrics**

**on here are from Bullets by Creed.**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to those who review, you know who you are. I really appreciate that you took the time. Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

About 8 o'clock the next morning, Jeff woke to find Lexa sitting outside on his deck sipping coffee, and fiddling with her camera. Since she loved photography so much, she always kept it in her car. She was wearing an old Hardy Boyz t-shirt of his that she had borrowed to sleep in and a pair of sweats that she had stolen out of his dryer this morning. He was surprised to find her awake, since they had not gotten in until about 3am. She looked up at him, he looked so cute, his hair still a mess from the nights sleep, and snapped a picture. He just smiled at her and walked towards her.

"Good morning." She said as she pulled her legs up so he was able to sit next to her on the porch swing, and handed him her cup of coffee, of which he took a sip.

"Morning" Jeff said as he smiled at her "let me guess you don't want to talk about it or think about it right now."

"Wow, you're good." Lexa said talking back the cup of coffee to take a sip, and stretching her legs out across his lap.

"Nah, we just think alike." Jeff said shrugging.

Lexa smiled at him as she leaned her head to the side to rest it on the back of the swing, and closed her eyes.

Jeff was an amazing friend, they really hadn't known each other that long, but he always instinctively seemed to know what she was thinking, because they thought so much alike.

Lexa had always thought that Meg was the only other person in the world who really understood her, they were kindred spirits, but then out of nowhere along came Jeff Hardy. Trish was a truly great friend, but even she thought Lexa was a little crazy sometimes, where Jeff was right there beside Lexa acting just as crazy. Even Randy had curtailed her freespiritedness, he had always said "Come one cutie." and pulled her away when she was acting silly or crazy, and talked her out of doing the adventurous things she loved when he was around. She had always been the girl riding her own motorcycle and with Randy she had been the girl on the back of his, with out her even realizing it. Both the Hardy's had been there for her, with out her even asking. And they wouldn't even accept a thank you. They just accepted her for who she was, and never asked anything of her. Lexa then thought about Matt, he was such a warm funny guy, but he also had such intensity and passion, you could see it in the ring or when he was angry about something. Those he loved he loved fiercely with all his heart, you could tell it by the way he was with his brother, and his very close friends. He had become a good friend to Lexa also, but she always felt like he was holding back around her. She didn't know why but it was just something she felt, she often wondered about it. But, even with that Matt had been such a good friend.

Lexa was finally pulled from her thoughts by Jeff's voice.

"So what do you want to do, I know Matt will probably be over in a little while."

She sat up and grinned at him.

"Well I was just admiring your motocross track here, and it has been a while since I rode."

"You want a bike or four wheeler?"

"You have both?" Lexa asked.

"Yep"

"Do you have two bikes?"

"Sure do. Bikes then?"

Lexa nodded with a big grin on her face, and dashed inside to change.

Fifteen minutes later Lexa and Jeff were changed and rolling the bikes out towards the track. Lexa jumped onto the blue bike and fired it up, slipping on the helmet Jeff loaned her, she then took off. Jeff right behind her. She took the first big jump screaming "Whoooooo" and couldn't stop grinning as she went down a trench and then up and through some trees . Jeff caught up to her and passed her and soon the two were battling it out in an all out race. Lexa took a jump just a little faster than she should have and soon was able to pass Jeff, who wasn't having that, so he put everything he had into it and soon caught back up to her. The two took another large jump at the same time and came down into a bunch of mud, splashing each other and them selves. Over a hour later, completely covered in mud, except for where the helmet had covered their faces, they walked back up to Jeff's house grinning. Matt was there on the deck waiting for them.

"Hey Matt, I thought you'd still be sleeping." Jeff said.

Matt looked at him and shook his head. "Turns out my next door neighbor is a maniac who likes to ride dirt bikes at eight in the morning."

Lexa giggled "My idea, it was like, calling to me." She said being dramatic. "And now your shower is calling to me." She said to Jeff pulling off the muddy boots before heading in to take a shower.

Later that afternoon, after Lexa was able to get to Wal-Mart so she could stop going commando, she and Jeff were headed out to the spot they were having a bonfire that night. Shannon somehow had the night off, so he was gonna be there along with a bunch of Matt and Jeff's other friends. Matt and Shannon were already there getting set up.

When Lexa and Jeff arrived, she walked up and gave Shannon a hug.

Then eyeing his very large mohawk.

"I have to touch it." She said poking gently at his mohawk.

Not missing a beat " I though you'd never ask." Shannon said with a grin pretending to unzip

his pants.

"Keep it in your pants!" Lexa said laughing.

"Eh, that's what they all say, at first." Shannon said grinning. "It's good to see ya."

"You too." She said back.

The partying went on into the wee hours, with barbequing, drinking, dancing, a game of drunken hide and seek in the dark, Shannon, Matt, and Jeff getting into a wrestling match with Lexa refereeing and more drinking, much more drinking.

Lexa woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and groaned as she rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. She let out a small laugh as she saw Jeff sitting at the table with his head in his hand in worse shape than she was, and immediately regretted it as she grabbed her pounding head.

Jeff slowly and painfully looked up. "Good morning Countess singing cloud."

"What?" Lexa asked looking confused.

"I vaguely remember you dancing around the fire yelling 'I'm Countess Singing Cloud! Ha-cha-cha' and then Shannon joined you screaming 'And I'm Chief Dances with Divas.' Thats about all I remember though."

"Uh, I think I've had enough drinking for a while." Then she got up and starting pulling stuff out of Jeff's fridge.

"You are not seriously thinking about breakfast." Jeff said incredulously.

"No, more like a hangover cure, don't watch, you don't wanna know what's in it"

"If it really works then believe me I'm willing to try it."

"Believe me, I learned it from my aunt and she was definitely a party girl in her day, well still kinda is. Point is it works." Lexa said moving painfully as she made her concoction.

"Then make enough for three, Shannon passed out on the floor of my room."

"You left him on the floor?"

"Hey it was either that or he crawl in bed with you, he was fine, I tossed him a pillow. His drunk ass wouldn't go to the couch, so the floor it was." Jeff shrugged.

"Well here it is." Lexa said handing Jeff a glass full of a brownish red very thick liquid, and two aspirin. "It's best if you just down it and don't look at it or think about it. And in about 20 minutes we'll both feel good as new."

Just then Shannon walked into the kitchen. "What in the hell is that?" He said pointing to the glasses Jeff and Lexa were holding as they downed the drink.

Jeff finished first and answered "Good morning Chief, it's Lex's hangover cure, pretty gross, hope it works."

Shannon sat down painfully, and took the offered glass. "Hey at least Dances with Divas is better than you two. Badonkadonk and Ms. New Booty."

"What were the hell did I get Badonkadonk from?" Jeff said still hold his head.

"He,he, no, you were Ms. New Booty, well at least you were singing it and Lexa was singing Honky Tonk Badonkadonk at the same time. Oh, and you too were bumping booties and trying to dance as you sang. So cheers." Shannon said as he held up the glass popped the aspirin and downed the concoction. After he finished he looked at Lexa and said. "Crazy girl, you can party with me anytime."

A half an hour later Lexa had showered and changed into some jean shorts and a Nirvana

tank top. She actually felt much better, and had decided to walk over and bring Matt some of

her hangover medication. Jeff was in the shower and Shannon had left, so Lexa grabbed Jeff's

key to Matt's house and her camera and headed over. She let herself in the front door and headed up stairs. Matt had showed her his house the day before, so she already knew where his room was. She quietly peeked her head in, he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, she leaned in and snapped a picture of him. Then she walked into the room carrying the container with the drink in it, and sat it on his night table. She turned to go find a piece of paper to just leave him a note rather than wake him. Before she was able to take a step, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Hey" She said laughing "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but then I opened my eyes and there was a beautiful woman in my room. I thought I was dreaming, I had to see if you were real."

Sitting back on the bed, as Matt still lay under the covers "Well I thought you'd be feeling pretty bad this morning, so I brought you a hangover cure."

"Thank you." He said smiling. "But actually I feel fine this morning."

"You drank as much as we did last night, didn't you." Lexa asked

"Not quite. Plus I'm tough, not like the rest of those pansies." Matt said joking."You seem to be doing pretty well considering how much you drank last night, Countess."

"Ha, ha" Lexa said "That's because I already drank my disgusting drink. Believe me I was paying for last night earlier this morning."

Matt smiled, and nodded a knowing smile.

"So what are you still doing laying here in bed if your not hung over, sleepy head? Come on

get up." She said starting to pull the covers back.

Matt held firmly onto the covers, and shook his head. "No"

Lexa got a devilish grin on her face. "So why won't you come out from under those covers? Hmm?"

"I'll give you two guesses." Matt said

Lexa laughed "Well either you are hiding a small family of immigrants under there, or someone sleeps in the buff."

"Smart girl." Matt said "So.. You gonna let me get dressed? Or shall we have naked day?"

"That could be fun." Lexa said jokingly "But I guess I should go wait for you down stairs."

Matt, Lexa and Jeff all went out to lunch. After lunch Lexa asked Matt "Can I borrow your computer, I need to work on something."

"Of course, just let me know if you need help with anything. I'm just gonna be kickin' Jeff's butt

here." Matt said as he pointed to the video game they were starting.

"Thanks" Lexa said smiling.

After about an hour Lexa came down with some pages she printed in hand.

Seeing that Matt and Jeff were still engrossed in their video game she found a notepad and a

pencil and headed out on the deck in back, and found a comfortable seat at the table.

A couple hours later Lexa was so engrossed in what she was doing, taking notes, and skimming through songs on her iPod. She didn't see Jeff sit down beside her, until he put an arm around her. He looked down at the pictures she had printed up. "So your taking Stephanie up on her offer, good."

"Yeah, I figured, why shouldn't I get something out of this. Randy sure did." She said bitterly.

"Lex"

"I'm fine Jeff, really." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me what the plan is then."

Lexa pulled her head up and looked at him with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well, this is the look I am going for." She said holding up some pages she had. " Kind of. I'm still working on it."

" I like it, much more you. What else ?"

Lexa pushed over the notepad that she had been writing all her story line and scenario ideas on.

Jeff laughed out loud at one point. "Nice, and they won't know about this ahead of time."

"Nope, what would be the fun in that? Lets just hope Stephanie goes for it." Lexa said with a grin. "I need to get your opinion on my new entrance music though."

"Ok what do ya got in mind?"

"Well I can't decide between Rob Zombie, Korn or Rise Against."

"Do have them on your ipod?" Jeff asked

"Yep, here" Lexa said handing him her ipod.

Jeff listened to the three songs, then scanned through a few more. "Those are all good, but listen to this one, this part in particular." Jeff said putting an ear bud in her ear so she could listen, and the sound of Bullets by Creed. The part he wanted her to hear was,

_In my lifetime when I'm disgraced_

_By jealousy and lies_

_I laugh aloud 'cause my life_

_Has gotten inside someone else's mind_

As he took the ear bud out of her ear, he said "The beginning is really dramatic for an entrance

where he is screaming 'I think they shoot 'cause they want it'."

"You know I didn't even think about that song, and I have always liked it, and your right the lyrics are perfect, and it's definitely loud and powerful enough for an entrance, I wonder if I can talk Stephanie into convincing Vince to let me use pyro. It's perfect, Jeff you are a genius."

It seemed like everything was coming together. She just had to ask the guys for a favor, hopefully they wouldn't mind helping her out, it would be a lot of work.

"Jeff I need to ask you something, and don't be afraid to tell me no. I want this whole image change to be a comeback of sorts. I am going to ask Stephanie to figure out away to let me take

two months to train, after however they make this whole cheating thing come out. I want my comeback to be dramatic, not just my image or the storyline, but my wrestling also. I want to alter my moves and style. You know I already use a lot of kicks, mainly because of my kickboxing, and what RVD worked with me on when I started out, and because I like 'em. But I want to work more aerial and high risk moves in, very few women use them, and I want to improve my wrestling. I mean the Lexarana is great, the fans love it. A hurricanrana always looks good, but I want to do more. I also want to come back more toned and in shape than I have never been. And maybe this could help add some steam to the women's division. But I would be asking you, Matt,

Shannon, and Shane to work with me and train me on your down time. Which I know is asking a lot, considering your time at home is only a few days week as it is. What do you think and be honest." Lexa said looking uncertain.

"First you can wipe that unsure look off your face Lex, of course I'll help you. I think you are already a fantastic wrestler as it is, on par with some of the best women wrestlers we have, Trish, Melina, Victoria. But I understand where you are coming from, you want to be different, make a mark. So yeah, I'll help you, and I can honestly say Matt's a sure bet too. I also think Shannon and Shane would be glad to."

"Thank you so much." Lexa said hugging Jeff.

"No thank you's. So how exactly is this gonna work?"

"Well, I still have to ask everyone, but if it works out then I will strength train at home while you guys are on the road. Then I come up here and stay at a hotel while, you guys are home and train.

You and Matt's schedule is slightly different from Shannon's and Shane's is also different, so hope fully they can work with me some, when you guys are out of town. I'd like to learn from each of you. And I would really like to perfect the Swanton and Whisper in the Wind, that is if you wouldn't mind me using them from time to time, I think it would have a nice shock factor."

"Nope." Jeff said shaking his head, as Lexa's face fell. Then he laughed at her. "I mean nope on the hotel, there is no way. You'll stay with me or Matt."

Lexa perked back up. "But what if I'm here working with Shane or Shannon, when you and Matt are away? And what about the moves?"

"You're not going to steal my TV or anything so you can stay in mine or Matt's house, we trust you Lex. AND...I think it would be awesome if you used my moves."

"Have I told you lately how great you are?" Lexa asked smiling at him.

Jeff gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as she got up to go talk to Matt.

As she walked back into Matt's house she saw him snicker as he put her cell phone

back onto the counter. He just looked at her with an innocent grin, as she looked at her most recent received calls. She laughed out loud as she saw that it was Randy. She could just imagine

Randy's face when Matt answered her phone. Then she scrolled down and saw that Randy had called her phone several times this week, somehow she hadn't been the one to answer any of them, since she hadn't really paid any attention to her cell these past couple days.

"What have you guys been up to?" Lexa said holding up her received calls screen to Matt.

"Just messing with Orton a little."

"He has called like six times, did you answer them all?" Lexa said with an surprised laugh.

"No actually Jeff got a couple, I got a couple, Shannon got one, and we let Tom who was at the

bonfire answer one."

"Oh my god." Lexa said laughing, she could just imagine what scenarios Randy's mind conjured up. "What did you guys say to him?"

"Well we really didn't lie, Shannon told him that you were indisposed at the moment and to go fuck himself. Once, Jeff told him you were really dirty and in the shower, and then asked if he knew that you thought he was a jackass. I 'm not gonna tell you what I told him, but of course I said it with the utmost respect and sincerity." Matt said with a grin. "But of course my favorite was Tom who said 'who's Lexa, oh the hot drunk chic here with all the guys' of course Tom was really drunk himself, and by all the guys he just meant us, but I could practically hear Randy's head explode."

Lexa was practically doubled over laughing.

"I take it your not mad." Matt said

"No" Lexa said trying to catch her breath, and wiping the tears from her eyes. " that is great, I can just imagine the thoughts going through his head." Lexa burst into laughter again.

Of course Matt agreed to help her out, and so did Shannon and Shane, when Lexa spoke to them. Now all she had left to do was pitch it all to Stephanie. Lexa called Stephanie's cell number, who was glad to hear from her. Lexa told Stephanie some of her ideas, and got Stephanie's e-mail address, so she could send it all to her. That was Wednesday evening. Lexa just hung out with Matt and Jeff for the rest of the night.

Thursday around noon Lexa's cell phone started going off, it was Stephanie. Lexa grabbed it and sat down at the table in Jeff's kitchen. Lexa really hoped Stephanie had liked what she saw and that Vince would also. Stephanie got started right away.

"Lexa, I think you are onto something here. This could work out into a great storyline. I like

your new look and entrance music, and attitude. I think you will be much more comfortable with it, as it is much more you. I wasn't really sure about leaving the other wrestlers in the dark for certain things, like the little revenge pranks. But my dad LOVED it, he thinks it will be great to get the real reactions and he says he knows they will stay in character, and if they don't it's their asses. He loves messing with people anyway, and it is all kind of harmless. I love the whole comeback idea, and if you really think you can do it with the more high risk moves, if you can really master them, then that will mean a lot for your career. Possibly even a push for the Women's Championship since you'll be raising the bar for the others, but lets not get ahead of ourselves. The only thing is I can't give you two months, the most I can give you is six weeks."

"No problem, and thank you so much." Lexa said.

"Honestly we love it that you have this much motivation. It shows a lot a strength that you are turning this bad situation around, and working it to your advantage. Now we have decided to get this going right away, in fact it is all gonna come out at this week's Raw. After that you are out for 6 weeks. I am going to send you the script on Sunday, you should get it at the house show so you have time to prepare. Best of luck, Lexa."

At this point Lexa was beaming. "Thank you so much Stephanie, I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome Lexa, I'll see you around."

After they hung up Lexa looked around, she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. She went to find Jeff or Matt or anybody to tell them the great news.


	14. Back To Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry I took so long to update, life happens and before I knew it**

**a month had gone by and I had not written a word. I'll try to be regular with my updates, as long as you guys review. On a happier note, I bought my tickets for Monday Night Raw in Miami, New Years Day. I get to watch Cena put a beat down on K-Fed, whoohooo!**

The show in Jacksonville was going pretty smoothly, so far. The few days Lexa had spent in Cameron had been a lot of fun and had gotten her mind off of things. And so far Lexa had been

able to avoid Randy. Unfortunately that wasn't going to last very long, since she was on her way to accompany him to the ring for his match. She waited until just before his music started to join him, so he would have no time to talk to her. She just barely had time to put her game face on, before she had to play it up for thousands of screaming fans. She strutted her way to the ring next to him, and played her part by cheering him on, but she also stayed far enough away so he couldn't try anything, and close enough that the fans wouldn't get suspicious. Once the match was over and they were in the back Lexa quickly began to walk away.

"Lexa" Randy called jogging up to her, and stopping in front of her, blocking her path.

"I just wanted to let you know that this whole new story line was not my idea, I hate it."

Lexa looked up at him annoyed. "That's nice."

"Where were you this week, I called you several times but couldn't seem to get a hold of you."

"You'd think that you'd get the hint. It really isn't any of your business where I was." Lexa said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why the hell were the Hardy's answering your phone, and a bunch of other random guys, one of them even sounded like Shannon Moore."

Lexa shook her head "Yep"..

"I went to your house, and you weren't there." Randy questioned.

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you went to my house? It's not like you could have been just in the neighborhood driving by, you live almost half way across the country! What the hell?!"Lexa said starting to loose her temper.

"What was going on? Why were you with them. Where were you?" Randy said avoiding her question.

"Like I said Randy it is none of your business, you lost that right. And you can get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not like you. I have self control. And even if I did decide to do every guy in the WWE it wouldn't be any of your business, since we are no longer in a relationship! We're over, finished, so leave me alone!" Lexa said as she pushed past him. She couldn't believe that he had actually gone to her house looking for her.

Lexa calmed herself, she wasn't going to let him get to her. She went to the locker room and changed into a pair of low rise black leather boot cut pants and a tight white tank top with a wide black and silver buckle adorning one shoulder, and black high heeled boots. She let her hair hang loose down her back. She finished off the outfit with silver hoops and her old silver handcuffs necklace. A group of them were going out tonight. Lexa chatted with Victoria and Melina while they waited for the others. Soon enough Lexa, Jeff, Matt, Melina, and Johnny all piled into Victoria's SUV. The were going to a club called The Blue Room.

Once they got to the club Maria, Carlito and Mitch were already there and had gotten them all a table. Lexa sat down and ordered a beer.

"Is the countess gonna make an appearance tonight?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"No, don't think so. I'm keeping it light tonight." Lexa laughed.

Just then Carlito leaned over "Lexa, why are you wearing tiny handcuffs around your neck?"

Lexa smiled lifting up the silver handcuffs pendant. " This was given to me back when I was

a bail enforcement agent."

"What exactly is a bail enforcement agent?" Maria asked.

"A bounty hunter." Lexa answered.

"That's right, I forgot you used to chase the bad guys. That's cool." Carlito answered.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh, at his momentary step back into character.

"Kinda makes you look like a badass." Victoria said.

"I am a badass." Lexa said grinning and taking a swig of her beer.

Just then "Don't Cha" by PCD came on, and Melina jumped up.

"Alright girlies, lets go." She said grabbing Maria and pulling her out of the booth, followed by Victoria, and Lexa. The four Divas headed out to the dance floor, and worked it with Melina leading the way. Later on Melina and Johnny were on the dance floor. Mitch was at the bar hitting on a little brunette. Jeff and Victoria soon headed to the dance floor, while Carlito flirted with Maria.

Matt looked over at Lexa "You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." Lexa answered.

They made their way onto the floor as Work It by Missy Elliott came on.

Lexa put one arm around Matt's neck as she danced, after a minute she turned so he

was behind her as he put his hands on her hips. Lexa was too lost in dancing to notice that Matt hadn't taken his eyes off her even for a second. They danced a couple more songs then Far Away

by Nickelback came on. Matt held out his hand in an offer to slow dance, so Lexa took him up on it. As they danced Lexa put her arms around his neck. She looked up into his eyes, and for the

first time she thought she could see something in the way he was looking at her, something she hadn't seen before. It was like she caught him with his guard down. But just as quickly the thought left her as she saw who walked through the door.

Matt felt Lexa tense up in his arms, he followed her eyes to the door, and his gaze met with Randy Orton's, who then quickly looked from him to Lexa before heading to the bar.

Lexa decided to ignore him, but she and Matt's dance had definitely been cut short, he was already leading her back to the table. Where Jeff, Carlito and Maria were already seated.

"Orton's here." Matt said to Jeff.

"Lex, do you just wanna go somewhere else?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Carlito chimed in.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I am not running from him. No way. We can stay here and have

a good time." Lexa said looking a little stubborn. She refused to let Randy bother her.

Randy spent most of the night at the bar, ignoring the women that kept trying to get his attention.

He kept his eyes trained on Lexa much of the night, she was dancing with Jeff, Carlito, even Johnny once. But what had really pissed him off was when he walked in and saw her slow dancing with Matt Hardy, he saw the way Hardy was looking at her. That is what had him at the bar most of the night, drowning away his sorrows and getting more drunk and pissed by the second. He hadn't known she would be here, though if he had he still probably would've come. His ego wouldn't give into the fact that she didn't want him anymore, even after what he had done.

Lexa kept herself from looking over in the direction of the bar, she could feel him watching her all night. It just made her more convinced to ignore him and have a good time.

After a couple of hours Lexa was relaxed and dancing with Melina, and Victoria, she didn't even see Randy come up behind them, until he grabbed her around the waist. She could smell the liquor on his breath right away. And instantly tried to pull away.

"Come on cutie, you've been dancing with everyone else all night." He slurred.

"Randy, you've had a little to much to drink." Lexa said still trying to push him away, as he pulled her closer.

"Then have a drink with me and we can drown our sorrows together." He said into her ear as he ran his hands down her back. "Come on baby."

"Randy let me go."

"Randy just go sleep it off." Victoria said, looking concerned.

Melina slipped off to go find the guys.

Randy's hand slid it's way down to Lexa's backside, where he lifted her up roughly off the ground, while his other hand was tangled in her hair as he forced her lips to meet his. As he forced his tongue into her mouth, she tried to push him away, but he was holding her to him with all his 250lbs of muscle. Victoria pried her hands between them and was able to make him lessen his grip just long enough for Lexa to push herself free. As soon as she was free, he went to grab for her again. And instinctively she side stepped & grabbed his arm pushing him forward using his own momentum with all her force, causing him to stumble several feet and almost fall, but he was caught by the person ran into. At that same moment Jeff grabbed her gently and pulled her back.

As Randy righted himself he wheeled around to face her. "You bitch!"

Just then Matt's fist connected with Randy's face. And Randy was knocked to the ground.

In a moment Carlito and Johnny were standing over him.

"Dude, you better stay down." Johnny said pushing Randy back down by the shoulder.

"Don't ever let me hear you call her that again, and don't ever touch her again!" Matt hissed.

Even drunk Randy knew when he was outnumbered, so he stayed down.

After that everyone decided to call it a night. Jeff paid the bouncers to get Randy into a cab back to his hotel. After telling everyone goodnight and giving Matt and Jeff both hugs, Lexa headed back to her room that she was sharing with Victoria.

That night Lexa couldn't sleep, Randy was making everything even more difficult than it already was. Lexa's broken heart was slowly healing, she had loved Randy. But, his antics were just hurting her more, and making her angrier. She got up and paced the room for a minute, and then remembered Victoria was asleep, so she headed down to the 24 hour internet café the hotel offered and swiped her credit card. She figured she'd check her e-mail since she hadn't in a while.

There was one from her little sister Paige wondering where the heck she had been, Lexa half smiled as her sister went on about how now that Randy was gone Lexa could move on to bigger and better things. Advice on love from a sixteen year old, Paige was too funny. There was also an

e-mail from Beth Chapman letting Lexa know that the trip had been pushed back a couple of weeks and they would be here on the mainland in about six weeks, the exacts dates and how long they were staying. Lexa quickly looked up the schedule and found that Monday Night Raw would be filming in Denver in a little over six weeks. In fact that was the show the Lexa was scheduled to make her comeback on. It would be perfect.

Lexa put in a quick e-mail to request some tickets for them. She knew it would be no problem

since the Chapman's were kind of celebrities in their own right. And WWE loved having celebs in

the audience. She also sent Beth an e-mail giving her the date of the show. Lastly there was an

e-mail from Trish.

Lexa,

Hey sweetie, I miss all you guys so much. I am so glad that Dave is on the

promo tour also. He is amazing, I don't think I ever thanked you for giving it a nudge.

Things are going great we just finished in Europe which was awesome, the fans

there are unbelievable, we have a couple of days in London, before we fly out onto

the Asian leg of our tour. But I really can't wait to get home. Well ok enough beating

around the bush, Dave and John talked and John told him what happened between you

and Randy. I am so sorry, John didn't know the entire story just that Randy cheated

and that Mickie was involved. Are you alright? John says you have been hanging out

with Matt and Jeff a lot, and that you seem to be doing ok, which I am glad to hear.

Dave called Randy, but all Randy had to say was that you would be back, and for

Dave to mind his own business.I understand why you didn't call me, but I am here

if you need anything. Dave sends his best, and says he'll put his foot up Randy's ass

when he gets back if you want him to ; ) I love ya sweetie!

Trish

Lexa wrote Trish back, explaining what happened and told her about them using it as a storyline, but that it would work out in the end. Lexa also told her not to worry that she was tough stuff, and would be fine. And to thank Dave, and that she loved her. It was 4am when

Lexa finally went to sleep.


	15. Goodbye Pretty In Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to xXxArwenxXx and angel chick1589, for your reviews. You guys are great! This is totally off topic, but I was just listening to John Cena's song Bad,Bad Man and it is awesome. If you haven't heard it you should at least give it a listen. **

At Sundays show in Tampa, Randy's pride was a little wounded so he didn't make any

attempts to talk to Lexa, which was fine with her. She received the script for Monday, by now she had mentally prepared herself for it. As Lexa walked into catering she saw Mickie and Candice sitting at a table alone together reading over the script for the next day, and grinning from ear to ear. Lexa just shook her head, little did they know Lexa had her own tricks up her sleeve.

After the show Lexa went straight back to the hotel. Victoria had decided to go out, so Jeff came over and they ordered room service and watched a movie. As they were both stretched out watching The Boondock Saints, Jeff asked. "Are you nervous?"

Engrossed in the movie Lexa looked up confused. "Huh?"

"The whole thing tommorrow, training, the big change in your career. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm more excited. This is just another challenge, and I can't wait to get started.

And I'm really excited about training, I told you once" Lexa said poking at Jeff and grinning "I can probably do the Swanton as good as you. I just have to prove it to the suits."

"As good as me huh? I think hanging out with characters like Cena has made your head swell." Jeff said grabbing Lexa's head and turning it like he was examining it.

"Ok, ok, not as good as you, but I will once you are done training me."

"Damn right!" Jeff exclaimed.

"They're gonna carry me out on a stretcher."

"What?" Jeff Asked

"Tommorrow, when they reveal the whole affair. I'm in a tag match with Torrie as my partner

against Mickie and Melina, then they all turn on me."

"Just be careful, Mickie may try to get in a few real kicks. I'm not sure about Torrie."

"Torrie is kinda scared of me, but I already talked to Melina and even though she's supposed to look like she's beatin' the hell out of me she is gonna try and look out for me, so nobody gets in any cheap shots."

"Good"

Once that movie was over, they started watching another one. About ten minutes into it Jeff happened to look down at Lexa to find her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, with her long blonde hair spread out on the pillow, her face resting on her hand. He smiled down at her as he

got up and covered her with her blanket. He was tired, and it didn't look like Victoria was gonna make it back to the room, so plopped down on her bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning Lexa woke to find Jeff sprawled out on Victoria's bed.

"I guess it was a good thing Victoria didn't come back last night."

Lexa sat down on the bed beside him and attemped to wake him up. After a few minutes, he finally decided to wake up, and Lexa smiled at him. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Jeff smiled back at her. "Morning, what time is it?" He asked as he yawned and stretched.

"7am, and we have to get going. Raw, Ft Lauderdale, today. Any of that ring a bell?"

"It's starting to." Jeff groaned.

Jeff made his way back to his room, as Lexa gathered her stuff, she would be driving down there on her own. She could have car pooled with Matt and Jeff for this trip but she had decided that she wanted to go and visit Meg since Key West was only a couple of hours south of Ft Lauderdale.

Lexa was backstage in the BankAtlantic Center in Ft Lauderdale. She had already done hair and makeup, and was warming up for her match. Melina walked by and gave her a pat on the shoulder and a quick thumbs up. Then Matt came to wish her luck, Jeff was busy preparing for his match. Lexa stood in her short pink low cut halter dress with purple sparkly trim, purple boots and a purple feather boa and purple hat pulled low over one eye, looking very determined, this was the last time she would have to wear this costume. But as she waited for London Bridge to hit, she also realized this was the last time she would walk out to that song, she had kinda liked the song. But a grin came across her face, she was starting a new chapter in her career. Finally Lexa's music came up, she stood at the top of the ramp and did her little turn around, as the crowd cheered. Then strutted her way down the ramp swinging her hips, kissing a couple of kids on the cheek on the way. Then as she got into the ring she kind of danced and mouthed the words of her song as she walked over and got up onto the second turnbuckle and did the _I love you_ sign with her hand and blew a kiss to the crowd. Then crossing to the other side of the ring and doing the same. Then when Torrie made her entrance, Lexa played her part and gave her a high five. The match got underway with Mickey giving Lexa a clothes line, but Lexa jumped up and sent Mickie flying with a spinning heel kick, then Lexa fell to her knees and started punching Mickie. The match went back and forth for a few minutes, when as scripted Candice Michelle's music came up. All the women in the ring stopped and looked towards the entrance as Candice made her way to ringside with a mic in her hand.

She climbed into the ring. "Sorry to interrupt your match ladies, but I have some news that just couldn't wait. Especially since it involves almost all of you, except you Melina, but you'll love

this anyway." Turning to Lexa. " Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, look at you, so pretty, so fortunate. You've got your dear friends Torrie and Trish, your got you gorgeous boyfriend who loves you. The fans love you, ALMOST everyone backstage loves you." Candice said smugly as Lexa looked on putting her hands on her hips and waiting for her to get to a point. "Your on top of the world."

"What is your point Candice, jealous?" Lexa said pulling Candices mic towards her.

"Hardly, I'm about to shatter your perfect existence." Candice pointed to the titantron as

a pre-recorded clip of Randy and Mickie supposedly unaware they were being filmed came up

and they were making out, and Randy was talking about how they have been lucky so far that Lexa hadn't found out. Lexa's jaw dropped and she was about ready to pounce on Mickie, when Candice spoke up. "Just a minute there Lexa, I'm not finished yet, there's more. You see Mickie and I happen to be friends and I've known for the past couple of months that she and Randy were making a fool of you. She would tell me all the dirty little details. And since, well basically I think you're a bitch, I thought it was funny that you were getting played. But little did I know that Randy had another dirty little secret." She again pointed to the titantron. A clip came up of Torrie walking out of a locker room trying to straighten & button her clothes and fix her disheveled hair,

out walked Randy right behind her tucking in his shirt and then they looked at each other with a devilish grin. Then Candice turned to the now shocked Lexa. "You see, you are really stupid, and really pathetic." The whole time Melina and Mickie were standing with huge grins on their faces.

At that moment Lexa looked like she was going to hit Candice, but instead turned and belted

Torrie, who fell back against the turn buckle. That is when Melina, Mickie and Candice took the opportunity to all jump Lexa knocking her to the ground, stomping her and kicking her. Torrie slowly got up from where she had fallen and made her way over to them and looked down at Lexa. Then to the crowds shock, starting kicking her too. Within a minute the ref's were trying to pull the women off of Lexa, but were unsuccessful. In reality Melinda was trying to position herself in front on Mickie and Candice so that they couldn't get any real kicks in, they managed a couple but with Melina there, not enough to hurt her badly. A second later Randy came running down to ringside, and the women hurried out of the ring. As he tended to an unconscious Lexa in the middle of the ring, the four women stood at the top of the ramp looking pleased with themselves. As the paramedics came and loaded Lexa on a stretcher, she woke up for a moment

as they were about to head up the ramp. She looked up to see Randy standing over her, and reached up and slapped him square across the face, and said "Go to hell" leaving him stunned as he watched her being wheeled up the ramp. Once she was backstage Lexa jumped off the stretcher, Matt and Jeff were there waiting for her. "You did great." Jeff said as they walked towards her locker room.

"Yeah you did, and now that's over we can start your training." Matt added

"I know, I'm glad that's over and behind me. Now comes the fun part."

"So are you gonna head home from here?" Matt asked.

"No actually I am gonna drive down to Key West for a couple of days and visit my Aunt Meg, then I am gonna go home and get my stuff. I have decided that instead of going home when you guys are on the road I am going to stay with my friend Alana, she lives in Charlotte, I will just go back and forth from there, instead of home. There is the potential for to many distractions at home." Lexa said

"As in distractions, you mean Randy bothering you." Jeff said

"That's possible, I just want to be completely focused. There are plenty of gyms in Charlotte I can use. And it is even a little closer to you guys than driving from my house would be."

"Lexa why don't you stay with one of us. I would be a lot easier for you, no driving back and forth." Matt suggested.

"No, you guys have done enough for me already. I couldn't."

"Lex, if you haven't noticed we kinda like having you around. It would be no problem,

Matt has all the equipment you would ever need, so you wouldn't need to go to the gym to workout." Jeff said

"Since you would be staying six weeks you could stay with me, I have more room.

Come on you know you wanna say yes." Matt said grinning, Jeff looked at Matt with raised eyebrows .

"Are you sure?" Lexa looked uncertain.

"Of course, so its settled then?" Matt said.

"Yeah, I couldn't say no to you guys if I wanted to." Lexa said smiling, and gave them each a hug, then turned and went into her locker room.


	16. Sucks Doesn't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: Ok guys here's the deal, I am kind of a review junkie, so **

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

Lexa woke up the next day in the spare room in Meg's house. It was a old little light blue

Key West style house with a wide shaded front porch. It was just around the corner from the bar, but on a quieter street, than Duval Street, which is where the bar was located. Lexa looked at the clock, she had slept until 11:30am. Not surprising since she hadn't gotten in until 3am.

Meg hadn't gotten in until about the same time, since she was closing the bar. Meg would already be up and around, the bar opened at noon, since it was always 5 o'clock in Key West and there was always someone looking for a drink. Meg had an old friend who was one of her bartenders and would manage the bar, when Meg wasn't around, but Meg liked to be there as much as possible. She loved it. Lexa got up and got showered, as she was drying her hair her cell phone went off, it was Meg.

"Hey baby girl, I figured you'd be up by now. What cha gonna do today?" Meg asked in her thick Southern accent.

"I'm gonna finish gettin' dressed, then head over to The Hog's Breath and say hey to

Mack and then walk over to Sloppy Joe's and say hi over there, and grab a bite to eat.

You wanna join me?"

"No, I can't we are gonna be too busy, it being summer and that festival is this week."

"Ok well I'm gonna come by after that."

"Why don't you come by a little later, and dust off those bartending skills. We're gonna be busy as hell later and we're short a bartender. If you don't mind." Meg asked.

"I'd love it, what time do you need me?"

"About 8 o'clock."

"Alright I'll see you then."

Lexa threw on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, and headed out to go visit some of her old friends. She walked around Key West visiting, for a couple of hours. Then she walked down to Mallory Square just in time for the daily Sunset Festival. Lexa smiled as she watched the tight rope walkers, and fire eaters. Then she grabbed some conch fritters and a key lime margarita and

settled herself on the seawall with everyone else, to watch the best show in the world, a Key West sunset.

Lexa raced back to Meg's house to change. She was actually looking forward to bartending, she hadn't done it in so long, it would be fun. And here, it was never dull. She quickly changed into a short black ruffled mini skirt, and a black tank top that had a white skull and cross bones on it that said _Got Rum?,_ which she thought was entirely appropriate for Key West, and a pair of black boots. She brushed out her long hair and pulled it into a ponytail that she tied with a black ribbon. She quickly threw on a little makeup, and raced out the door. She didn't make it to The Hairy Alligator until almost 8:30.The place was already packed, she found Meg and then immediately got behind the bar. Lexa was a little rusty at first, especially when it came to complicated drinks. After an hour or two she was totally back into the swing of things, pouring out drinks and slinging bottles like she had never quit, and having a blast .A couple more hours flew by, then a slightly drunk guy at the end of the bar that looked to be about 22 kept trying to get Lexa's attention, even though Sylvia the other bartender was taking care of him. So finally when she had a moment she made her way down to him. "How you doin', do you need somethin'" She asked.

"I just wanted to get a closer look, your very pretty. You remind me of someone" He replied with a grin.

"Who?" Lexa asked hiding a grin

"This hot wrestling chic on TV named Lexa, you ever heard of her?" He replied.

"Nope sorry." Lexa remarked still trying not to grin.

"My name's Doug, what's yours?" He said holding his hand out.

"Alexandrea." She said shaking his hand.

"Well Alexandrea, you could almost be her twin, not quite but almost."

"Cool, well I guess we can't all be as perfect as those chics on TV, besides they'd probably all

look like crap if it weren't for all that makeup they wear and stuff." Lexa knew she shouldn't be messing with this poor drunk guy, but it was just good clean fun.

"Nah, they'd still look good."

"Maybe." She grinned, and walked over to help someone else.

About 15 minutes later the band announced that they were taking a short break.

Meg practically pushed Lexa out from behind the bar, towards the band.

"But before we take our break and Meg cues up the jukebox, we have an announcement to make. For old times sake making a very special appearance behind the bar here at the Hairy Alligator, all the way from the hard hittin' wrestling ring of the WWE, our very own Lexa Davis!" London Bridge cued up from the speakers, as Lexa turned around and smiled at the applause, then turned and winked at Doug who was sitting at the bar, with his mouth hanging open. She did make it up to him though, she bought him a drink and took pictures with him and his friends and by the end of the night had a fan for life. They closed down the bar at 3am, and exhausted but grinning ear to ear Lexa walked back to Meg's house with her. They sat up and talked for a while, before heading off to sleep.

The next morning Lexa woke up and threw on her bikini, a jean skirt and a tank top, and headed over to Smather's Beach for a couple of hours. After that Lexa headed back over to The Hairy Alligator, it was only noon so there were just a few patrons in the bar. :Lexa sat up on one of the bar stools, and joked with Meg and Sylvia for a bit. All of the sudden Meg stopped smiling and cocked an eyebrow, looking past Lexa towards the door. Lexa turned around on her bar stool to see what had gotten Meg's attention. Standing there in the door, like he was looking for something, was Randy Orton. How thick was this man? What didn't he get about her not wanting him anymore? Meg leaned over to Lexa. "You want me to call Mack and the boys to come, and get rid of him. They'd be happy too."

"No, I can handle Randy. I'll be right back." Lexa said giving Meg a quick _here goes nothing_ kind of look.

Walking up to Randy, Lexa said. "So I see you've reduced yourself to stalking now."

"Not quite, I knew where you'd go. And I needed to talk to you, really talk." Randy said.

"Fine then, lets talk." Lexa said leading him outside onto the street. Randy quickly caught up to

her, then slowed his pace to meet hers. When they finally reached a small park, Lexa sat down on a bench. Randy sat next to her, but was careful to keep his distance.

"So what could you possibly have to say, that you haven't already said. Maybe an apology for the

other night?"

"I was jealous, you were slow dancing with Matt Hardy when I walked in, and then dancing with practically every other guy in the place." Randy said defensively.

"I can dance with who ever I want to, you have no say anymore. What don't you get about that?"

"I don't get how you can just feel nothing for me anymore, how you can just toss me aside."

"Randy, you did that to yourself. I don't want to keep having this same discussion. You lied, you cheated, you obviously didn't care enough about me to be faithful. It is time you take responsibility for your own actions." Lexa said

"What about you? You share fault in this too." Randy said accusingly.

"Excuse me, I don't think so. I was there for you, I loved you, I trusted you, I defended you.

So don't even give me that."

"You couldn't decide what you wanted, you were always trying to be a freespirit or whatever.

It took you weeks to decide if you just wanted to move in with me."

"Yes, because it meant uprooting my life, not yours. You know what, I am not going to argue about that with you. This is just another tactic, first you tried the whole, _if you love me you'll give me another chance _thing. Then you tried to force yourself on me a couple of times. And now you are trying guilt. Good try, but you wasted a long trip." Lexa said

"Lexa, I'm sorry I made mistakes. But I can make it up to you. If you will just give me another chance. I know we can be happy. I love you so much, please. I know you love me too, we

can do this." Randy said caressing Lexa's cheek.

"You really think we could put it back together?" She asked incredulously.

"I know we can." He said softly.

"It hurt so much being without you." Lexa whispered.

"I know." Randy said as he leaned in and kissed Lexa. She parted her lips allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss lasted for another minute. When finally they separated, Lexa inched back on the bench just a little. Randy then leaned in and said to her a little breathlessly . "I love you Lexa."

She whispered back to him. "I know." Then she said. " It sucks doesn't it?"

"What does?" Randy said still smiling.

Lexa looked him straight in the eye. "Having someone fuck with your heart." She said coldly. Then standing she said "I don't love you anymore, Randy. I want nothing to do with you.

Maybe now you'll get it." And with that she turned and left him there on the bench.


	17. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Author's Note: Did I mention that you guys who review are awesome. You know who you are ; ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A couple of days later Lexa sat at the counter in Matt's kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

She had just arrived yesterday, the boys were on the road for a couple more days. She let herself in with the key Matt had left for her. She had started out immediately yesterday, she checked out Matt's equipment and found that he really did have everything she would ever need for her strength training and cardio, and he had even installed a bag for her to use for kickboxing.

She also went out and found a place that specialized in Muay Thai style kickboxing.

Now as she sat all alone in Matt's kitchen, she thought about her last meeting with Randy.

She didn't like what she had done to him. No matter what he had done to her, she didn't like playing games. It didn't sit well. But, it had really come down to not knowing what else to do, she had told him and told him that it was over and he wouldn't listen. Her had betrayed her, broken her heart and everytime he pulled one of his antics, it pulled that wound open again. She knew Randy, she knew that it was really all about his ego, his ego couldn't fathom the idea that he couldn't have her whenever he wanted no matter what he had done. She knew the only way

to possibly get through to him was to bruise his ego a little, take him down a notch. And now she was wishing it didn't have to be that way, she had hated doing it. Though she didn't know why

she was feeling guilty, he had made a fool of her, slept around on her with a woman she thought was a friend, and then also with a woman that she hated, played games, and broken her heart.

She shook her head and shrugged it off, what was done was done. And apparently it had worked

she hadn't seen or heard from him since she left him on that bench.

Lexa quickly got into a routine. When the guys were gone she would workout for about

four hours, then go and do kickboxing for a couple of hours, then workout for another hour later on. When Matt, Jeff, Shannon or Shane were in town she would change the routine. She would get up extra early and work out for four hours, and then spend pretty much the rest of the day working on new moves and basically training with one or two of them. She was also on a special diet. She knew it was a rigorous schedule, but she only had five weeks left and had to make it count.

Once Trish got back from overseas, she and Lexa would talk on the phone often.

They were still best friends, but Trish was pre- occupied with Dave. Lexa understood, she had been there before. Lexa and Jeff had come to the point where she could tell him anything, along with Trish, he was her best friend. Lexa also became friends with Shannon and Shane, they were great and they made her laugh. Lexa still felt like Matt held back around her sometimes, but they

had fun together. A lot of times when he was home, he would get up early and work out with her, and then they would make breakfast together. Jeff somehow always managed to show up just when breakfast was cooked. Then they would all go and train for most of the day. Lexa picked up most of the moves quickly, she had been practicing them for years. But they had to be executed perfectly before she would be allowed to use them on television. Jeff had her start out just doing a senton bomb, before he let her do the swanton bomb. He also worked with her on the Whisper in the Wind. Matt, Shane, and Shannon all worked with her on other moves. They also had her

work on some of the moves she already used, but had her do them on themselves, so she could work them on heavier opponents. To say the least Lexa was working her ass off, and loving it.

Lexa had been in Cameron about three and a half weeks so far. The previous week Jeff had moved her from the Senton Bomb onto the Swanton Bomb, after she had successfully completed it she gave him an _I told you so_ look, to which he couldn't help but smile. Now she was back at Matt's house. She and Matt were making dinner together, like they had done a couple times. Usually Jeff came over, but tonight he was going to help Shannon out with something, he had told Lexa earlier. So it was just her and Matt. After dinner they went into the livingroom and flipped on the television. They sat on the couch facing each other and talked. Lexa talked about her family, and growing up. She told him about her mother, and how she had raised them on her own. Matt talked about his family, Jeff and his dad. And growing up with Shane and Shannon.

They talked about their hopes, their regrets, and everything in between. Lexa smiled at Matt finally opening up and taking his guard down. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled when he got really animated in telling you something. Lexa noticed at that moment, how beautiful his eyes were, how great his smile was, just how really hot he was. But more than that, how sweet and caring he was, under that tough, funny, very intense exterior.

They talked and laughed and joked for a while.

Finally Matt said. "You know what I regret?"

Lexa smiled at him. "What's that?"

"Not getting to finish that dance with you."

Lexa looked him in the eye with a smile. "Really?"

"Would you mind?" Matt asked gesturing with his head.

"I'd love to."

Matt flipped on the cd player with the remote control, and stood holding his hand out to Lexa as she stood up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Far Away by Nickelback started, and smiled up at him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced. Somehow her heart beat quickened, as she could feel his do the same. When she looked up at him, he had the most intense gaze she had ever seen and it was fixed on her. She locked eyes with him, he stared at her with such intensity that her heart started to race. No one had ever looked at her like that. As she stared back at those smoldering brown eyes, he suddenly moved in and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. He held her so close she could feel his muscles ripple under his skin. As they continued the kiss, time stopped and the world disappeared. He poured everything he had been holding back, everything he felt

into that kiss. It was amazing, she had never felt anything like that in her life. Finally they pulled apart completely breathless, Lexa still with her arms around Matt's neck, and Matt with his hands

around her waist. They just stood there and held each other for a moment.

Finally Lexa spoke. "I never knew."

"I couldn't tell you, you weren't available and then you were hurting too much." Matt said as he looked down at her.

"You're amazing, you showed me everything with just one kiss." Lexa said as she reached up and brushed his cheek with her thumb. Then leaned up and kissed him, and then slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight Lexa." He smiled, his eyes followed her as she ascended the stairs. He stayed down stairs for a while, he was on to much of a high to go to sleep.

The next morning Lexa woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, she had obviously overslept. She quickly put on a pair of black yoga pants, a dark purple tank top, tennis shoes and threw her hair up into a pony tail. She smiled to herself remembering last night as she headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Matt putting breakfast on the table.

Matt looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning."

Lexa smiled back "Good morning."

They both kept grinning, like a couple of goofy kids.

A few minutes later Jeff came in. "Mornin'" And sat down to eat.

Through out breakfast, everytime Jeff looked up he either caught Matt looking at Lexa and smiling or Lexa looking at Matt and smiling.

Finally Jeff stood up. "We need to get to work. Lex you've only got about a week

and a half left before you leave, so we need to get movin'. Matt you're not dressed yet so Lex and I will head on over there and you can meet us." Then headed out the door.

As Lexa stood in the ring waiting to lock up with Jeff.

He asked. "So Lex, what's up with you and my brother?'

Lexa tried to hide a smile. "What do you mean?"

"Don't even try that, I saw you two acting all goofy this morning."

Lexa couldn't help but smile. "He kissed me last night."

"And then?" Jeff inquired

"And then I kissed him back." Lexa answered

"So now what?" Jeff asked

"I really don't know." Lexa shrugged

"Don't you think it might be a little soon?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Are you trying to tell me not to date your brother?"

"No, of course not. I just want what is best for the both of you."

"I really don't know what is going to happen, and yeah it's a little soon. But there is definitely something there." Lexa answered.

Their conversation soon came to an end as Matt arrived, and they got started on her training.

Lexa and Jeff locked up, then Jeff started to twist her arm behind her back, which she countered with a shoot kick. He was staying on the defensive, allowing her to practice her moves. They went on for a while with Lexa delivering a moonsault to Jeff, then a Lexarana, then a whisper in the wind. When Matt came into the ring he did the same, staying on the defensive. She delivered a superkick, a leg sweep, followed by a shining wizard, then finished with a Swanton Bomb.

Lexa was so busy concentrating on her training that her last week in Cameron flew by.

So busy in fact that so far she and Matt's relationship hadn't progressed farther than a few stolen kisses and an evening walk holding hands. However they both felt their hearts begin to beat a little faster when ever the other was near, and they would often cast each other little smiles or get caught staring at one another. When it came time to leave Lexa was a little sorry, she had loved staying with them. She had a blast training and hanging out with Shannon and Shane. She and Jeff had become so close, she loved having him only next door. She would miss waking up and

working out with Matt, and making breakfast with him. They still hadn't really defined the blossoming relationship between the two of them, all Lexa knew was he could make her weak

in the knees and her heart race with only a look. Of course, it was that certain intense way of looking at her that would probably make any girl weak in the knees, but he didn't look at just any girl that way.

Matt woke up early the Wednesday morning she was to leave, Jeff came over and helped load her stuff in the car. Jeff picked her up in a big hug.

"You go and show those trainers who's boss, and I'll see you at Raw next week" Jeff said as he put her back down.

"Sure thing Jeffro. Thank You." She said as she pecked his cheek, and gave him another quick hug.

Then Jeff turned and headed back into Matt's house, leaving Matt and Lexa to their goodbye's.

Matt reached out and took Lexa's hand.

"I really liked having you here, I'm gonna miss it."

"I really liked being here. Thank you for everything."

Matt smiled down at her. "No thank you's."

Lexa smiled back at him, then he leaned down pulling her gently into a kiss, as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they pulled away, Lexa smiled back at him once before getting into her car and heading home.

Once Lexa got home she had dinner with her mom, brother, and sister, all of whom she hadn't seen in several weeks. Then the next day with her sister in tow, Lexa headed out to go shopping and get her hair done, she had to get ready for her re-debut in a few days. Once she

got her stuff together at home she caught a flight to Kentucky. They were on an extremely tight time schedule. Lexa had only a couple days to prove to the trainers at OVW that she could do the new moves safely, and make them look good. They would then report back to Vince and Stephanie.

Sunday night, Lexa was practically buzzing with excitement as the plane landed in Denver.

Everything was a go, the trainers had been extremely impressed with the moves and had given the green light. Everything it seemed was finally falling into place, Randy had so far left her alone, she had found a truly kindred spirit in Jeff, even if she and Matt's relationship never developed past friendship she knew he would be there for her, her training had been a success, her career was getting a definite boost, she was getting a rare opportunity to possibly bring new steam to the Women's Division, and the Chapman's would be there at the show tomorrow. Lexa couldn't help but give the flight attendant a big smile as she left the plane.


	18. A Bad Ass Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: I am a review junkie, yes I have a problem I am trying to get help, but until then PLEASE REVIEW**.

Monday afternoon Torrie stormed through the backstage area looking for Vince or

Stephanie or anyone that could tell her what the hell was going on. Torrie had already been having a bad month, seeing as how she was short on friends. Trish and Lexa were who she had hung out with the most backstage. Trish obviously was no longer speaking to her, Victoria and Melina were luke warm. She was never really good friends with any of the other Divas. The only one's she could possibly have allied with given the circumstances, were Candice and Mickie, and Mickie was pissed at her for Randy. Not that Mickie had anything to be pissed about, she and Mickie had never been friends.

And Randy wasn't Mickie's to begin with, he had been Lexa's. Torrie knew it was wrong the first time she had slept with Randy, Lexa was her friend. But at the time she didn't care, and she did it a couple more times after that. They hadn't really had an affair, just random sex a couple of times. Now as she looked dejectedly around it really wasn't worth the hassle, fans were chanting "hoo" everytime she came out now. And to top it all off she gets an incomplete script, sure her part was all there. But she didn't understand the very last part were she was just supposed to "lie there while a finisher was delivered to her" and then the ref would help her out of the ring. What Diva's finisher required her just to lie there? Why didn't they tell her the finisher, and most importantly why didn't they tell her the opponent! Finally Torrie found Stephanie, but the only response she got was " Don't worry about it Tor we got it covered, get to hair and makeup."

Then Stephanie walked off. And Torrie dejectedly went off to hair and makeup, her match was second."

Stephanie had Lexa slip into the arena early and gave her a locker room off on it's own. She and Stephanie had met at the hotel the night before to discuss details. As they had discussed several weeks prior, the element of surprise was definitely going to be used. No one knew about Lexa's return save for a select few, mainly the Hardy's and Trish. And there were details that Torrie didn't know about, especially one after the end of the match. It was all part of what she and Stephanie had discussed back when Lexa had decided to accept her offer. Lexa got a full script with all the details. She knew that after she came out, Randy would be told to be dressed and ready, but not informed of his part until Lexa already made her entrance. It was all about keeping up that element of surprise that Vince had agreed to so whole heartedly.

Lexa stayed in her locker room and warmed up. Trish snuck in and gave her a big hug. It had been a couple of month's since they had last seen each other. They could only talk for a minute, then Trish wished her luck and snuck back out. Matt and Jeff both called her to wish her luck. She got changed into her ring attire, then hair and makeup came to her.

She watched the show from her locker room as it got started.

**JR: "We are broadcasting live from the Pepsi Center in the mile high city, Denver, Colorado. I'm Jim Ross here with Jerry the King Lawler. And we thank you for being here with us tonight"**

**King: "We gotta great show tonight JR, DX is here and who knows what's gonna happen.**

**The Hardy Boyz are gonna take on Cade and Murdoch, Torrie is gonna take on, well we really don't know who."**

**JR: "Yeah, it's a strange thing King."**

**King: "No kiddin'. Our main event tonight is gonna be John Cena vs. Randy Orton in a non title match." **

Lexa continued to watch as the show got underway. She couldn't move out to gorilla until the very last minute, after Torrie had already made her entrance.

Finally Torrie made her entrance and Lexa moved quickly out to guerilla position.

They were going to make Torrie wait a few minutes to build it up.

As Torrie stood waiting in the ring.

**King: "Well JR, do you think Torrie's gonna get an opponent tonight?"**

**JR: "It does't look like it."**

Just then the low beginning cords of Bullets came on, the Lyrics just almost like a whisper.

_Walking around I hear the sounds of the earth seeking relief_

_I'm trying to find a reason to live_

_But the mindless clutter my path_

_Oh these thorns in my side_

_I know I have something free_

_I have something so alive_

_I think they shoot cause they want it_

_I think they shoot cause they want it_

A purplish fog cued up and the song suddenly blastedthrough the arena:

_I think they shoot cause they want iiiiiitttt!!!!!!!!!_

Lexa emerged through the fog dressed in a pair of very low sitting camouflage cargo pants, her trinity tattoo on her stomach clearly showing. With a black belt with a large skull and cross bones buckle and black boots. She had on a black sports bra style top, with a black choker with her silver handcuffs charm hanging from it. She also had on a pair on black fingerless fishnet gloves, and wore black eye makeup. Her long hair had been cut in a choppy layered style that came to a little below her shoulders, and the tips of her layers had been dyed a very faint purple. She also looked very tanned and toned. To say the least Lexa looked bad ass, as she stood at the top of the ramp, hands on her hips glaring at Torrie for a moment before started making her way down to the ring.

**King: "I can't believe it, it's Lexa."**

**JR: "Lexa Davis is here and she looks like she's ready to get some payback."**

**King: "Did you know she had a tattoo... or a six pack?"**

**JR: "No King I didn't, and obviously neither did Torrie Wilson."**

The camera then trained to Torrie standing in the ring who looked ready to shit herself. Then it went back to Lexa who hadn't taken her eyes off of Torrie, as she made her way down to the ring. She kept to one side or the other holding an arm out and slapping hands with the screaming fans who were going wild, her eyes still on Torrie. Lexa then ran and slid into the ring under the bottom rope, turning as she slid so she would end up on her behind. Then without even stopping she jumped up and ran over to the corner and jumped onto the second turnbuckle and pumped her fist in the metal sign to the lyrics, which she then changed to the _I love you _sign and pointed to the crowd. She gave a wink to the Chapman's who were in the front row. She turned and jumped off the turnbuckle and as she ran across the ring to the opposite corner she glared and pointed her finger at Torrie, then hopped up onto the turn buckle and did the same.

Once the match got underway Torrie hit Lexa with a chop, then Irish Whipped Lexa. On her return Lexa stopped then hit Torrie with a Spinning heel kick, which sent her backwards and into the turnbuckle then Lexa hit her with a splash against the turnbuckle. Lexa hit Torrie with a leg sweep then an elbow then went for the cover but Torrie kicked out. Lexa then pulled Torrie up and whipped her into the ropes but Torrie ducked the clothes line. And turned and punched Lexa to which Lexa picked Torrie up and slammed her into the mat with a suplex. Lexa went for the cover again Torrie kicked out again. Lexa pulled Torrie up to a standing position then to the crowds surprise did a Twist of Fate. Leaving Torrie laying on the mat, Lexa climbed the turnbuckle onto the top and stood there for a second, looked to the crowd then surprised them with the Swanton Bomb. Then went for the three count. As the ref held up her hand the crowd went wild. Lexa went and climbed up onto the second turnbuckle, then as she jumped down she

looked down at Torrie laying on the mat and grinned. She then reached into a pocket and pulled out a red marker, leaned down and as the camera zoomed in wrote "Hooo" across Torrie's forehead. She tried not to laugh as she did it, it was washable, but she knew how pissed Torrie would be. It was on Lexa's script, but not on Torrie's. The ref then helped Torrie from the ring.

As her music stopped Lexa stood in the ring mic in hand.

"As you all can see I have made a few changes. You all remember me showing up at ringside in all purple and pink sparkles, make up perfect, hair long and perfect. Tattoo's covered. " She said pointing to the one on her stomach then lifting up her pant leg slightly to show the other. "That ...wasn't me. That was the me they wanted me to be. I was trying so hard to be someone else's ideal. Someone else as in the WWE suits and a certain Mr Randy Orton. Trying so hard that in the process I lost something... myself. You see a certain scumbag's infidelity and the beat down that followed it, opened my eyes. Well, it pissed me off and opened my eyes. I'm through with being someone else's idea of who I should be. And I'm through with being pushed around, I'm gonna show the WWE what I'm really about. And Mickie, Torrie and Candice better believe their on my shit list." Lexa stopped when _Burn In My Light _blared through the speakers, and out walked Randy with his own mic. He was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a Legend Killer t-shirt.

Lexa stood in the ring her hands on her hips.

Randy got that cocky grin on his face and as he made his way down to the ring he raised the mic up to speak. "Lexa, Lexa, I must say ...that was impressive. And look at you showing off your little six pack, I can't say I would have chosen that outfit, but you look hot."

"Gee ...thanks." Lexa replied her voice dripping sarcasm.

Randy held up his hand for her to let him continue as he stepped into the ring. "And those new moves, you've really been working hard. Maybe if you had worked that hard on our relationship, I wouldn't have had to go else where."

"Screw you Randy."

"Been there done that, many times. And as I recall you were pretty good at it." Randy said with a smirk giving her a look up and down..

"Well its nice to know one of us was." Lexa replied.

"Funny, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. I'm gonna get to what I came down here for,

to tell you that to spite all that has happened I am willing to take you back, no don't say anything yet. You know you miss me, you know you want me. Just take time and think about it." With that Randy turned to leave the ring, Lexa was just supposed to stand there with a disgusted look on her face as he went behind her and exited the ring, then he was gonna get half way up the ramp and finish his part. So Lexa waited like she was supposed to, when all of the sudden she felt a huge arm wrap around her head and neck, and suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head, neck and back as she was slammed down onto the mat. She lay there stunned, this was not in the script.

Randy made his way back up the ramp and said the lines he was supposed to. "Actually Lexa you know what. I change my mind, you weren't that good anyway." And shrugged his shoulders and headed to the back.

As Lexa lay there, she literally couldn't move for a few seconds. As pain shot through her head and neck. She had been totally unprepared, and had landed wrong. And Randy had landed with all his weight and force, not cushioning the landing with his own back side like he would have, had he been performing this as a scripted move rather than actually trying to hurt her. The ref hovered over her, shocked himself at what had just happened. Finally she slowly sat up, clutching the back of her head as she did so. The ref asked her if she needed a stretcher.

"No, could you just help me to the back."

Slowly with the help of the official she made her way out of the ring and to the back. As soon as she was through the curtain Jeff was there.

Taking the officials place at her side he asked "Lex are you ok?"

"Yeah" She said still clutching the back of her head, and leaning against him. "Just... dizzy."

"Come on." Jeff said gently picking her up " I'll get you there a little easier." Then headed off to go get her checked out.

As Lexa sat getting checked out by the medic, Jeff stayed nearby. And Trish sat in a nearby chair with a worried look on her face. Finally Lexa looked up. "Where's Matt?"

Jeff and Trish looked at each other before Jeff answered. "He and Randy got into a fight, right after Randy got into the back. It was broken up pretty quickly. Matt was ordered to stay in his locker room until our match later." Jeff answered

"And Randy was just taken into, what I assume is a disciplinary meeting." Trish added.

What Trish didn't bother to tell Lexa was that Mickie was practically bouncing around with glee

at what had happened, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Trish had wanted so badly to slap that smile off Mickie's face, but that wouldn't have helped the situation.

Finally the medic spoke up. "Well you don't have a concussion, just a really good bump on the head. You'll get a pretty decent headache from it, but that's it. Your neck is probably gonna be sore for an few days, and I'm sure your back will too. But no real damage done, I'm gonna give you a couple of prescription strength Tylenol. After that just some over the counter Tylenol or Aleve will work fine. Tonight you might want to go straight back to your hotel room and just relax. I would take it easy for at least a couple of days."

After that Stephanie came in to check on Lexa and explained that no they hadn't pulled a fast one on Lexa. That RKO wasn't supposed to happen. Randy was given a written warning and anything further would result in a suspension.

Trish walked Lexa back to her locker room, then went off to go and do her own spot.

When Lexa walked into her locker room she was surprised to see Matt waiting there for her.

"Hey, I thought you were stuck in your locker room." Lexa asked.

"Well they never specified which locker room, and I really wanted to make sure you were ok."

Matt answered getting up and walking over to her. "Are you ok?"

Lexa smiled up at him "Yes, I'm fine, just sore. No harm done."

"I wanted to rip his head off." Matt said angrily. "I just wanted to..."

Lexa suddenly leaned up and placed her lips on his, stopping him in mid sentence.

Matt reached up his hand cupping the side of her face. The kiss deepened as he slipped

his tongue into her mouth.

"Uhh ummm."

They pulled apart and both looked to the door and saw Jeff standing there.

"Sorry. Our match is next. And seriously Matt, taking advantage of an injured woman." Jeff said

shaking his head.

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled. "See you guys later." Matt squeezed her hand as he turned and headed out the door.

Lexa slowly painfully changed into a pair of black track pants and an old DX _Suck It_ tank top. And laid back onto the couch. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and John Cena popped his head in. "Damn, your dressed."

Lexa smiled from her spot on the couch and started to get up. "Hey, John."

"Hey you stay right where your at. How you doin'? I heard about what my boy did. I'm gonna have to give him a little re-education on how to treat women."

"He's your best friend John." Lexa said

"Best friend or not, that don't mean he doesn't deserve a couple good swift kicks in the ass. I hear Hardy already got started." John said sitting on the end of the couch.

"Yeah."

"Good. By the way, you looked damn good out there tonight. Like a little bad ass." John said with a grin.

"Thanks." Lexa said with a laugh.

John's face suddenly turned serious. "Look Lexa, I real sorry about what went down between you two. I didn't know he was screwin' around on you."

"I know you didn't." Lexa shrugged "But thanks. I'm movin' on."

"Good, you were too good for 'em anyway. I gotta get goin' I'm up next, I just wanted to stop by and check on ya. Later."

"Later John."

Later that night Beth and Dwayne Chapman and their crew met Lexa at her hotel. Since Lexa was pretty sore, they had insisted that she take it easy and that they would come there. Matt and Jeff came over and met them all. Trish was rooming with her, so of course she was there. Beth showed them pictures of Lexa and the crew when she worked for them, and Dwayne had lots of stories to tell. Matt and Jeff listened with interest as Lexa reminisced with them. Matt, Jeff and Trish were all surprised to learn that Lexa was still technically a licensed bounty hunter, she had never let it expire. They sat and talked for a couple of hours, until finally they said there goodbyes. Lexa promised to come out to Hawaii and visit as soon as her schedule permitted it.

After the Chapmans left, and then Jeff had bid Lexa and Trish goodnight. Matt gave Lexa a kiss goodnight, to which Trish just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.


	19. Peas In A Pod

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the WWE or any of its Superstars or Divas.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! Everyone else PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also xXxArwenxXx just finished her story _Behind These Hazel Eyes _and it is definitely worth reading.**

The next day Lexa was supposed to have a photo shoot, they needed new shots of her with her new look, and they were also doing an article in WWE magazine. However Lexa had gotten a voice mail the night before telling her it had been pushed back a day, since they wanted to use a photographer that was in South Carolina. Lexa couldn't be happier, she was in no mood for a photo shoot.

The next morning Lexa woke up feeling very stiff. When she slowly sat up pain shot through her neck and tender upper back. "What...an...asshole." She said out loud to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Trish looked up from where she was packing her bag. "Reliving last night?"

"No, just feeling it." Lexa said as she pushed aside the soreness and got up to take a shower.

Trish had an early flight so she and Lexa hugged goodbye before Lexa grabbed her shower.

Lexa took a long hot shower, the heat doing a lot to relieve her soreness.

When she got out of the shower she had a message from Matt asking if she would like to go out to breakfast with him. She called him back and told him she'd meet him in a half an hour down in the lobby. Lexa quickly dried her hair, it was amazing how easy it was now that it wasn't down to her waist. Then she put on a pair of loose black capri pants that tied at the waist and a red baby- T

with a black dragon design, and a pair of black flip flops. She threw all her stuff in her bag and was about to head out the door when she turned back around, and decided to put on a little makeup. Finally she grabbed her bag hoisting it up gingerly. Once she got out to the elevator she let the bag drop back at her feet while she waited for the doors to open. When she heard the ding she carefully lifted her bag and stepped towards the door without looking up, almost crashing into

none other than Randy Orton. The two stood there for a second as she glared up at him then moved aside as he stepped off the elevator and she stepped onto it without saying a word to each other.

Matt met Lexa at the elevator with a smile and took her bag from her, then they headed off to breakfast. He took her to a little family owned diner. Lexa ordered pancakes and Matt ordered a big breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and hash browns. Lexa ended up stealing half of his hash browns, and a piece of sausage. Matt just laughed at her. Then he looked up at her a little more seriously.

"I'd really like to take you on a proper date, if you don't mind?" Matt said

Lexa smiled at him. "I'd really like that, what did you have in mind."

"Well how about dinner Thursday night, and then a small surprise afterwards."

"Sounds good, a small surprise huh?" Lexa asked with her eyebrow cocked.

"Yep."

"Skydiving?" Lexa asked

"Nope"

"Bungee jumping?"

"Nope"

"Ah, I got it. Hang gliding." Lexa said

"I generally make it a rule not to risk my life... until the second date." Matt said jokingly.

"Ah, I see." Lexa said pretending to be disappointed.

They finished breakfast, then headed back to the hotel to meet up with Jeff. Then they were going to catch a cab to the airport, they were all on the same flight as far as Charlotte.

Jeff and Lexa's seats were next to each other on the flight. Matt had ended up two rows back.

Lexa and Jeff spent pretty much the whole flight laughing and goofing off. When they parted at Charlotte Airport Lexa gave Jeff a big hug, then Matt kissed Lexa goodbye.

Wednesday morning Lexa woke up in her own bed bright and early to the sound of

Angels & Airwaves The Adventure on her cell phone.

"Hello" She said groggily.

"Hey Lex" Jeff said sounding extremely cheerful for so early in the morning.

"Jeff how can you sound so cheerful at 6 in the morning, and more importantly why are you up so early." Lexa said still sounding half asleep, but also a little amused.

"You have your photo shoot today right?"

"Yeah, it's at noon."

"I'm bored. You want some company?" Jeff asked

"You know I'd love it if you came. But you're gonna drive a couple hours, to sit through my boring photo shoot with me? And you're bored? You've only been home for one day,

how can you possibly be bored?"

"What can I say, it's boring around here without you. And besides we'll make the photo shoot fun, I promise."

"You're crazy Jeff."

"You are too Lex, that's why we get along so well. So you want company?"

"I'd love it." Lexa said

"Good, 'cause I just got in the car. Now go back to sleep, I'll see you in a couple of hours." And with that Jeff hung up.

Lexa shook her head as she put her phone down. "He's nuts."

As she lay there, she couldn't get back to sleep. She was excited that Jeff was coming to visit her,

even though she just saw him yesterday. He was the most fun person she knew.

Lexa got up, amazingly her neck and back felt much, much better than they had the day before. She threw on some track pants and walked down stairs, the coffee house would be open already. She bought herself a cup of coffee and a bagel, and headed back upstairs.

Sitting at her bar eating her bagel she looked at the clock it was only 6:30, oh well. She picked up her cell phone and dialed it.

"Hey sweetie." Matt groggily answered.

Lexa smiled to herself, that was the first time he had ever called her that.

"Hey yourself, I see your crazy brother didn't wake you up."

"Nope, I'm guessing he did wake you up though. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing he just called to tell me he was bored and he wanted to come to my photo shoot with me. And then I couldn't get back to sleep so I figured I'd give you a call."

"I'm glad you did. He's bored, huh. I guess I'm not as exciting company as you are, can't blame him. I'd like be hanging out with you today too. But I'll just wait until tomorrow."Matt replied

"I'm excited about our date tomorrow." Lexa said

"Me too, and the little surprise."

"No clues for me?" Lexa asked

"Nope."

"Well then I guess I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Ok, don't let my bro get you into any trouble today. Or should I say don't get each other into

trouble. I'll see you tomorrow Lexa."

"Bye Matt."

Two hours later Jeff showed up at her door. Lexa was dressed in a jean skirt and a Papa Roach spaghetti strap top. They didn't have to leave for another couple of hours, so Jeff flipped on the TV and found some cartoons.

"Seriously Jeff, Spongebob?"

"Oh, don't even pretend you don't watch it."

"Ok well at least skooch over you couch hog."

Jeff draped his arm around her shoulders as they sat and watched Spongebob.

"So you and my bro have a date tomorrow night, huh?"

"Yeah, he's picking me up and we are going to dinner. And then I don't know what."

"You know he really likes you."

"I'm glad, cause I really like him."

"Good." Jeff said then turned back to the TV.

A couple of hours later they had just arrived at the photographer's studio.

The photographer did a lot of work for the WWE, but also had his own studio just outside of Myrtle Beach. It was convenient for any of the wrestlers that lived in the region, especially for Lexa since Myrtle Beach was only an hour away. Jeff walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs lining the wall in the cheerful waiting area. Lexa headed over to the receptionist.

The 40 something brunette receptionist could tell they were with the WWE the moment they walked through the door. She smiled at Lexa. "Miss Davis with the WWE?"

"Yes. Are we that obvious?" Lexa asked with a laugh, this really didn't look like a woman who watched much wrestling.

"We see a lot of wrestlers. I imagine you have to be a unique individual make it in that business, so I can spot you guys pretty easily, even though I don't actually have time to watch it or really any TV, myself." Lexa noticed pictures of four smiling children on the friendly brunettes desk, and immediately understood.

Lexa smiled back at her. "I guess we do kinda stick out, nodding towards the rainbow haired Hardy a few feet away, and then fingering her own purple tipped locks."

The receptionist let out a small chuckle.

"Mr Robertson asked me to tell you he is going to be a little delayed. The shoot before yours is running a bit long. I apologize." the receptionist said.

"No problem." Lexa said.

"My name is Sara, just let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks Sara." Lexa said then headed over and sat next to Jeff.

Meanwhile Jeff had fished Lexa's iPod out of her bag, flipped it to Staind and hit play, turning it down low since Lexa had it hooked up to her mini speaker instead of earbuds.

Sara looked up with a smile. " You guys can turn that up if you want it, doesn't bother me. No reason to strain your ears being polite."

"Thanks." Jeff responded, then turned up the iPod.

Jeff proceeded to make both women laugh as he banged his head to Once by Pearl Jam totally out of sync with the music, and put his hand up in the metal sign.

Just then a very tall, very thin brunette walked in and breezed right past them straight towards Sara's desk. She was wearing a pale pink skirt with a white tailored looking button down shirt, a pair of pink Calvin Klein shoes, and a Prada bag. Her hair was swept up into a bun, she looked to be in her early twenties. Sara looked up warily as the young woman approached her desk. "Hello Miss Ross. How can I help you."

She looked at Sara dismissively and rolled her eyes. "I need to see Mr Robertson, right away."

"I'm sorry, but he is in the middle of an appointment right now. Perhaps I can help you?"

"Did I ask you to help me? No, I asked for Mr. Robertson. He can't be that much longer. I'll wait." The brunette said haughtily. Jeff and Lexa were watching this whole transaction with interest.

"He has another appointment directly after this one. I can have him call you, if you would like." Sara said, keeping her cool.

"No I would NOT like, he can make time for me. Besides he probably wouldn't even get the message. I'll wait." The brunette said folding her arms.

Sara politely gestured to the row of chairs in the waiting area, two of which were occupied by Jeff and Lexa. The snobby brunette let out an exasperated sigh, then looked over the handsome Hardy. She then noticed Lexa and looked at her like she was something she stepped on in her Calvin Klein's. Lexa just looked her directly in the eye with a smirk. She proceeded to sit in the chair farthest from them, and search through her bag. Deciding to ignore her, Lexa and Jeff got back to chatting and playing their music. Finally the brunette pulled a cellphone out of her bag, then dialed. A minute later she pulled the cell phone back from her ear, and looked over at Lexa and Jeff. And with the snottiest tone imaginable said "Excuse me, do you mind." indicating her finger towards the iPod. "They make ear phones for a reason." Then quickly got back to her phone conversation. Then lowering her voice a little "No, just some rainbow haired white trash people. I don't know, maybe they do charity here now. Anyway, I know Robertson's crappy photo's are the reason I didn't get those jobs." The girl said into her phone.

Jeff looked at Lexa who looked back at him devilishly. "You know she's right we were being rude." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Lexa agreed as they both stuck an earbud into their ear. Grinning they both proceeded

to sing to the music, loud and purposely off key.

The brunette just stopped talking and looked at them, her mouth wide open. "Oh my god." She scoffed. "Who do they think they are?"

Sara meanwhile was trying not to burst out laughing.

Lexa and Jeff just continued to sing and make fools of themselves.

A few minutes later a large group of children came bounding out of the studio door, followed by the photographer Dave Robertson. The snobby brunette was just about to get up and approach

Mr Robertson, when she was distracted by two little boys. They had just stopped open mouthed in front of Lexa and Jeff.

"Hey, your Jeff Hardy!" one little boy said excitedly.

"And your Lexa!" the other little boy exclaimed.

"Can we have your autograph!" Both children exclaimed at once.

Within moments Jeff and Lexa were surrounded by children, boys and girls alike signing autographs and listening to "I watch you on TV all the time." and "You're my favorite!"

The children Dave discreetly explained were all from the local children's home, they were all wards of the state. The snobby girl just stood there shock written all over her pretty face.

By the time Jeff and Lexa had finished signing autographs and talking to the children, they were smiling as big as the kids were.

Lexa's photoshoot was going pretty well, first they had her in a black t-shirt dress that had rips across the stomach, and a barbed wire looking belt. With high heeled black lace up boots, and

and studded black leather wrist bands. They did her eye makeup heavy and black. They pulled her hair half up and wound black ribbon through it. Then they changed her into a pair of very low cargo pants with a halter style bikini top, then a black skirt, red tank top and black fishnet top.

They took shots of her posing with her hands on her hips, some of her sitting on a low stool arms on her knees, some of her with her back leaning up against a wall. Jeff even jumped in for a couple just goofing around where she jumped on his back, and another where they posed with the Hardy gunz.

After the photoshoot was over Jeff and Lexa decided to go to TGI Fridays to get some dinner. As they were waiting for their food to arrive, they chatted.

"Lex, you know you've become my best friend. You can be one of the craziest people I know when you want to be, and then be completely down to earth when you need to be."

"Jeff, I feel exactly the same way. Truth be told you are the best friend I've ever had."

"I'm glad. Honestly, I feel kind of guilty though. You and Trish were so close I feel like I am taking you away from her. It's just that you and I are like two peas in a pod, we are so alike, you know."

"Yeah I definitely know." Lexa laughed. "And Trish understands that, she and I will always be close. She has become like a sister to me. I'll always have her back and she'll always have mine. But sisters can be very different. She took me under her wing when I first came to the WWE, and we just clicked. But we are very different people, she accepts me for who I am and I love her for that. But that doesn't mean she doesn't think the things I do are crazy half the time. You would never find her on a motocross track or cliff diving, or half the crazy stuff you or I do.

Trish is an incredibly smart woman under all that glam, and she understands. Besides she is falling so hard for Dave right now that I don't think she'd notice if the world stopped spinning. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Because you are right you and I are so much alike it is scary sometimes."

"You're right it is." Jeff grinned.

"So what does your brother have planned for our date tomorrow.?"

"I honestly have no idea.." Jeff replied with a shrug, then changing the subject to what they were doing for the upcoming Independence Day holiday.


	20. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the WWE or any of its Superstars or Divas.**

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I felt it needed to be on its own. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you are awesome! You keep me motivated. **

Lexa had quite a time deciding what to wear on her date with Matt, since she didn't know what they were doing. So finally she called Trish who made her give her a full inventory of her closet over the phone. They finally ended up deciding on a white knee length flowing skirt with beading, and a matching light blue spaghetti strap top with satin trim that set off her tan. She wore a pair of silver & clear sandals that had a small heel., she left her hair down and finished off with some makeup and silver jewelry.

Matt showed up at her door promptly at 6pm looking absolutely hot.

He was wearing a pair of well fitting jeans, his broad shoulders filling out a white button down shirt to perfection, his tan set off by the white shirt that was open the top two buttons to reveal his trademark Hardy Boyz necklace. He wore his dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.

He gave her a genuine smile as she stepped aside to let him in.

"You look beautiful Lexa."

"Thank you Matt." She smiled at him.

He held out his hand to her. "Shall we, we don't want to be late."

She took it as they headed out the door.

The drove for about a half of an hour before they turned down a wooded dirt road.

Finally Matt pulled into a small clearing and parked. He opened the door for Lexa then went to the trunk of his corvette and pulled out a large picnic basket and a blanket, then came back to Lexa and took her hand. After walking for a minute they came to a metal fence, to which Matt pulled out a key and unlocked. She didn't ask any questions until they came to the base of what appeared to be some kind of lookout tower.

"Matt what is this?"

"Trust me." He said.

She smiled at him and proceeded to climb the stairs with Matt right behind her.

When she finally stepped up onto the top, it was simply a large platform surrounded by a railing.

She walked to the edge and looked out, she could see trees for miles and down below a river winding through them. They had to be close to 100 feet in the air. The view was breathtaking.

"Is that the Cape Fear River?" Lexa asked?

"Yeah." Matt answered. "I'm sorry about the climb, I just figured it was worth it."

"It was." Lexa breathed looking out over the landscape below."What is this?"

"It belongs to the Division of Forestry, they use it as a lookout. For forest fires, I guess."

Lexa turned smiling at him. "How on earth did you get a key?"

"I have connections." He said "And well, I remembered how you said you loved watching the sunsets in Key West. It is very hard to find a place were you can actually see the sunset in North Carolina. But if you are high enough you can see it anywhere."

Lexa turned and saw that he had spread the blanket out and started pulling things out of the picnic basket, including a bottle of wine.

"Matt you are amazing." She said sitting down next to him, and leaning over to give him a kiss.

They sat and ate and talked. After they had finished eating, the sun had just started to set. Lexa sat with her back to Matt leaning back against him with the back of her head resting on his chest, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. They didn't talk, they just watched as the sun sank lower in the sky, painting it with vibrant streaks of purple, orange and pink. The few clouds becoming dark shadows against the glowing sky behind them. Lexa always became mesmerized by the sunset, and as the sun dipped lower almost touching the line of trees that formed the horizon, she stood and walked over to the rail. Matt walked up behind her putting his arms around her. Once the sun had slipped below the horizon, Lexa turned to look at Matt.

"Thank you, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome Lexa." He said staring intensely into her eyes, with that look he reserved just for her.

And again she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, as he leaned down and gently pulled her into a kiss. As the kiss deepened he pulled her closer to him. The kiss seemed to last forever.

When they finally separated both were out breath, but their eyes were sparkling as they looked at each other. Finally Matt said "We have to get going or we're gonna be late for your surprise."

"You mean this wasn't it?" Lexa asked.

"No, this was dinner." Matt answered with a smile as he gathered the blanket and basket together.

Once he had everything in hand he looked over at Lexa who was at the rail staring down at the ground. "What are you thinking about?" Matt asked.

Lexa looked up at him with a grin. "I think I wanna try base jumping."

"Cool" He said as they turned and headed down the stairs.

A big smile spread across Lexa's face, she loved that he didn't try to talk her out of any of her crazy ideas.

They got back in the car and drove for another half hour, to a beautiful old building. There was a big sign outside that said Mellencamp Theater.

"I've heard about this place. I haven't been here before though." Lexa said.

"Good, me either."

"So who are we seeing?" Lexa asked.

"Well I heard that a couple of bands were performing a small show, and thought you would like it. Since I'm pretty sure you like the bands."

"Who is it?" Lexa said excitedly, she loved concerts.

Matt smiled at her then pointed up to the marquise that read.

_Performing Tonight: 30 Seconds To Mars and Bullet For My Valentine, limited seating._

"I love them!" Lexa exclaimed.

Matt just smiled to himself as they headed inside to their seats by the stage.

Bullet For my Valentine was the opening act. Lexa sang along and danced as they played Tears Don't Fall. When 30 Seconds To Mars came on Lexa screamed along with everyone else.

They opened with The Kill, and when they finally played From Yesterday which was her favorite song by them, Lexa put her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him. Before turning back to the stage.

At the end of the night when Matt walked her to her door Lexa asked. " Do you wanna come inside."

"I wish I could, but I have to get home. We have to leave for Providence in the morning."

"I feel terrible that you had to drive all this way to come and see me, just to drive right back." Lexa said.

"It was worth it." Matt said caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, I really had a great time." Lexa said smiling.

" I did too. But I always do with you." Matt said leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Lexa."

"Good night Matt."

She could have asked him to stay the night, and he could have asked to stay.

It had hung in the air and both of them had thought it, but the truth was neither of them wanted to rush it. He didn't want to rush it, because he didn't want to rush her. He could wait, she was worth it. He cared so much for her, that he wanted to make sure it was right for both of them.

And he knew how it was to get out of a relationship the way she had. She didn't want to rush it, because she had just ended a relationship that had been very sexual. She wanted to make sure to

take it slow this time. She was pretty sure that sex had been the most important factor to Randy in their relationship and she didn't want that to happen again. As Lexa watched Matt drive away she smiled, he was different from any guy she had ever dated. She was still smiling as she climbed into bed that night.


	21. Little Steps

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any right to the WWE, its Superstars or Divas, blah, blah, blah.**

**Authors Note: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been so busy, there was Christmas, New Years ( and I was at the Raw in Miami, so awesome!). I've been sick, had stuff going wrong with my house, had family visiting, etc. Hopefully all is calm now and I can update regularly. As long as you guys REVIEW it really keeps me motivated. Lots of love to all :)**

The house shows on Friday and Saturday went off without a hitch. But by Sunday

their was an apparent curiosity throughout the locker room area regarding Lexa and Matt.

It was obvious just seeing them together and the way they looked at each other, or the way

Matt's hand brushed hers, or the way Lexa would smile at him, that something was going on.

Most of the other Superstars and Divas smiled and quietly approved, Matt and Lexa would make a good couple. Of course there were always the gossipers, and Candice and Mickie were right at the center of this. But Lexa expected it, and had never really cared what those types of people thought or said anyway.

Monday before Raw Lexa and Jeff were in catering. Lexa was munching on a bagel, and Jeff had made himself a gargantuan turkey sandwich and was making Lexa laugh in his attempt to eat it. A few minutes later Matt joined them, and the three sat and talked as they ate. Soon Matt and Jeff got up to leave, and Matt leaned down and gave Lexa a goodbye kiss. Then he headed off in the direction of the locker room to get ready for his and Jeff's match. Lexa looked up to

see Candice and Mickie looking at her and whispering, Mickie then mouthed "whore" to her.

To which Lexa gave a big fake smile and walked over in their direction. When she reached the table they were at, Lexa placed both her hands on the table and leaned down over Mickie.

And said "Just wait crazy bitch" with a smile and walked away.

Lexa stood in gorilla waiting for her music to start, as Mickie stood across from her glaring.

They had a match against each other tonight, Lexa was to make her entrance first.

As _Bullets_ cued up, and the fog started, Lexa came out wearing a tight black shirt that said

_Bad Ass _across the front, that was cut to show her stomach. And a pair of tight black

boot cut pants with a red scarf with little black skull & crossbones all over it tied around her

hips. She wore a black leather cuff on one wrist. Lexa slid into the ring an did her thing. She

then went to a turnbuckle and leaned on it with a smirk on her face as she waited. Then

Mickie's music cued up and she came out jumping up and down like usual. She got about four steps down the ramp when all of the sudden her music stopped and was replaced with

_Crazy Bitch_ by Buckcherry blaring through the arena. Mickie stopped and looked up at the titantron and her entrance graphics were still up there. She looked confused for a minute,

but then looked up towards the ring where she spotted Lexa leaning against the turnbuckle

with a huge grin on her face.

Mickie's face got red as she trudged down to the ring. Mickie jumped into the ring yelling

at Lexa. "You stupid bitch!"

Lexa responded by hitting Mickie with a super kick. And then the ref rang the bell.

Lexa dominated at first but then Mickie was able to hit Lexa with a Mick-kick then Irish

whip her into the ropes. It went back and forth for a few minutes until finally Lexa was able to perform the Lexarana on Mickie. Lexa then climbed the turnbuckle and then hit Mickie with the Swanton Bomb, then covered her for the three count. As Lexa's music cued up she grabbed the mic and headed up the ramp. Once she got to the top of the ramp she turned back towards the ring and looked at Mickie who was still sitting in the ring.

"Mickie I dedicate this song to you." Lexa said with a smirk and then turned and went into the back as _Crazy Bitch _cued up again. Mickie's face turned bright red, as a scowl crossed her

pretty features.

When Lexa reached the locker room Trish was there waiting for her.

"That was awesome!" Trish said.

"I loved the look on her face." Lexa said "It was priceless."

"You have to go back out tonight right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I am supposed to go out and assist commentating on Randy's match and then interfere,

to get Shelton the win."

"Sounds like fun." Trish said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Randy just loved that part of the script." Lexa said sarcastically. "Anyway I have to hurry."

"Ok, but I think we should go out tonight. It has been forever since we have gone out

together." Trish said. "And invite whoever, the more the merrier."

"That's like your motto for partying isn't it?" Lexa laughed. "Ok, you pick the place."

"Yep, I'll meet you back here once your bit is done."

"Deal" Lexa said

Lexa sat through her commentary with King and JR.

**JR: Well Lexa I guess I don't have to ask who you are hoping to win this match.**

**Lexa: (laughs) Lets just say I've suddenly become a Shelton Benjamin fan.**

**JR: Orton with a chop on Benjamin.**

**King: Not that you didn't before you left but you are looking very fit since your return.**

**Lexa: Thanks King, I worked very hard for the weeks I was gone, and had some great help in training.**

**JR: Benjamin with that hard cross body on Orton.**

**Lexa: Nice one Shelton.**

**King: We can all guess by your new moves who helped train you.**

**Lexa: Yep King, my good friends the Hardy Boys were kind enough to take time out of their already busy schedule to help me train. **

Randy hits Shelton with a hard clothesline. And Shelton goes down.

**Lexa: Come on Shelton!**

Randy walks over to the ropes to face the announcers table. "What are you doing out here, get outta here."

**JR: Randy Orton doesn't look too happy that you're out here cheering for Shelton Benjamin.**

Lexa looks up at Randy with a smirk and puckers her lips up and makes a obviously sarcastic kissing face to him. Seconds later Shelton grabs him from behind and Irish whips him across the ring.

**Lexa: Randy shouldn't let himself get so distracted. **

**King: I have to say, those little pranks you've played on Torrie and Mickie were pretty funny. But, I bet they didn't think so.**

**Lexa: No, I don't think they enjoyed them at all. But compared to the crap they put me through, I'm being pretty kind. I just wanted to give them a teeny tiny taste of the humiliation they gave me. **

**JR: You've fought Torrie and Mickie and so far you've dominated.**

**Lexa: Torrie wasn't a big challenge, Mickie however being a former Women's Champion is tough competition. **

**King: With the training you've recently done and your ability to do moves no other woman is currently doing, and your past training with RVD, do you think you'll be a contender for the Women's Title?**

**Lexa: I hope so.**

**JR: Uh oh after those knocks to the head on the turnbuckle Benjamin might be in trouble!**

Lexa quickly jumps out of her chair and runs up to the ring, as Randy is against the ropes ready to move in for the RKO. She grabs both his legs causing him to fall face forward, and allowing Shelton to get the pin. Lexa then heads up the ramp, and turns and grins at a stunned looking Randy. Once she is in the back she almost runs smack into Johnny Nitro.

"Hey, one of the people I wanted to see. What are you and Mel up to tonight?" Lexa asked.

"Actually I think she was gonna ask you the same question, why?"

"Because Trish and I are trying to get a group together to go out. You guys wanna come along?"

"I know that's what Melina wanted to do so, yeah definitely." Johnny answered.

"Great I'll give you guys a call later."

Lexa headed back into the locker room to find Trish.

After the show Lexa and Trish headed back to the hotel to change. Trish of course dove right into her and Lexa's luggage. Pulling things out of both their bags and throwing them on the bed. Lexa picked up a short black pleated skirt. Trish held up a shirt that she had pulled out of her

own bag and said. "Hey why don't you wear this."

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "Alright." She grabbed the shirt and skirt and went into the bathroom to change. Lexa came out wearing the black skirt and the red silk backless shirt with the low cut droopy front that Trish had lent her. She went to put on her black boots when Trish stopped her. "Why don't you borrow these." Trish said holding up a pair of black heels that buckled around the ankle.

"You just love to play dress up with me don't you?" Lexa said grinning.

"Only because you're such a good sport about it."

Once they were both ready to go, they headed down to the hotel bar where they were meeting every one. One they arrived in the lobby Trish let out a squeal, and ran into Dave's arms.

He had surprised her, Smackdown and Raw's schedules were following pretty closely these next couple of weeks. But he had some promo's to do and had told her he wouldn't get into town until

tomorrow, since Smackdown was taped on Tuesday. Trish was ecstatic, and wouldn't let him go.

They arrived at Club Envy and were taken to the VIP section, which consisted of a slightly raised area separated from the rest of the club by railings with a bouncer guarding the entrance.

Inside the railings were a few plush suede couches and some tables. Lexa usually avoided VIP areas she preferred to just be in the mix, but there were quite a few in their group tonight. And a few of her co workers preferred VIP. The group consisted of Lexa, Matt, Jeff, Trish, Dave, Carlito, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Victoria, Maria, Todd Grisham, and Lilian Garcia & her boyfriend.

They ordered their drinks. Lexa and Jeff both did a couple of shots of Southern Comfort. It was Lexa's favorite and Jeff had taken a liking to it ever since the Countess Singing Cloud incident.

Trish of course had her Kamikaze's, Dave just had beer. Matt was the designated driver, so he was sipping soda. And everyone else had their respective drinks.

The night was in full swing Matt and Lexa had danced several dances together. Trish and Dave had been attached at the hip all night, except when Lexa stole a dance with him. Now Trish being the lightweight that she is, was already three sheets to the wind. At the moment Trish, Lexa, Victoria, Melina, Maria, and Lilian, were on the dance floor together shakin' it to _Fergalicious_

Then Jeff and Carlito jumped out there and started dancing with the girls. They all did a couple more shots.When _Gold Digger by Kanye West_ started playing Melina, Maria and Lilain all went to take a breather. So Carlito and Victoria paired up and Jeff danced with Lexa and Trish, until Trish decided to run over and plop herself down on her boyfriends lap. Victoria and Carlito decided to have a half drunken dance off against Lexa and Jeff. Lexa and Jeff were doing really well until in the liquor started to kick in. Lexa and Jeff could both hold their liquor pretty well, but they had been slamming back SoCo all night. So the unofficial dance off ended in Lexa tripping over Jeff and them both landing in a laughing heap to the amusement of their whole group, and Carlito and Victoria high fiving their victory.

Matt was finally able to get a slow dance with Lexa near the end of the night. He loved holding her in his arms and smiled down at her as she looked up at him, with that constant sparkle in her eyes. To him she looked beautiful even after a night of drinking and dancing. He cheeks were slightly flushed, her hair a little messy, she was a little bit clumsy and tended to lean on him a little more, and was smiling up at him with the sweetest smile.

"Matt."

"Yeah." He asked smiling back at her, and tucking a stray peace of hair behind her ear.

"I like the way you smell."

He just smiled at her inquisitively, before she finished.

"I like your hands" She said as she placed her fingers in between his, and continued. Every word

she was thinking rolling off her tongue, with the help of the liquor. "I like your smile, your lips." She said as she placed her lips on his, then pulled back. "I like the way you look at me, and I like your voice when you say my name. I like the how it feels when you hold me, and when I lay my head here" she said as she lay her head against his chest, as they continued to dance "and I can hear your heart beat." She said closing her eyes, and just listening to the mix of his heartbeat with the music they were swaying to in the background.

"Lexa" She opened her eyes and looked up at him when he spoke.

"I like the way you laugh. They way your eyes sparkle all the time, but especially when you are up to something. I like your sense of adventure. I like your fearlessness and you free spirit. I like the way you light up a room when you walk into it." Caressing her cheek he added. "I like everything about you." She reach up and pulled him down to meet her lips before pulling away breathlessly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked as she ran her hand up his chest, and looked at him square in the eye.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Trish is going to be with Dave." She added.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

He slowly nodded "Yes" before pulling her into another kiss.

Later that night it was just Matt and Lexa in the car on the way back to the hotel. Jeff and a couple of others had decided to hang out a little longer, and Jeff could sense that Lexa and Matt wanted to be alone. Lexa and Matt talked and held hands. Before Matt knew it he was in a one way conversation. He looked over to find that Lexa had fallen asleep. He had known she was tired, and she had drank quite a bit. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. "That's my party

girl."

Once he pulled up at the hotel, Matt gently lifted Lexa out of the car and carried her to her room, letting himself in with the key he fished out of her purse. He then lay her on the bed as gently as he could, with out waking her. Then removed her shoes and pulled the covers up around her, before pulling off his shirt and getting into bed next to her. He sat and watched her sleep for

a few minutes, then gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her brow. He finally turned off the light, and lay down and pulled her close to him as he drifted off to sleep.


	22. Trouble In Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the WWE or any of it's Superstars or Divas. Oh how I wish I did though.**

**Authors Note: As always thank you to my reviewers, I really appreciate it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

Lexa woke to find herself very comfortable and very much in the muscular arms of

Matt Hardy. She was laying on her side with her back to him and he was molded against her with his arm draped over her waist. From his soft rhythmic breathing she could tell he was still asleep.

She lay there not wanting to get up, not wanting to loose the feel of his arms around her.

Lexa remembered everything she had said to Matt last night, she also remembered what he had said to her and smiled as she lay there. Looking down at herself she realized she was still wearing what she had worn to the club last night.

"Well I obviously didn't follow through on my invitation last night. Thank god, I'd at least want to be sober enough to remember it." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Trust me I want you sober enough to remember it." Matt said in a groggy voice, as he snuggled even closer.

Lexa rolled over to face him. "Good morning." She said quietly, greeting him with a smile.

"Mornin'" He said as he ran his hand across her cheek, and leaned over giving her a soft kiss.

"What time is it?" He asked

"I'm not sure." Lexa said as she rolled over to look at the clock.

Then her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! It's 10 o'clock! My flight leaves at 11:30!"

Lexa quickly hoped out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her bag and dashed into the bathroom.

She and the other Divas were flying out to Grand Cayman today for a big photo shoot for WWE Magazine, a calendar and a DVD. They would be back in time for the house show on Saturday.

A few minutes later Lexa emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of low rise jeans with nautical stars embroidered on the back pockets and purple and green layered tank tops. She quickly gathered her things as Matt pulled on his shirt and then checked to make sure she had her passport, tickets, and ID.

Lexa then turned to Matt. "I am so sorry to have to run out on you like this."

"No problem, I know how it is." He said as he grabbed her bag in his right hand. "I'll walk you down." Then took her hand with his left.

They made it down stairs just in time for Lexa to catch the airport shuttle with the other Divas.

Trish hurriedly approached as Dave stood nearby looking amused. "I was so worried I thought for sure you would miss it, you weren't answering your cell."

Lexa quickly glanced at her cell phone, sure enough three missed calls from Trish.

"Sorry I must have had it on silent." Lexa answered.

"At least you made it." Trish replied looking relieved, before turning to Dave to say her goodbye's.

Matt handed Lexa's things to the driver, then turned to Lexa.

She smiled up at him. "I guess I'll see ya."

"You'll definitely see me." He said smiling down at her. Then he leaned down and captured

her lips in a kiss. Lexa wrapped her arms around his neck, after a few moments they pulled away.

Only to see Trish standing there grinning at them. "Oh, sorry! It was just so cute. Sorry."

"Ok, on the bus Stratus!" Lexa said shaking her head at her friend, then she squeezed Matt's hand as she turned and boarded the bus behind Trish. She took a seat then waved out the window at Matt.

The entire way to the airport Trish chattered away about the wonders of Dave.

Trish and Dave were so obviously in love. Lexa tried to concentrate on what Trish was saying,

but her mind kept wandering back to Matt. And a smile kept creeping it's way to her face.

As the bus was approaching the airport _The Adventure _started playing out of Lexa's cellphone, she immediately smiled knowing it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeffro, what's up?"

"Well I had to call and say goodbye before you took off." Jeff said groggily.

"You sound like you're payin' for last night. What time did you get in?" Lexa asked.

"I'm not really sure. Sometime before sunup."

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Lexa said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but there was nobody there to sing Badonkadonk and Miss New Booty with and generally look like a jackass with me. Although I think I did ok on the jackass part by myself."

Lexa laughed. "Jeff you crack me up. I promise next time I'll hang around long enough to

to make an ass of myself right along side you."

"Deal." Jeff said.

"I've gotta go, we just got to the airport."

"Alright, well you have a great trip. Wear sunblock, don't try to feed the sharks, don't drown Trish in the pool for goin' on and on about Dave, you know all that good stuff. Oh, and no Diva catfights ...unless you win AND take lots of pictures of it. I'll see you when you get back Lex, take care."

"You too Jeff, thanks for callin', now go back to sleep." Lexa hung up shaking her head and grinning from ear to ear.

Trish smiled at her. "You and those Hardy's. Your dating one, and best friends with the other."

Lexa just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as they stood to get off the bus.

Once they were seated on the plane Lexa looked around, there were a few Diva's from Smackdown and a couple of Vixens from ECW. Trish of course was seated right next to Lexa.

Melina and Victoria had managed to sit right behind them. Maria and Lilian were a couple of rows ahead. Fortunately Mickie hadn't been able to make this trip, she had been booked for an appearance. Candice sat towards the back, and Torrie sat a few rows back from Lexa and Trish.

The flight to Grand Cayman was uneventful. As soon as they landed they were shuttled to their hotel. It was a beautiful Hilton on the beach. The women had what was left of the day to themselves. They didn't have any meetings until tomorrow morning, and after that they would start shooting. Trish, Lexa and Melina decided to go sightseeing. First they hit a few shops.

Then Lexa talked Trish and Melina into parasailing. She went up with each of them.

It was about sunset and it was beautiful, Trish and Melina both had huge grins on their faces

when they came down.

"That was awesome!" Trish exclaimed

"What a rush" Said Melina

"I'm so glad you guys tried it." Lexa answered.

"Now I kinda understand why you are such an adrenaline junkie. BUT don't even think

that this means I'm gonna try any of that other crazy stuff you do. This was it." Trish said waving her finger at Lexa.

"So no cliff diving anytime soon then?" Lexa asked jokingly.

"Don't think so." Melina and Trish answered simultaneously.

"Chickens." Lexa said

Shortly after that Melina got a call from Johnny on her cell, and told Lexa and Trish she'd see them in the morning and headed off to her room as she chatted with her boyfriend.

Lexa and Trish decided to call it an early night, since they had to be up at 5am to get to hair and makeup for the first day of the shoot. So they just had room service deliver their dinner and climbed into bed.

The first two days of shoots went great Lexa was paired up with a few of the other girls and then of course had a few spots just on her own, as did everyone else.

Friday was their last day in Grand Cayman, they would be doing a very early morning shoot with

all the girls together. After that, they would all have brunch and then catch their flight.

The shoot went well enough, they took a bunch of group shots of everyone.

The brunch is where the trouble started. Candice Michelle ended up being seated directly across from Lexa and Trish. At first Lexa just ignored her and chatted with Trish, Victoria and Melina.

But Candice's voice seemed to get higher and higher as she chatted away with Kelly of ECW.

"Yeah, I have done pretty well since I moved over to RAW. Vince has even taken my advice on ideas for storylines." Candice bragged.

Lexa looked over at her and narrowed her eyes.

Kelly just nodded politely to Candice.

Candice continued. "Yeah, and I get plenty of appearances on TV now. In fact I have a match

against Lexa on Monday." Candice suddenly looked over at Lexa remembering that she was seated right across from her. "And you better not pull any of that crap that you pulled on Mickie and Torrie on me!"

Lexa smirked at Candice. "And what are you gonna do about it, huh? Mickie and Torrie couldn't do a damn thing. I'm going easy on all of you, considering the shit you put me through."

"Got that right." Victoria muttered.

"Shut it Vic." Candice shot back.

"Girl, you don't even want to start with me!" Victoria warned.

Candice looked back over at Lexa. "Besides what are you so peeved at me for, it's not like I slept

with him."

"No, you were just there cheering Mickie on, the whole time she was screwing my boyfriend. And then you outed it to the McMahons." Lexa exclaimed.

"You and I both know that this turned out to be a great thing for your career." Candice

smirked."And..."

"Oh, don't even try and take credit for that!" Lexa interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." Candice said, "And I don't know why you are so pissed at me, when you are all lovey dovey over Matt Hardy. He is just as guilty as me." Candice said, relishing the look of confusion on Lexa's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh oops, you mean Matt never told you?" Candice said innocently.

"Told me what?" Lexa said resisted the urge to slap that smirk off of Candice's face. Meanwhile all the Diva's seated near them where silent watching the volatile exchange.

"He never told you that he knew about Randy and Mickie?" Candice asked.

"You're a lying bitch." Lexa said through gritted teeth.

"Not quite. Matt walked in on Mickie and Randy in a umm...private moment. If you don't believe me why don't you ask your precious Matt about it, or maybe even his weirdo of a brother. You two seem to be tight." Candice said adding emphasis to the word _tight._

Lexa wanted nothing more than to leap over the table and lay into Candice, but some nagging feeling told her that Candice might be telling the truth.

Lexa got up and left, Trish tried to follow to talk to her but was asked to "Just leave her alone."

The plane ride home was silent. Trish tried to talk to Lexa, but she didn't want to talk about it. Of course Trish was persistent.

Finally Lexa turned to her. "Trish I love you, but what part of I don't want to talk about it is foreign to you?"

They were silent until they landed. Lexa had some serious thinking to do.

And she had to find out if Matt really knew.

She silently prayed that Candice had made it all up, as she got a cab to the hotel.


	23. Disappointment

**Disclaimer Nope don't own WWE (damn, you mean I'm not a billionaire), no rights to the Superstars (can't I just have one?), nope not the Diva's either (all my guy friends are gonna be so disappointed), I do own Lexa though (well at least she's fun). **

**Author's Note: Not too many chapters left to go, I'm not quite sure how many. But we are nearing the end. BUT there will be a sequel! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

The next morning Matt called Lexa, she simply told him that she would see him at the arena later. She went out to the gym and worked with some kickboxing on the bag. She worked up a good sweat to Remedy by Seether. When suddenly Trish walked in and turned off her music.

"What the.. Oh, hey." Lexa said then returned to hitting the bag.

"So have you talked to Matt yet?" Trish asked grabbing the bag forcing Lexa to stop.

"No, Trish not really." Lexa said stepping around the bag to face Trish.

"Well, are you gonna?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't honestly believe Candice do you?"

"I don't really know Trish. As much of a catty bitch as she is, somehow I don't think she was lying."

"Lexa this is Matt we are talking about here. You have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know that Trish, but if she was telling the truth, how could he not have told me. How could he?" Lexa said

"I'm sure that this is just Candice messing with your head."

"I hope so, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Matt and Jeff at the arena." Lexa said, then grabbed her water bottle and left.

Lexa walked into the arena wearing a pair of ripped up tight fitting low-rise jeans and a white ribbed tank top, with a pair of dark purple low top converses. she dropped her bag in the locker-room then headed off to find Matt and Jeff. She found them sitting in catering. Lexa walked in seeing the eyes of the other Divas, who had heard Candice , on her as she approached Matt and Jeff. Matt immediately jumped up to give her a hug, and she gave him a quick hug back.

And then she also returned Jeff's hug, before turning to them both.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, everything ok?" Jeff asked.

Lexa simply shrugged her shoulders, then turned to leave as both men left with her.

She lead them to an empty room just off a side hallway and closed the door behind her.

"So what's up Lex?" Jeff asked. "Everything go ok with your trip?'

"It started out well, but the end wasn't great. Matt I have to ask you something and please be truthful." Lexa said turning to Matt.

"Of course." Matt said.

Lexa paused for a moment, then decided to get straight to the point. "Had you already known that Randy was cheating on me? Did you walk in on he and Mickie?"

Matt's face went ashen. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. Wanting to be careful to choose the right words.

"Did you?" Lexa repeated.

Matt looked from Lexa's expectant face to Jeff, who was looking at him questioningly.

"Yes, but..." Matt started not really sure how to explain himself.

"That's all I needed to know." Lexa said sounding disappointed. Before she turned on her heel and left the room.

Matt started to go after her, but felt Jeff's firm grip on his arm . "Maybe you shouldn't." Jeff said

sternly.

"Jeff, I was only trying to protect her."

"Matt..." Jeff started before shaking his head and turning to walk away.

Jeff jogged after Lexa down the hallway.

"Lex, wait!" He called.

Lexa stopped and turned to face him, her face unreadable, but her eyes just a little moist.

"Jeff did you know?" She said crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, no I didn't. I don't know what to say. But I really didn't know." Jeff said putting his hands on her shoulders. Then pulling her to him in a hug.

Lexa believed him, returning his hug.

Lexa was more than a little disappointed and hurt by the revelation of what Matt had held from her.

"Why would he hide something like that from me? Why would he do that. He knew I was being played and he didn't say a damn thing. AND I had to find it out from Candice." Lexa said pulling away.

"I don't know Lex. It's not like Matt, there had to be a reason. "

"Doesn't matter, how can I trust him now?"

Jeff stood there for a moment not knowing what to say.

"I gotta go get ready for the show. I'll catch you later, ok?" Lexa said squeezing Jeff's hand before walking off.

She was confused at why Matt would let her go through all that she had, when he had known what was going on. She made her way to the locker room. She knew Trish would be there waiting.

Jeff walked back into the locker room he shared with Matt. He found his older brother

sitting on a bench staring at the floor.

"So do you want to explain all this." Jeff asked.

"Not now Jeff." Matt answered, not taking his gaze off the cement floor.

"She had to find out from Candice, of all people. Who I'm sure made it real pleasant for her." Jeff said.

"Not...now." Matt said coldly.

"You owe her an explanation Matt."

"You don't think I know that! You don't think I know that I've lost her trust! You don't think I

know that I may have lost her before the relationship really even got started!" Matt yelled as he stood up and stormed out of the locker room. He needed air. On his way towards the exit, he ran into Mickie and Candice in the hallway. Who just stared at him innocently. His eyes narrowed as

he saw them. He approached them menacingly, and then glared down at them for a moment before speaking. As the two trouble making women shrank back against the wall a bit. Slowly enunciating every word. "You are both pathetic bitches, stay away from me and stay away from Lexa." He then turned and stormed out of the building leaving both women standing there looking shocked.

That night and the following day Lexa avoided Matt. He had tried to call her twice but she didn't

answer and he didn't leave a message. Lexa was in the locker room preparing for Raw tonight. She learned from Jeff that Matt wasn't really speaking to him or anybody really. She honestly couldn't wait for the night to be over with. Tonight was going to be the beginning of her teaming up with the Hardy Boyz, the timing couldn't be worse. But they were scripted to save her from an ambush by Randy tonight. Lexa finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her heavy belt where it sat low on her hips. She was wearing a pair of black low rise cargo pants with metal studded back pockets and a black belt with a heavy buckle in the shape of a barbed wire covered heart with angel wings on it. She had on a scarlet sports bra with a black mesh shirt over it. And black studded wrist bands. She turned from the mirror and headed to gorilla. She stood there quietly with Jeff along side of her and Matt across from her. Lexa could feel Matt's eyes on her. She looked up and caught his gaze. He had a look of remorse or sadness in his eyes, which it was she couldn't tell. She gazed back at him with almost a look of sadness, before she realized it and looked down at her feet. Jeff simply watched the exchange.

Then Candice walked up with Mickie in tow.

Mickie looked at Lexa. "I'm just here in case you try to pull any of your pranks on Candice. Mr. McMahon approved it. "

Lexa smirked at her. _Mr McMahon was a smart cookie, two for the price of one! _

Her smirk faded when Randy walked up.

Randy looked from Matt to Lexa and Jeff, and apparently caught on to the awkwardness.

"Well you three don't look quite so cozy anymore." And smirked himself.

Matt glared at him, as Jeff and Lexa decided to ignore him.

Soon Lexa's music hit and she made her way through the fog, slapping the hands of fans on the way down. Then she ran and slid into the ring hoping up and running to jump up on the second turnbuckle. She pumped her fist in the metal sign, then changed it to the_ I love you_ sign and pointed to the crowd. Then ran to the other turnbuckle and did the same.

Then she stood hands and hips and waited. Candice's music hit and out walked Candice with Mickie beside her. They both paused at the top of the ramp, when all of the sudden a huge splash of water rained down on both of them. They both stood there shocked for a moment, before they turned to Lexa who stood in the ring waiting for them with a grin on her face, as the audience cheered. Lexa couldn't stifle her laugh at how they looked. Both of them had their hair plastered to their face, Candice had mascara running down her cheeks and they were both dripping wet. They both ran to the ring, when on cue Randy snuck up behind Lexa and grabbed her.

Held her with her hands behind her back.

And yelled "Payback's a bitch isn't Lexa."

Candice got there first and landed a huge smack across her face, then it was Mickie's turn to punch her in the stomach. Then Mickie and Candice got behind Lexa and held onto her to give Randy a turn. That was when Matt and Jeff ran down the ramp and into the ring, quickly clearing it. Lexa put her arms around both guys, as their music cued up. And they held her hands up, to the delight of the crowd. Once they got into the back, Lexa headed towards her locker room. Matt gave Lexa one last look before he headed in the direction of his. Jeff stood there shaking his head.

"What's up Hardy?" Charlie Haas, who just happened to be passing by and noticed Jeff standing there shaking his head.

"My brother is the most stubborn..." Jeff muttered before walking away, leaving Charlie standing there.

As soon as the show was over Lexa said her goodbyes to Jeff and Trish and jumped in her car and sped away. She couldn't wait to get home, she really needed time to think.

Matt sat brooding, staring out the window as Jeff started the car for the long drive home, which was gonna be even longer thanks to his brother's mood. Jeff made a decision that before they went back out to the next show on Friday, Matt was going to tell him what happened.

And with that decision made Jeff drove off.


	24. Driving Me To Distraction

**Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't own or have any rights to WWE, it's Superstars or Divas. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I really feed off that motivation. Now for some bribery. I will sent a little snippet of the sequel to anyone who reviews this chapter. It will be from somewhere between the middle and end. ( I got totally motivated and, skipped way ahead to type this part.)**

Lexa got home, threw her things into her room and then went into her bathroom and drew herself a nice hot bath. She sank into the depth of the antique tub, and let the warm water envelope her. She closed her eyes and pondered her luck in love. There was Sean the bounty hunter she had first worked with when she was 18, she was just so young then. Then she had dated a few different people, but nothing serious. Until Randy came along. He had seemed so perfect. He had been charming, loving, and crazy about her. Unfortunately he was also a pathological cheater. Then along came Matt. They had been friends first, he seemed so different. She really didn't understand why he would do what he did. She was not only upset because they had been dating, but because she had possibly lost the ability to trust him as a close friend.

Lexa would spend the next few days thinking about she and Matt, and came to the conclusion that

she couldn't be in another relationship where she couldn't completely trust him. Matt called again,

but again she didn't answer, and again he didn't leave a message.

Matt spent the next several days brooding and avoiding his brother. On Thursday Jeff had finally had enough. He walked into Matt's house and found Matt working out. Jeff stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Alright Matt enough is enough. You are gonna have to tell me what happened."

"Not now Jeff."

"Damn it Matt, she's like family. I have a right to know."

Matt let go of the bar he was currently doing repetitions on, causing the pulley to snap up and the weights to crash down behind him. He ran his hand over his face, got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water for himself and tossed one to Jeff, before seating himself at the bar. Jeff stood there patiently waiting for his brother to start.

"I screwed up. No matter what, I guess I should have told her. Yes, I did know about it before Lexa. But not much before. I was back stage and accidentally stumbled upon Randy and Mickie making out and talking about, well you can imagine. I was furious. I barged in, threatened Randy,

told him he better do the right thing and come clean with Lexa. That she deserved better. Of course he was pissed and went flying off at the mouth. I wanted to call her right then and there, but I know from experience how much it hurts. And I couldn't do that to her over the phone. I hoped that Randy would do the right thing, because he knew that I knew. And if he didn't do it, then I was going to tell her in person. The bitch of it is, he didn't fess up, I guess he figured I'd keep quiet. And then she found the e-mails that following weekend, you helped her move. And I didn't see her again until after she had already confronted Randy. She was so upset, so broken, that I just couldn't tell her right then what I had seen. I still had every intention of telling her, but not until she could handle it. Then just when she started to get things back together, along came that damn storyline and it brought all that anger and hurt right back again. It's not that I was trying to hide it from her . I just never got the chance to tell her before she found out about him, and then I couldn't bear to hurt her more than she already was. And eventually it was just too late. Jeff, I would never hurt her for anything in the world. I never meant for this to happen.

I care so much for her." Matt said running his hand through his dark hair, and looking up at his brother with anguish. "What am I supposed to do?"

Jeff looked at his brother with understanding. " Lex is a smart woman. You have to tell her the truth."

"She won't take my calls."

"Well bro, find a way to make her listen." Jeff said reaching across the counter and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

" I think your right, lets hope she will." Matt said.

"Matt, do you want me to talk to her?" Jeff offered almost sounding reluctant to get involved.

"No, I have to handle it." Matt said

Matt and Jeff arrived at the arena on Friday. Jeff of course headed straight to catering. Matt headed to the locker room. After stowing he and Jeff's things, Matt took a walk around the empty arena. He spotted Lexa sitting in the front row across the arena watching them set up the ring.

She was leaning back in the chair with her feet up on the barrier. He watched her for a minute, before she looked up and met his eyes. Then she slowly got up and walked away. She headed to catering where she found Jeff, he currently had Trish in fits of laughter, as he re-enacted a TLC match with celery and carrot sticks as the wrestlers. Lexa sat next to Trish and couldn't help but grin at her rainbow haired friends silliness. Matt never got to the chance to talk to Lexa that night, or Saturday night or even Sunday. She always seemed to find things to do or people to talk to, or somewhere to be when he was around.

Monday rolled around, they were at the Hampton Coliseum in Hampton, Virginia.

Lexa had a tag team match tonight with Jeff against Randy and Mickie. Lexa was so pumped for this match, it would be the first time she had ever teamed with Jeff. She got to the arena, and met Jeff in catering to go over the details of their match. Trish soon sat down, though she was busy talking on her cell. Obviously to Dave. "I know I miss you so much. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you too, bye." Trish looked up to see Lexa and Jeff staring at her. "Dave says hi.." She said before turning her attention to her tuna salad. The trio sat and talked for a bit before

Lexa got up to go head off to hair and makeup. As she was walking down the hall Matt stopped her. "Lexa can we talk, please?" He said gently placing his hand on her arm.

"I really have to get ready for this match." Lexa said.

"You have to let me explain." Matt said

"I don't think there is anything to explain. And I really have to go." Lexa said and then slowly walked away.

Matt stood there watching her for a moment. _There has to be a better way to go about this. _He thought. He certainly wasn't about to stalk her the way Randy had. Matt pulled out his phone and stared at it for a moment before going to a small empty room and closing the door. He sighed, "I really hope this works." Then dialed.

After Lexa had gotten dressed she was in the locker room warming up. Trish came in to wish her

goodluck, she had just finished her match.

A few minutes later Jeff knocked on the door. "Are you ready?"

"Don't steal DX's lines, Jeff." Lexa said with a smirk.

Jeff just shook his head and looked at her waiting.

"Yes I'm ready." Lexa said as started to head out the door with him.

They stood at gorilla completely ignoring Randy and Mickie. Mickie was pathetically hanging all over Randy, very obviously trying to bother Lexa. Which didn't work. In fact it was pretty amusing since Randy was almost ignoring Mickie.

Randy and Mickie headed out to the ring first. Then the Hardy Boyz music cued up and Jeff and Lexa emerged. Lexa was wearing an old school purple Hardy Boyz t-shirt that was cut up and tied in back to fit her, and a black pleated miniskirt with a large studded black belt and black boots, black fingerless gloves and some black rubber bracelets. Jeff did his dance at the top of the ramp while Lexa pumped her fist in the air to the music. Then they made their way down the ramp

slapping the hands of fans on opposite sides of the ramp. The both ran and slid under the rope into the ring, went to the turnbuckles and did their thing.

Mickie and Lexa started out the match with Mickie hitting Lexa with a Mick-kick, and immediately sending her to the mat, then stomping on her. Lexa was able to pull Mickie's legs

out from under her, which gave Lexa a moment to recover. Lexa then hit Mickie with a powerful chop and Irish whipped Mickie into the ropes, then hit her with a flying clothesline, knocking Mickie to the mat. Mickie got up only to be met with a spinning heel kick. Lexa climbed the top turnbuckle only to be knocked off into the ring by Randy when the ref wasn't looking. Both Lexa and Mickie were now down. They each slowly made their way to the corners and tagged out at the same time. Jeff and Randy both came at each other trading off punches before Jeff ran and bounced off the ropes and leapt with a flying cross body to Randy. Which Randy dodged and then hit Jeff with a suplex. Randy went for the three count, but Jeff kicked out at two. Randy then pulled Jeff up and Irish whipped him into the ropes and went for a clothes line which Jeff ducked. Randy lunged at Jeff but Jeff moved out of the way and pulled the top rope down slightly sending Randy flying over it and to the outside. Randy stood up only to have Jeff leap over the top rope and land on Randy on the outside with a Lou Thesz press, and then start hitting him with punches. Jeff climbed back into the ring and waited for Randy to climb slowly back in. As soon as Randy made his way back into the ring Jeff grabbed him and did the Twist of Fate. As Jeff started to climb to turnbuckle, Mickie started to run over there on the outside to knock him off. But Lexa was ready for her and did a Whisper in the Wind off the top rope to the outside, allowing Jeff to hit Randy with the Swanton Bomb. Jeff then pinned him for the three count. Lexa and Jeff were announced the winners and the ref held up their hands, as the Hardy's music cued up. Lexa and Jeff then hugged and headed up the ramp. Once they were in the back Lexa gave Jeff a smile and a pat on the back and headed to the locker room to grab a shower.

Lexa said her goodbyes and left before the end of the show, it was a long drive home.

As Lexa sped down the highway in her black Mustang, her thoughts kept drifting back to

Matt. She shook his image out of her head and turned her attention back to the cd she was listening to, it was Linkin Park Meteoria. Breaking the Habit came on and she blasted it.

But within seconds her mind was back on Matt. She again shook him from her thoughts.

She decided to go old school and popped in Guns 'n Roses Appetite For Destruction.

It seemed to be working. She made it through Welcome to the Jungle, Paradise City,

My Michelle, & Sweet Child of Mine. She was about half way through Rocket Queen

when she saw a red Corvette heading in the opposite direction. It was a little older than

Matt's, but none the less her thoughts went right back to him. Lexa just pressed the gas a little harder and continued speeding down the highway. Obviously there was no use fighting it.

Jeff and Matt left the arena after the show and made their way home. Matt was behind the wheel. As they pulled onto the highway and headed south, Jeff looked over at his brother. Their was something different about Matt, he was no longer brooding. He was still quiet, but his mood seemed better. Maybe he had talked to Lexa? But no, Lexa had left without saying goodbye to Matt. Well, whatever it was Jeff was happy for the lighting of his mood, and wasn't about to ask Matt about it and possibly ruin it. Jeff leaned his head against the window and drifted off to sleep.

When Lexa unlocked her front door and walked in, she just dropped her bags in the hallway.

She also kicked off her shoes and left them where they landed. She was tired, but had made it home in record time. She had made the normally 4 ½ hour trip in 3 ½ hours. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. She glanced over at her answering machine. The little message light was blinking like crazy. _Boy am I popular _She thought _There's a ton of messages on that thing. _She walked over and pressed the button. The first message was from her mom, asking her if she wanted to come over for dinner sometime this week. The next message made Lexa smile. It was from Paige, begging her to come over for dinner so she could reason with her mom and Trace about this boy Paige wanted to date. The next was a message from Meg, just callin' to say hey. The next message was a very familiar voice. Her first instinct was to hit the delete button, but she just couldn't.


	25. Messages

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to WWE, it's Superstars or Divas.**

**And no, I did not make any money off of this story.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story. **

**Thank you also to everyone who reviewed! I love the feedback.**

**Anyone who has followed this story, please take the time to let me know what you **

**liked about it. The first chapter of the sequel should be up soon, and it is chalk full **

**of angst. I haven't thought of a title yet though, any suggestions? **

The next message was a very familiar voice. Her first instinct was to hit the delete button, but she just couldn't. She stood there, her body frozen to that spot and listened to the message.

"Lexa it's Matt. Please, whatever you do don't delete this, just listen please.

( long pause) I know I was wrong, but not in the way you think. I could never purposely do anything to deceive or hurt you, never. I've waited so long for where, until a week ago, we

were headed. I meant it more than you can ever imagine, when I said I like everything about

you.

Machine beeps out

New Message.

It was never my intention to deceive you. I did walk in on Randy and Mickie making out and

overheard them talking about their affair. He had never deserved you. I told him he had better come clean. I almost called you that night. But, I care about you so much. I couldn't do that

to you over the phone. Not when you were so far away and all alone. I was gonna to tell you

in person, if Randy didn't first. I didn't tell anybody not even Jeff, it wasn't my place. You

found out before I saw you again.

Machine beeps out

New Message

You were hurting so badly, I couldn't tell you right then. I just couldn't hurt you more,

I wanted to rip him apart for hurting you. Once you started to move past it, along came

Candice and her big mouth and that storyline. You were so angry and hurt, and I know I was wrong but I still couldn't do it. And then it just seemed it was too late, another mistake on

my part and I am so sorry. That night on the dock, when you were so upset. It was just you

and me, and you were leaning against me. I came so close to you telling how I feel about you.

Machine beeps out

New Message.

I have held back so much with you. I was afraid. But I can't hold back anymore.

When I said I like everything about you, I lied. I love everything about you. You're like

the sun. The world lights up when you are around. I never thought I'd open myself this

way again. But... I miss you. I just want to hold you, to take your pain away. I love you...

I've loved you all along. I know this might sound crazy. But I see a future with you.

Everyday for us could be something new, something to share together.

Machine beeps out

New Message.

I'd give anything just to hold your hand, but I'm not going to pressure you.

I know I've made a mistake, I just hope it's not too late. When all is said and done,

I'll still love you. I just want you to know, that I'll be right here waiting.

Goodnight Lexa."

Lexa stood in shock for a moment, gripping the counter. Then grabbed her keys, slipped on

some shoes, and dashed out the door. She ran down the stairs and fired up her mustang.

Peeling out of the drive as she sped off.

Matt flipped on the lights as he walked into his house. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sighed as he looked at it. No missed calls. He walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a water then headed upstairs. He pulled off his shoes and sat back against his headboard and flipped on the TV. He made sure the ringer was up on his cell phone before he lay it on his nightstand.

He hoped she listened to his messages, and didn't just delete them. He had completely poured

his heart out, something that was very difficult. But he knew it had to be done, he owed it to

her. He had meant what he said though, he wouldn't pressure her or pursue her. It was in her hands now. Soon he flipped off the TV, undressed and climbed in to bed.

Lexa pulled into Matt's drive a little after 5am, she had barely made it. Her fuel light was on,

it was still dark and was pouring down rain. She sat in her car for a moment, the house was

dark. Finally she jumped out of her car, ran to the front door and knocked on it loudly.

Matt stirred, he thought he heard something, but shrugged it off and fell back asleep.

Lexa stood there getting drenched, there was a small overhang but it did nothing to keep the rain off her. She knocked again this time pounding with her fist.

Matt sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Someone was definitely knocking on his door.

He jumped up and threw on some sweat pants, and jogged downstairs. Glancing at the clock

5:17. _Who on earth would be here this early? _Matt threw open the door and looked out into the rain, then he saw her.

Lexa stood there soaking wet, her hair and clothes sticking to her, batting her lashes against the rain that was pouring into her eyes. She couldn't move. Matt stepped out into the

rain as he stared at her. They locked eyes. Finally Lexa spoke. "I...I got your message" was all she could find to say. Matt didn't make a move, his eyes never strayed from hers. Lexa took one

step forward and stopped unsure. Within a second Matt was there, his lips crashing onto hers.

They clung to each other as the rain poured down on them. Finally Matt stepped back into the house pulling Lexa with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to meet hers. As they kissed, she caressed his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

He wound his hands through her rain soaked hair, holding her as close as possible.

Not wanting to loose the feel of her against him. Lexa finally pulled away and looked up

at him. And whispered "I was afraid too. But I'm not anymore. You said I'm like the sun.

You... you're like the moon with the tide, you just pull me to you." Matt smiled down at her,

and gently captured her lips with his. He then lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips didn't part as he carried her up the stairs, and gently lay her on his bed.

He lay on top of her as they continued to kiss, he slowly lifted her damp shirt from her, and unclasped her bra gently pulling it from her. Then placed warm kisses, bringing her cold wet skin back to life. Moving down her body he pulled off her wet pants, followed by her black lace underwear. He sat back for a moment and then said quietly. "You are so beautiful."

Lexa sat up on her knees and captured his lips in another kiss, sliding his pants down his hips. They lay kissing and exploring each others bodies. As dawn broke Matt lay on top of Lexa as they kissed and caressed each other. They locked eyes as he slowly entered her, and she clung to him. He moved gently within her, slowly speeding up as her hands roamed his body, bringing them both to climax.

They slept until noon, holding each other. Lexa opened her eyes and found that she was face to face with Matt and his arms were around her. He was laying there smiling at her, she smiled back at him. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"Just watching you sleep." He answered leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning." He whispered.

"Good Morning." She whispered back with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said.

"Me too." She said as she brushed a piece of hair back from his face.

They lay there looking into each others eyes, arms around each other.

Lexa's smile suddenly got a little brighter. "Matt."

"Yes, sweetie." He smiled brightly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Then he captured her lips in another kiss.


End file.
